Re:pray
by Aqua'Sora
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, putri tunggal dari arsitektur ternama Kuchiki Byakuya dan penyanyi sekaligus artis terkenal di Amerika, Kuchiki Hisana."Workcaholic" kedua orang tuanya membuat Rukia kabur, bukan hanya dari rumahnya, tapi juga dari New York. Memilih kembali ke Negara kelahirannya yaitu Jepang untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya sadar, juga untuk menepati janjinya 10 tahun lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, Annyeong~~~

Aqua'sora desu... story pertama aku nih. Mohon bimbingan teman-teman, ya. Enjoy and happy reading~~

**Disclamer** : Bleach by Tite Kubo. *Om, pinjam chara-nya, yah. (Minta Ijin)*

**Rated **: T

**Genre **: Romance, Drama, Family

**Starring** : Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki *that's all for now, masih ada yang akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya*

**Warning **: **EYD **ga sempurna *tahap belajar*, **Typo **di mana-mana *tahap belajar*

**Chapter 1**

~ Just, Only, you and me~

_"Yah, inilah Gramy Award untuk penghargaan kategori penyanyi solo terbaik tahun ini..."_ suara pembawa acara penghargaan di TV itu terdengar bersemangat begitu pula para penontonnya, terlebih lagi saat nama sang penyanyi disebutkan, _"Hisana Kuchiki!"_

Rukia mengecilkan volume di TV yang sedari tadi menyala begitu saja saat dia tertidur, "Hah, benar-benar mengagetkanku saja!". Gadis bertubuh mungil itu bangun dari sofa merah bata yang dipakainya untuk tidur tadi, langkah kakinya yang pelan menyeretnya menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang televisi.

_"Thanks for God, karena dia aku mendapat penghargaan ini, penghargaan yang ke lima kalinya tahun ini. Thanks to for my label, staf-staf manegement dan tentu manegerku juga yang sudah bekerja keras..."_ samar-samar suara TV itu terdengar sampai di dapur, Rukia yang masih kesal karena terbangun dengan perasaan tidak enak membanting pintu kulkas yang di bukanya. Susu dingin yang dia tuang di gelas tumpah dari botolnya dan merembes di samping gelasnya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal, "Yang benar saja." Rukia berjalan ke konter dapur untuk mengambil serbet dan membersihkan tumpahan susunya di meja makan.

Setelah banyak nama terucap sebagai terima kasih, penyanyi yang berada di TV itu mengakhiri moment-moment bahagianya di panggung itu dengan memberikan kiss bye dan lambaian tangan kepada penonton. Rukia meneguk habis susu dinginnya sambil menatap sinis televisi yang masih menyiarkan acara penghargaan musik terbesar tahun ini, "Oh, lihatlah. Mana ucapan thanksmu itu untuk keluargamu?".

Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan meninggalkan gelas susunya di meja begitu saja menuju TV yang menyala itu, dengan sekali gerakan kaki, Rukia berhasil mencabut kabel televisi tak berdosa itu tanpa menekan tombol off. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat menguap tanda dia masih mengantuk, niatnya untuk masuk kamar dan melanjutkan tidur malamnya tertunda ketika dering telepon rumah kembali mengagetkannya. "Oh, apalagi?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan malas ke arah telepon rumah yang bertengger manis di meja bulat yang berwarna sama dengan kursi tamu berukiran rumit di sampingnya, warna emas.

"Ya, halo!" suara Rukia berat, entah karena kantuknya atau pengaruh moodnya saat itu.

"Rukia, tidurlah duluan! Beritahu Bibi kalau mau pulang tinggalkan kunci di tempat biasa, sepertinya ibu tidak pulang lagi malam ini." Suara diseberang terdengar riang dan dipenuhi dengan suara ribut lainnya, musik dan suara manusia.

"Bibi tidak datang hari ini, anaknya sakit dan sudah meminta ijin kemarin. Tidak ingat?" jawab Rukia malas sambil melihat-lihat kukunya yang putih bersih tanpa kuteks warna-warni yang biasa dipakai gadis seusianya di kota New York ini.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana..." lagi suara di seberang menyahut. "Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Iya, ibu lupa kalau sudah diminta ijin kemarin." Terdengar semakin berisik ditelinga Rukia, telepon itu penuh dengan suara-suara "Congrats" di seberang. "Ok, thanks... thanks... Rukia sudah kalau begitu ya..." suara ibunya terdengar seperti berteriak di telepon, Rukia sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya. Kosong sesaat, tidak ada siapapun berbicara antara mereka. Seperti biasa, Rukia tahu ibunya tidak akan menutup telepon duluan. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menegang, dia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan suara rendah pun terdengar dari situ, "By the way, congrats buat awardnya," bola mata violetnya memutar malas dangan perasaan campur aduk, "Mom..." gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu menjauhkan gagang teleponnya perlahan sementara samar-samar terdengar suara ibunya di seberang, "Thanks and take care!"

Klik, Rukia menaruh gagang teleponnya di tempatnya semula. Rasanya suhu di ruangan yang besar dan penuh dengan perabotan-perabotan mahal itu semakin terasa dingin. Dengan sekali tepukan, lampu di ruangan itu mati. Dengan langkah gontai Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kaki putih pucat Rukia semakin terlihat memucat ketika hanya diterangi dengan lampu kamar yang putih dan redup, matanya masih di sana, di kedua kakinya saat pintu di belakangnya menutup. Kaki pucatnya terlihat seperti kristal-kristal bening dalam penglihatannya, matanya mulai basah. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika diputuskannya untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!"

* * *

Gadis kecil itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri danau dangan air yang berwarna biru dan hijau. Dress selutut berwarna biru muda bergerak-gerak tertiup angin sepoi di taman itu, meninggalkan jejak belaian lembut di tubuhnya yang masih mungil dan kecil. Air matanya masih terus mengalir di pipinya tanpa terdengar sedikit pun suara, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air danau yang jernih itu. Terlihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan sesekali terlihat ikan-ikan kecil di bawah air bergerak mengacaukan pantulan wajahnya di sana.

"Kau!" sebuah suara terdengar, tidak terlalu jauh tapi tidak terlalu dekat juga. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tapi tidak mendapati siapa pun. Akhirnya dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, rasa takut seorang anak kecil menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Siapa itu? Apa hantu?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar, otaknya memerintahkannya untuk lari tetapi tubuhnya tidak menurut, malah terdiam kaku begitu saja.

"Hei, lihatlah ke atas sini!" perintah suara tadi, membuat gadis kecil itu semakin takut. Tetapi menurut dengan perintah suara itu. Dia memindahkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi mengitar ke arah sebuah pohon dan menatapnya sebentar. Kemudian dia melihat ke atasnya, dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di dahan pohon di hadapannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

Gadis kecil itu masih merasakan gerakan pelan rambut di belakang lehernya, dia masih takut. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Anak kecil itu tertawa kecil, "Yang pastinya bukan hantu!" ucapnya sambil bergerak turun dari pohon yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat, dengan sekali ayunan dari dahan, tubuhnya meloncat dan sudah berdiri di atas tanah.

Kaki kanan anak laki-laki itu bergerak untuk memakai sepatu yang sudah ada di atas tanah dari tadi. "Tadinya aku mau menyuruhmu mengambilkan sepatuku, tetapi..." ucapannya terpotong, dia lebih memilih sibuk dengan rambut 'merah'-nya yang penuh dengan serbuk bunga sakura. "Serbuk ini benar-benar mengganggu!"

Gadis itu memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu memaksa anak laki-laki itu untuk menunduk karena beda tinggi mereka sedikit jauh, dan anak laki-laki itu menurut begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa panjat pohon, kau tahu?" ucapnya dengan nada cuek sambil tangan kecilnya membersihkan perlahan serbuk-serbuk bunga sakura dari rambut berwarna aneh itu, menurutnya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menolak, tangannya juga ikut berhenti bergerak membiarkan tangan mungil gadis itu yang bergerak dengan lembut. "Aku tidak tahu, sebelumnya tetapi akhirnya tahu." Katanya sambil menahan tawa, membuat pundaknya bergerak-gerak sedikit.

"Kau menertawaiku?" gadis kecil itu berhenti membersihkan rambut yang terlihat olehnya berwarna merah—karena sinar matahari sore—itu dari serbuk-serbuk bunga, berjalan mundur dan sekarang sudah berdiri angkuh menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. "Pasti, hanya kau di sini." Anak laki-laki berambut 'merah' itu kini duduk bersilah di hadapan gadis kecil itu sambil sesekali memeriksa rambutnya dari serbuk bunga, kelihatannya sudah bersih. "Kerja yang bagus!" ucapnya sambil menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa panjat pohon, tetapi apa yang lucu dari itu?" tanyanya penasaran, matanya tajam menatap anak laki-laki yang tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap danau itu. "Tidak ada yang lucu dari itu," ucapnya santai. "Lalu?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil berpindah posisi, sedikit menjauh dari hadapan anak laki-laki itu.

"Bahkan mungkin untuk melemparkan sepatuku ke atas itu tidak akan sampai." Lagi, anak laki-laki itu berusaha menahan tawa. Gadis kecil itu kesal karenanya, "Apa? Maksudmu aku pendek?" berdirinya semakin angkuh dengan dagu yang diangkat meninggi, tatapannya di buat sejahat mungkin. Tetapi anak laki-laki itu terlihat santai, "Nah, kau sudah jawab sendiri kan? Bukan aku yang bilang."

"Kau! Huh, menyebalkan!" gadis kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Tetapi baru selangkah, ada sesuatu menarik dressnya sehingga dia pun jatuh terduduk tepat di samping anak laki-laki itu. "Apa yang..." gadis kecil itu berbalik menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan marah. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek," ucapnya sambil menatap mata gadis kecil itu. Seketika rasa kesal gadis kecil itu hilang saat melihat mata coklat keemasan itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu bingung, "Untuk apa?" Matanya masih asik menatap bola mata di hadapannya yang bersinar-sinar itu. "Sudah membersihkan rambutku." Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar, lalu jarinya menyentuh pipi gadis kecil itu. "Tadi, kau habis menangis ya?"

Gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah danau, "Tidak juga, air mata ini yang tidak mau berhenti." Ucapnya datar. "Kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu ikut menatap danau, terlihat dari kejauhan beberapa serangga bergerak di atas air, capung mungkin pikirnya.

"Beberapa hari lalu kakekku meninggal, padahal aku sudah menangis banyak. Tetapi hari ini, ketika ingat kakek lagi air mata ini keluar begitu saja. Rasanya sakit, di sini." Katanya sambil menyentuh dadanya. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah sedih gadis kecil itu, "Tidak apa, kadang orang yang sudah pergi itu harus kita ingat sehingga mereka bisa tetap hidup dalam hati kita. Entah nanti kita akan tersenyum atau menangis karenanya, tetapi itulah yang membuat hidup mereka dulu berarti untuk kita yang masih ada."

Gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan, "Kau pintar bicara." Anak laki-laki itu tidak ikut tertawa, hanya tersenyum lembut. "Bukan pintar bicara, itu karena aku pernah merasakannya juga." Ucapanya datar. Ketika gadis kecil itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, samar-samar di dengarnya dari kejauhan, suara ibunya. "Rukia-chan... Rukia-chan..." tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Tanda persahabatan kita! Terima kasih sudah menghiburku hari ini!" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil melepas kalung yang dipakainya dan dengan gerakan cepat memasangnya di leher anak laki-laki itu yang hanya bisa terdiam dan sedikit kaget. Kalung berliontin 'K' dengan ukiran permata biru muda di setiap sudut liontin berukuran kelereng itu kini bertengger manis di lehernya.

"Aku harus pulang, besok aku datang lagi." gadis kecil itu mengambil jarak.

"Tunggu!" panggil anak laki-laki itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku janji, kita ketemu lagi di sini!" teriaknya kencang sambil berlari semakin menjauhi tempatnya tadi. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu semakin hilang di telan jarak, gadis kecil itu tidak dapat lagi melihat jelas tubuhnya yang kurus tinggi itu.

_"Tunggu! Aku belum tahu namanya!"_ keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya, _"Jangan pergi dulu! Aku harus tanya namanya!"_ keringat membuat rambutnya sedikit basah dan menjadi lepek. Badannya bergerak tidak tenang di atas kasurnya, _"Tunggu!"_

"Tunggu!" teriaknya dengan suara kencang, rambut orangenya melengkat di wajahnya ketika dia terbangun. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu. Disandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur, tangan kanannya mengambil gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil meneguk habis isinya, sebagian mengalir di samping mulutnya. Membuat air itu seperti aliran sungai kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Sinar matahari dari jendela kamarnya membuat siluet keemasan diseluruh tubuhnya, matanya memejam sesaat karena silau matahari yang ditatapnya. _Mimpi ini..._ batinnya seraya meremas rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan sebelah tangannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menaruh gelas kosong itu di tempatnya semula dan sedikit menggeser tangannya agar dapat meraih ponsel tepat disebelah gelas itu.

"Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Ichigo, kau harus datang sekarang!" suara di seberang terdengar panik. "Ada masalah!"

Ichigo, cowok berambut orange itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Tunggulah." kakinya kini telah menyentuh lantai kamarnya, dinginnya merasuk sampai di dalam kulit. "Aku segera ke sana."

* * *

Rukia berjalan santai keluar dari kamarnya, penampilannya sudah rapi. Langit yang ia lihat dari jendelanya terlihat begitu biru, bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya saat ini. "Mau ke mana?" sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkannya.

Rukia berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang beberapa minggu ini tidak di lihatnya. "Sekolah." Kata Rukia pelan. Tangannya membetulkan tas ransel di pundaknya.

"Dengan baju seperti itu?" suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih berat. Rukia kembali menatap sosok tinggi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian pandangannya turun ke arah celana jins biru tua yang dipakainya, naik ke atas dengan kaos berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Go to the Hell!'. Tangannya memperbaiki posisi topi hitam berbordir 'NY'. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini," ucapnya santai sambil berjalan melewati sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil memegang map-map berisi kertas-kertas penting di dalamnya, "Menurutku..."

"Itu kan menurutmu, Tetapi orang lain? Ayah seperti melihat gelandangan." Ucapnya sambil menatap anak perempuannya yang kini tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya memakai sepatu kets hitamnya. Mata Rukia menyimpit, tidak ingin menatap lagi pria dengan rambut panjang sepundaknya dengan jas rapi yang menutup tubuh bidangnya. "Seperti orang lain peduli saja, bahkan mungkin kau juga sama. Pasti hanya formalitas saja kan bertanya seperti itu?" ucapnya pedas sambil melanjutkan memakai sepatunya.

"Rukia, Ayah..."

Hentakan sepatunya terdengar keras begitu tali terakhir selesai dia ikat. "Berhenti bersikap sok peduli, setiap hari aku seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin aku seperti yang ada di kepalamu, cobalah untuk pulang..." Rukia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan. "Setiap hari!" ucapnya kasar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengatupkan rahangnya, kesal sudah mencapai otaknya. Anak perempuan satu-satunya itu melawannya, tanpa dia sadari matanya mulai basah karena menahan emosi. Tetapi getaran ponsel dalam saku jasnya membuatnya menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat berusaha menghapus kesedihan dalam hatinya. "Pak, klien dari London ingin segera kita ke sana. Mereka menyetujui gagasan proyek kita, dan meminta Anda sendiri untuk ke sana langsung." orang di seberang langsung bersuara ketika tombol angkat ia tekan.

"Bagus, siapkan penerbangan. Kita segera ke sana!" perintahnya sekaligus mengakhiri telepon dengan bawahannya itu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, menghapus kesedihan yang baru saja dia rasakan. Seakan perasaan itu tadi tidak ada, ia segera mempersiapkan semua keperluannya dan meninggalkan rumah yang baru lima belas menit dia injak setelah lebih lima minggu dia tinggalkan itu.

* * *

Suara berisik dari botol kaleng yang menggelinding tidak mengganggu pendengarannya, Rukia terus saja menendang botol kaleng itu selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Seakan suara botol kaleng itu bisa meredakan emosinya setelah bertemu Ayahnya tadi. Tiba-tiba dia ditabrak seseorang dari depan, "Gomenasai, gomenasai." Ucap orang yang menabraknya itu. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati orang yang menabraknya itu wanita berkulit putih Asia. Sepertinya orang Jepang, pikirnya.

"It's okay," kemudian Rukia berlalu dari tempatnya itu, botol kaleng yang ia tendang-tendang tadi sudah tidak ia tahu keberadaannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kepalanya seakan memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali mimpi semalam. Mimpi pertemuannya dengan anak laki-laki berambut orange, yang sebenarnya dulu bukan sebuah mimpi. Itu merupakan kejadian nyata sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Kenapa, semalam aku bermimpi tentang kejadian waktu itu?" suara dalam hatinya bertanya, membuat alisnya berkerut. Baginya, kejadian itu seperti dongeng anak kecil. Termasuk dalam cerita yang bergenre happy menurutnya. Tetapi mimpi semalam seperti membuat dongeng itu menjadi cerita yang unhappy, berpisah begitu saja tanpa pernah bertemu lagi.

Rasa bersalah mulai merasuki hatinya, "Maaf, aku tidak menepati janji." Ucapnya pelan sambil menatap langit. "Haha..." gadis berambut sebahu itu tertawa hambar. "Seperti dia bisa mendengar itu saja." Kakinya mulai bergerak, selangkah demi selangkah membuat perasaanya semakin kacau. Seperti hidupnya yang tidak bahagia dan kacau. Seandainya dulu dia dan kedua orang tuanya tidak ke Amerika, tidak meninggalkan Jepang. Mungkin saja dia bukan termasuk salah satu anak dari keluarga 'hampir' broken home.

Ketika pikirannya di penuhi dengan Jepang, negara di mana ia di lahirkan. Ide itu pun muncul, "Kenapa aku tidak ke sana saja," ucapnya sambil menarik bibir membentuk senyum. "Jepang."

* * *

_"Dear Mom & Dad..._

_Saat kalian... maksudku, salah satu dari kalian membaca surat ini, mungkin kakiku sudah tidak menginjak tanah kota New York lagi. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kemana kakiku sekarang menapak, karena aku yakin beberapa detik kemudian aku akan dipaksa kembali ke New York oleh orang suruhan kalian._

_Jangan khawatir, aku bisa hidup dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, aku ingin hidup sendiri tanpa uang kalian, tanpa nama kalian dan pasti tanpa kasih sayang kalian, walaupun aku sepertinya sudah terbiasa._

_Semoga dengan begini, kalian bisa lebih menyadari bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa 'Kuchiki Rukia' dan seberapa penting gadis yang baru kemarin berumur 16 tahun tanpa kalian sadari itu bagi kalian. Tidak usah mencariku sampai kalian merasa aku lebih penting dibanding 'pekerjaan'._

_Goodbye,_

_Mom & Dad_

Kertas berwarna biru muda terlepas dari tangan Kuchiki Hisana ketika baru saja dia selesai membaca tulisan berwarna hitam disana. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, bingung, khawatir, panik, sedih, kecewa bukan hanya untuk anak semata wayangnya itu tetapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Kecewa karena dialah salah satu alasan anaknya pergi dari rumah. Air matanya menetes perlahan tanpa ada sedikitpun isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangannya bergetar ketika menyentuh layar handphone-nya, ada sebuah nama yang ingin dia hubungi. 'Rukia'

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktiv atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi._

"Rukia..." panggilnya dengan suara parau karena menahan tangis agar tidak meledak.

Kembali tangannya bergerak menyentuh layar handphone untuk kedua kali menghubungi seseorang. Kali ini suaminya.

"Halo..." suara di seberang terdengar berat.

"Rukia..." ucap Hisana tertahan.

"Ada apa?" masih dengan suara berat dan datar.

"Rukia... pergi dari... rumah" kali ini Hisana tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. "Lakukanlah sesuatu..."

"Kemana dia pergi? Aku akan perintahkan orang-orangku untuk membawanya pulang." Suara di seberang walau masih datar tetapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak... bilang..." Hisana kembali menatap kertas biru muda yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa... di surat... kecuali meninggalkan New York."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar sedikit isakan dari Hisana.

"Kau tanyakan pada teman-temannya, mungkin dia ada di salah satu rumah mereka." Kata Byakuya, di seberang ia terdengar sedikit sibuk dengan suara-suara kertas.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Hisana berhenti, menyadari sesuatu. "Siapa saja temannya."

"Pergilah ke sekolahnya, tanya saja di sana." Perintah Byakuya lagi.

"Tapi, dia sendiri bilang pergi dari New York. Lagi pula, aku sejam lagi ada show di Los Angeles. Tidak bisa." Hisana menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Rukia pasti masih di New York, dia tidak akan berani pergi jauh! Tinggalkan saja show itu! Cari Rukia!" suara Byakuya sedikit mengeras.

"Show itu sangat penting, ini masih acara dari Award kemarin. Apa kau tidak bisa pulang dan mengurus ini?" Kini suara Isakan sudah lenyap berganti dengan nada kesal dari Hisana.

"Hhhhh..." helaan nafas Byakuya terdengar berat, "Masih ada proyek yang belum selesai." Ucapnya kembali datar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?" tanya Hisana kembali khawatir.

"Tenanglah," suara di seberang mencoba menenangkan, "Nanti dia akan pulang kalau sudah kehabisan uang." Byakuya terdengar sedang sibuk mengetik, sepertinya dia me-loadspeaker-kan handphonenya.

"Aku harap begitu," Hisana sudah terdengar tenang, pikirannya kini sama dengan suaminya. Rukia pasti pulang jika sudah tidak punya uang. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja proyekmu. Aku mau siap-siap berangkat sejam lagi."

"Ya." Tidak berapa lama komunikasi jarak jauh itu pun berakhir.

Hisana mengambil kembali kertas yang tadi dijatuhkannya lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja belajar Rukia. Bunyi sepatunya terdengar senada saat mulai meninggalkan kamar Rukia, beberapa menit sebelum ini dia berencana akan menyapa Rukia sebentar, memberinya uang jajan kemudian pergi ke shownya setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan Rukia yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Sekarang baginya terasa lebih mudah, tanpa harus berdebat kecil tentang... Rukia, profesi artisnya dan rumah. Dia yakin Rukia akan pulang dan surat itu hanya ancaman seorang anak kecil.

Kini di dalam pikirannya, Rukia masih anak-anak, Rukia tidak akan mampu hidup sendiri, Rukia tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang dari orang tuanya, dan Rukia tidak bisa pergi jauh apa lagi meninggalkan New York...

* * *

_"Welcome to Tokyo-Japan, Thank You for Your..." _Suara pramugari berlalu begitu saja di telinga Rukia saat matanya terbuka. Selama penerbangan, dia menggunakannya untuk tidur, mendengar musik, membaca buku, dan tidur. Perjalanan yang memakan hampir duabelas jam itu membuatnya lelah.

Ditariknya tas ransel dari dek penyimpanan tepat di atas tempat duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu pesawat yang sedari tadi terbuka. Sepertinya dialah penumpang yang terakhir turun dari pesawat.

Rukia terdiam sebentar saat tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari musim gugur di Jepang, segaris senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Kakinya dengan perlahan melangkah menuruni tangga pesawat.

"Selangkah lagi," batinnya masih terus tersenyum.

Saat langkah terakhirnya memastikannya memijak tanah, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri. Seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar jalan. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, dia merindukan ini. Udara yang sama, udara yang dia hirup ketika berumur enam tahun. Udara yang di hirup oleh anak laki-laki berambut merah yang ditemuinya di taman.

"Aku kembali..." ucap Rukia entah pada siapa dengan perasaan tenang dan juga bahagia.

* * *

To Be Continue~~

Yohohohoho~~ (Ketawa ala Brook) akhirnya jadi juga nih, tapi masih chapter 1... bagi teman-teman yang udah baca, mungkin berpikir, "Nih cerita panjang amat, ya?" betul sekali, kalau dibilang mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi, hhmmm... sepuluh chapter lagi? Maybe~~ kkkk~

Aku sebagai Newbie ini, berharap teman-teman suka cerita pertama aku ini. Dan smoga nggak bosan, yah~~ dan si Newbie ini butuh review dari Chingu sekalian untuk menjadi obat penyemangat buat lanjutin cerita ini. Mohon bantuannya, Minna-san~~ *bowing.. bowing...*

And~~ Thank you, arigatou, Kamsahamnida, terima kasih buat chingu sekalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan juga me-review- (please~~) /(*o*)\

Sekali lagi terima kasih, chingudeul~~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah... Annyeong~~


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa~ Annyeong~

Aqua'sora desu... kembali lagi~~ *lambai-lambai~*

Hehehe, chapter 2 update, nih. Sesuai permintaan teman-teman. Update kilat~~ *bener-bener kilat, nih*

Ehhmmm... boleh ngasih sinopsis gag, ya? Boleh gag, ya? Soalnya kalau Summary pendek sih... aiiggooo~~ ah, ngasih deh. Biar teman-teman lebih bisa mendalami cerita ini. *nah, loh?*

**~ Sinopsis ~**

_Kuchiki Rukia adalah putri tunggal dari arsitektur ternama Kuchiki Byakuya, dan juga putri dari penyanyi sekaligus artis terkenal di Amerika, Kuchiki Hisana. Karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanya—yang bisa dikatakan workcaholic—yang padat sehingga mereka tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama putrinya, membuat Kuchiki Rukia merasa kesepian selama bertahun-tahun sejak pindah dari Jepang ke kota New York. Suatu ketika Rukia teringat pada negara kelahirannya yaitu Jepang, dimana pada saat yang sama pikirannya terus tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sempat di temuinya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke New York. Saat itu Rukia dan anak laki-laki itu masih berumur sekitar enam-tujuh tahun, dan sebelum berpisah dari anak laki-laki itu, Rukia berjanji untuk menemui anak laki-laki itu esoknya di tempat yang sama. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Jepang setelah hampir seminggu meninggalnya Kakek Rukia._

_Karena merasa kehidupannya tidak bahagia di New York, maka Rukia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota itu dan juga kedua orang tuannya dengan hanya meninggalkan selembar surat. Kuchiki Rukia, memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di Jepang tanpa menggunakan nama keluarganya yang terkenal. Berbekal uang tabungannya, Rukia memulai hidupnya dengan identitas baru. Selain untuk membuat sadar kedua orang tuanya, kepergian Rukia ke Jepang juga untuk menepati janjinya yang sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu._

_Akankah Rukia, putri dari arsitek dan artis terkenal dapat hidup sendiri di kota besar di Jepang? Akankah kepergiannya dapat membuat kedua orang tuanya sadar bahwa keluarga lebih penting dibandingkan pekerjaan? Akankah Rukia dapat bertemu kembali dengan anak laki-laki dari masa lalunya?_

Oke, sepertinya benar-benar sinopsis yang panjang. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja... ehhm, oh iya. Buat balasan review, nanti bagian bawah. *biar teman-teman baca ceritanya dulu. Kkk~*

Oke... *oke mulu'* gag usah banyak cincong deh author, mending langsung baca aja. Yuuukk... mari'~

**Disclaimer : **Bleach by Tite Kubo *Om, jangan bosan-bosan ngasih ijin ke aku-nya yah. Minjam doang kok chara-nya... ya ya ya~*

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Family

**Starring** : Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Isshin Kurosaki, DLL *Banyak deh~*

**Warning **: **EYD **ga sempurna *tahap belajar*, **Typo **di mana-mana *tahap belajar*

**Chapter 2**

~ don't be afraid of the dark ~

"Ichigo!" sebuah suara tepat di samping telingannya jelas membuat si pemilik telinga terloncat kaget.

"Suaramu itu, seandainya bisa sehari saja tidak berteriak." Ejek Ichigo dengan ekspresi menahan kesal.

"Hei, kamu lebih milih aku yang teriak atau Sutradara?" tanya Uryu santai, si pemilik suara sedang melihat-lihat buku panjang dan tebalnya. Tidak lupa dengan memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang sudah benar.

"Ya.. ya..." balas Ichigo cuek sambil mempersiapkan dirinya yang baru selesai di make up oleh make up artis.

"Kulihat, beberapa hari ini kau melamun terus? Ini bukan tentang masalah kemarin kan? Itu sudah selesai." Mulai Uryu masih tetap dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari buku panjang, yang sebenarnya adalah jadwal-jadwal kegiatan Ichigo. Yah, Ishida Uryu adalah menejer Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan sok tahu, jelaslah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah model nggak tahu diri kemarin itu. Beruntung sekali dia dilamunin sama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' ini." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada angkuhnya seperti biasa. Ishida sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Ichigo yang satu itu, 'narsisme'.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu siapa yang sudah beruntung dilamunin sama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' ini?" tanya Uryu dengan penekanan pada nama Ichigo.

Hening. Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Karena dia sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa nama seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya melamun. Ya, sejak mimpinya lima hari lalu, Ichigo semakin sering melamun tentang gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di taman sepuluh tahun lalu.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia sampai hari ini tidak tahu apa pun tentang gadis kecil itu, bahkan namanya. Setelah hari pertemuan mereka, sesuai janji si gadis kecil bergaun biru muda itu, Ichigo datang lagi ke taman itu. Bahkan bukan hanya hari itu, setiap hari Ichigo rela menunggu gadis kecil itu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah muncul. Bahkan selama hampir setahun Ichigo dengan rajinnya datang ke taman itu.

Setelah setahun itu, Ichigo berpikir untuk tidak lagi percaya pada janji gadis kecil itu. Terakhir kali Ichigo teringat janji itu kembali waktu dia baru saja lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama, saat itu dengan kembalinya harapan dapat bertemu. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat rumahnya itu. Tetapi tetap saja, gadis kecil dalam ingatannya tidak pernah datang.

Sekarang Ichigo hanya dapat bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kabar gadis kecil itu? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Sudah tinggikah? Masih kurus kah? Atau secantik apakah dia? Ichigo hanya dapat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan itu semua pada siapa pun, kecuali pada Ibunya.

"Ya sudahlah," Ichigo tersadar, "Kau melamun lagi. Tidak usah dijawab. Sekarang cepat pergi sana untuk pengambilan gambar." Perintah Uryu sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa pelan lalu berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan gambar yang berseting sebuah taman. Ada sebuah bangku di sana, dan sudah duduk seorang model berambut hitam pendek di sana.

"Nah, Kurosaki. Setelah Hinamori menoleh ke kanan, kau berjalan masuk ke arah taman lalu menyapanya. Bagaimana? Mengerti?" tanya sutradara pada Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, jelas saja dia sudah mempelajari skenario dari cerita yang akan jadi iklan parfum ini.

"Bagus," Sutradara berambut ikal diikat itu mengangguk senang, topi jeraminya ikut bergerak. "Oke, Hinamori bersiap!" teriak sutradara nyentrik itu dengan jubah bermotif bunga mawar itu. "And, Action!" teriaknya lagi.

Terlihat, Hinamori mendalami perannya. Setelah melihat jam tangannya, kemudian ia menengok ke sebelah kanan. "Ini saatnya," batin Ichigo. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju bangku taman, di mana Hinamori sudah duduk disana.

Dalam pandangannya seakan semuanya berjalan lambat, Ichigo masih terus berusaha berakting sesuai skenario. Tanpa ada aba-aba, ingatannya berputar dengan tempo cepat seperti film rusak dan kembali pada ingatannya tentang gadis kecil itu. Dan seketika, dalam penglihatannya sosok Hinamori yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman, berubah menjadi sosok gadis kecil dengan gaun biru muda selututnya duduk di bangku itu.

Ekspresinya berubah kaget, kemudian beberapa detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum, masih berusaha sesuai dengan skenario walau entah kenapa di hadapannya kini tak lagi Hinamori melainkan gadis kecil yang sedang melihat langit. Bibirnya mulai bergerak, kata-kata ini sama persis seperti yang ingin ia ucapkan saat bertemu dengan si gadis kecil, suatu saat nanti.

"Hai, apa kabar?" ucapnya dengan tenang, namun penuh dengan perasaan bahagia di dalamnya. Setelah itu, gadis kecil yang sedang sibuk menatap langit tadi terdiam seperti kaget, lalu berbalik menatap matanya.

"Hai, Baik. Lama tak berjumpa." Ucapnya ceria sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"CUUUUT!" teriakan sutradara membuat Ichigo kaget dan bayangan gadis kecil di hadapannya buyar dan berganti dengan sosok Hinamori. "Oke! Tadi itu bagus sekali." Sutradara nyentrik itu terlihat bahagia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya pada sutradara yang masih bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak 'Bravo'. Hinamori membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi kembali menuju tendanya.

Ichigo masih betah di sana. Di tempat dia sedari tadi berdiri, menatap bangku yang kini kosong. "Lihat kan, masih sama. Lagi-lagi kamu membantuku." Batinnya lalu tersenyum pada bangku taman.

"Ichigo!" panggil Uryu sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya, membuat Ichigo berbalik.

"Ayo, siap-siap. Kamu masih ada jadwal pemotretan majalah Elite satu setengah jam lagi."

"Oke." Ichigo berjalan mengikuti langkah Uryu yang panjang-panjang, tanpa sadar dia berbalik ke arah taman tadi lalu mengucapkan kata yang sering ia ucapkan ketika dia menyadari, dirinya sudah di bantu oleh si gadis kecil. "Terima kasih"

* * *

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya pria cantik di belakangnya, membuatnya menurunkan majalah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dari cermin.

"Hmmm... ini bagus." Ucap Rukia puas sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang kini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. "Seperti bebanku ikut terpotong juga, rasanya ringan." Rukia memainkan rambut hitamnya yang kini hanya panjang seleher.

"Oh, Miss... ucapan itu yang selalu membuatku bersemangat. Saat mereka berkata beban mereka hilang bersama rambut mereka yang menjadi cantik." Si pria cantik bergerak lincah sambil sesekali memainkan bulu mata palsunya yang panjang.

"Terima kasih, Yumichika." Balas Rukia sambil berdiri dari kursi salonnya. Dengan begini, semakin sulit ketika nanti kelak, entah kapan orang tuanya mau mencarinya. Dengan gaya barunya, terutama rambut barunya.

"Lain kali datang lagi ke sini Miss Rukia yang cantik, khusus untukmu aku akan diskon." Ucap Yumichika sambil menerima uang dari Rukia.

"Itu pasti." Ucap Rukia mantap, berhubung salon Yumichika inilah yang tersembunyi dan sedikit pengunjung. Itulah target salon Rukia, dia tidak ingin ada orang yang bisa mengenalnya. Walau dia yakin, di Tokyo-Jepang ini kemungkinan besar sepuluh banding satu orang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan yang mengenalinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Miss Pretty..." teriak Yumichika sambil melambai pada Rukia yang keluar dari salonnya. Dari balik kaca Rukia membalas lambaian itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah alamat yang tertera di layar handphone-nya. Jalan Midori, tempat tujuan berikutnya.

Setelah search di internet, akhirnya dia menemukan apartemen sederhana dan murah. Lingkungannya pun aman, apartemennya anak-anak sekolahan. Ya, Rukialah salah satu calon penghuni apartemen itu. Letak salon tadi ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dengan jalan Midori. Tidak berapa lama setelah naik bis, Rukia berhasil sampai di jalan midori.

"Nah, ini dia." Ucapnya semangat setelah berhasil menemukan apartemen yang dicarinya.

Dengan semangat, Rukia memasuki apartemen yang kira-kira mempunyai empat lantai itu. Sambil menarik koper kecilnya dan memperbaiki letak tas ransel di pundaknya dia berjalan mencari dimana ruangan kontraktornya. Ternyata di lantai satu, dan Rukia bersyukur karena tidak perlu susah-susah menarik kopernya.

"Yah, masuk!" perintah orang dalam ruangan yang dicari setelah Rukia mengetok dua kali pintunya.

"Permisi," ucap Rukia sopan sambil manarik kopernya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si pemilik suara tadi.

"Apa masih ada kamar kosong untuk satu orang?" tanya Rukia, berharap lebih karena apartemen ini strategis karena jauh dari keramian.

"Tentu saja, ada banyak di sini kalau kau mau." Pria bertopi dan berambut pirang itu terlihat ceria begitu Rukia menanyakan kamar kosong. Dalam pikirannya ada lagi pemasukan barunya. "Oh, silahkan duduk dulu." Ucapnya sambil menawarkan agar Rukia duduk di sofa yang terlihat berdebu, sepertinya sudah lama tidak ada yang duduk di sana.

Rukia juga ikut senang sambil duduk di sofa, dia melihat pria bertopi itu sedang menyeduh dua gelas teh. "Kau tahu, kau orang yang pertama datang setelah enam bulan." Ucapnya.

"Oh, kalau boleh tahu. Di apartemen ini sekarang sedang berapa kamar yang kosong?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Sepertinya dia belum menangkap maksud dari si pria berambut pirang itu.

"Entahlah, kalau yang kosong. Tetapi kalau yang terisi Cuma lima kamar." Ucapnya masih dengan nada ceria.

Kini ekspresi Rukia sedikit heran, kenapa apartemen sebesar ini, penghuninya hanya sedikit. Ini bukan karena angker kan?

"Kenapa Cuma lima kamar, Pak?" Rukia mencoba mencari tahu, apa yang tidak beres dari apartemen ini.

Sambil membawa dua gelas teh, pria bertopi itu angkat bicara. "Ini semua karena apartemen baru di depan sana." Ucapnya santai. "Ayo, minum dulu tehnya." Tawarnya ramah.

Rukia kemudian mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya, kebetulan dia sedang kehausan. "Hmmm... memangnya apa bedanya apartemen ini dengan yang baru itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Sejak apartemen baru itu di resmikan, semua penghuni apartemenku pindah ke sana. Kecuali mereka yang tinggal berlima sekarang ini." Jelas si pria bertopi itu. "Nah, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uruhara Kisuke." Ucapnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kuc... ehm... Shirayuki Rukia." Rukia tersenyum kecut, hampir saja dia keceplosan memakai nama Ayahnya, Kuchiki. Jelas saja nanti orang mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, Nona Shirayuki. Jadi pesan kamar di sini?" tanya Uruhara si Apartment's Owner.

* * *

"Wah, berdebu sekali." Ucap Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar debu-debu dalam kamar itu tidak berterbangan masuk kehidungnya.

"Yah, maaf. Ini karena sudah lama tidak di huni. Tapi fasilitas dalam kamar ini masih bagus kok. Coba ini lampunya." Ucap Uruhara sambil mencoba sekering lampunya. Dan tepat, lampunya masih menyala. Bahkan terang.

"Tidak apa kok Mr. Uruhara." Rukia benar-benar senang, akhirnya memiliki ruangan pribadi sendiri.

"Berhubung karena berdebu, aku akan minta tolong anak-anak dari kamar lain untuk membantumu bersih-bersih." Ujar Mr. Uruhara - begitu dia ingin di panggilkan - beranjak dari kamar Rukia.

"Ah, Mr. Uruhara tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan yang lain. Aku bisa kok sendiri. Lagi pula barang-barangku sedikit. Jadi tidak sulit." Pinta Rukia, tidak enak kalau minta tolong pada yang lain.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi mengambil penyedot debu dan alat pembersih lainnya yah." Ucap Mr. Uruhara semangat.

"Ya." Rukia tersenyum lalu memulai sendiri kegiatannya, dia membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara bersih bisa masuk menggantikan udara kotor dan berdebu dari dalam kamarnya.

Pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya tidak buruk juga, tidak salah dia memilih di lantai tiga. Langit sore terlihat jelas, bahkan matahari yang akan terbenam pun terlihat di antara atap-atap rumah. Warna langit yang indah, warna langit yang sama saat bertemu anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Hai, apa kabar?" tanya Rukia pada langit senja yang mengingatkannya lagi pada anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Nah, ini dia." Suara Mr. Uruhara membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih Mr. Uruhara." Rukia mengambil penyedot debu dan beberapa alat pembersih lainnya yang di bawa pria bertopi itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya .

"Ah, Tidak usah Mr. Biar aku saja. Mr. Pasti banyak kerjaan lain kan?" tanya Rukia memberi alasan.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja. Aku selalu ada di ruanganku. Oke?"

"Oke" ucap Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Masih sama, dalam benak gadis berambut pendek itu tentang ingatannya dengan tempat yang kini baru dikunjunginya lagi setelah sepuluh tahun. Tidak ada yang berubah, danaunya, pohon-pohonnya, udaranya, sejuknya, tenangnya. Semuanya terasa sama seperti dulu, taman inilah yang menjadi tempat pertama dia kunjungi setelah baru kemarin tiba di Jepang. Walaupun taman ini jarang dia datangi kecuali dulu saat kakeknya masih hidup, setiap akhir minggu kakeknya menyempatkan waktu untuk bisa jalan-jalan di taman ini bersama cucu satu-satunya.

Perasaan sedih kembali menyinggapi hatinya ketika mengingat kembali kakeknya. Perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuat air matanya menetes. "Kakek pasti berarti sekali buatku yah? Aku selalu menangis kalau ingat kakek." Ucapnya senduh, di langkahkan kakinya menyusuri pinggiran danau. Seketika Rukia merasakan De javu, seperti mengulang kembali kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

Diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, tak ada siapa pun. Hanya hembusan angin sepoi musim gugur yang menemaninya. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Rukia?" tawa sinis dia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan mengejek dirinya, mempertegas pikiran yang mengusiknya. "Masih adakah orang yang percaya pada janji sepuluh tahun lalu yang tidak kau tepati?"

Rukia menunduk, mendapati pantulan wajahnya dari air danau. Senyumnya terlihat begitu sedih. Perasaan hanya seorang diri dan merasa kesepian sering dia rasakan, tetapi baru kali ini dia merasakan kesedihan akan hal itu. "Hhhhh..." dihembuskannya nafasnya kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan begitu kesedihannya dapat pergi dan membuatnya kembali kuat.

"Cukup, berhentilah melankolis, Rukia! Tidak ada gunanya!" tegurnya pada diri sendiri, dia memilih berdiri dan perlahan meninggalkan danau dan juga taman kenangannya itu. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu kalimat, "Jika sudah waktunya, semua akan kembali padamu lagi." Setelah itu, dengan mantap ditegakkan lagi kepalanya menatap langit siang yang begitu cerah dan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

* * *

Langit sore yang cerah, tanpa ada satu awan pun yang menghalangi sinar matahari senja yang dengan senang hati menumpahkan seluruh cahayanya pada sebuah taman. Entah apa yang membuatnya menginjak lagi taman itu, mungkin karena mimpinya beberapa hari lalu dan semakin sering membuat otaknya melamun tentang gadis kecil berambut hitam gelap dari masa lalunya. Padahal terakhir dia mengunjungi taman itu ketika kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya dan bersikeras untuk tidak mendatangi lagi tempat ini. Tetapi percuma, semakin ia ingin melupakan kenangan tentang gadis kecil itu. Semakin sering pula objek lamunannya itu muncul dalam ingatan pria berumur 17 tahun itu.

Sejak lulus SMP, Ichigo lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo, daripada di Karakura yang notabene kota kelahirannya, juga di mana Ayahnya tinggal dan bekerja sebagai Dokter. Selain untuk belajar mandiri dan juga untuk menghidarkan ayahnya dari kejaran wartawan, juga karena ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari taman itu agar tidak semakin intens pikirannya berkutat hanya tentang—gadis kecil, gaun biru muda, rambut hitam gelap, mata violet indah, pendek, cantik—dari hari ke hari.

Tetapi, kenyataanya sekarang lain. Kini kakinya malah menginjak taman itu, dengan masih berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil itu yang pasti kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Harapan yang bahkan untuk memudar pun, adalah hal yang mustahil.

Digenggamnya liontin kalung yang masih terpasang di lehernya, berharap dengan begitu si pemilik dapat muncul di hadapannya saat itu juga. Ichigo hanya terdiam, di bawah pohon besar yang dulu adalah tempatnya untuk bermain dan juga tempat pertama kali dia melihat anak kecil yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada saat dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun, dirinya yang sedang bersantai di sebuah dahan pohon sambil menikmati angin musim semi. Tiba-tiba ujung matanya mendapati sesuatu bergerak di dekat danau. Saat diperhatikannya baik-baik, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah anak kecil seumuran dengannya. Terlihat dari tempatnya, gadis kecil itu sedang termenung di tepi danau. Entah kenapa, dia bisa melihat hanya dari punggungnya saja, Ichigo kecil tahu kalau gadis itu sedang sedih.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo kecil mendapat ide, dengan sengaja melepas sebelah sepatunya lalu menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Dan dengan panggilan singkat, Ichigo berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu berbalik dan mencari dirinya. Saat itulah, kenangannya dimulai. Kenangan singkat yang tidak bisa begitu saja dia lupakan, bahkan mata violet gadis kecil itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya ketika mata violet itu memandang kedua bola matanya lama.

Kini, setelah untuk kedua kalinya ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak datang lagi ke taman itu. Tetap saja yang di dapatnya sama seperti waktu dulu, hanya ada danau yang terlihat tenang, pohon-pohon yang daunnya bergerak pelan, dan juga hembusan angin. Hanya taman yang sepi tanpa pengunjung satu pun. "Kau masih belum di sini?" tanya Ichigo, entah pada daun yang berguguran ataukah pada angin yang berhembus menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"Kalau kau melihatku sekarang, aku yakin kau pasti akan menertawaiku." Angin musim gugur masih setia menemani sepasang mata coklat yang menyapu bersih pemandangan taman di hadapannya. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih di sini. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu." Danau yang tadinya terlihat tenang kini bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, membuat gelombang-gelombang kecil di permukaannya. "Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti, kau akan muncul di sini, di taman ini. Menyapaku seperti kau menyapaku di setiap mimpi." Suaranya semakin kecil, menahan sesuatu yang entah apa membuatnya jadi begitu lemah. Kemudian, Ichigo tertawa sendiri. Menertawai dirinya yang ternyata masih belum berubah, masih sama seperti waktu kecil. "Aku yang bodoh ini masih mengingatmu, apa kamu juga sama bodohnya seperti aku yang masih mengingat kenangan singkat kita?" tawanya berhenti, kini matanya menatap sendu air danau yang kini mulai kembali tenang. "Aku harap kau masih bodoh, sama sepertiku saat ini."

Ditatapnya langit senja yang semakin memerah, membantu rambutnya untuk berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Ichigo tersenyum, entah karena apa. Kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Tanpa sedikit pun berbalik ke belakang.

* * *

"Ibu, apa kabar?" suaranya terdengar serak. "Maaf Bu, lama tidak mengunjungimu."

Mata ambernya meneliti setiap lekuk batu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Masih sama ketika terakhir kali dilihatnya. Ia yakin, ini pasti kerjaan ayahnya sehingga batu kokoh di hadapannya itu masih terlihat bagus seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

Bunga lily kesukaan ibunya dia letakkan di batu nisan itu, matanya menatap beberapa tangkai bunga di sana. Ia pikir, lagi-lagi mungkin ayahnya. "Sudah duabelas tahun ya, Bu" tanyanya pada batu tersebut. Langit senja kini semakin menghilang di ganti dengan langit malam, tepat saat waktu kepergian ibunya duabelas tahun lalu.

"Bu, hari ini lagi-lagi aku ke taman itu." Ichigo menatap sendu batu nisan itu, kemudian tersenyum. "Tetapi, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak datang." Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, udara di sekitarnya membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Udara musim gugur yang meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk untuknya. Udara yang terus berhembus walau sangat dingin dengan setia menemaninya bersama tubuh ibunya yang terbujur kaku di sampingnya duabelas tahun silam. Udara yang tidak akan berubah hangat walau saat itu dia menangis kencang tanpa henti.

"Ibu jangan tertawai aku, ya. Walau sudah lama aku bilang tidak akan percaya lagi pada janjinya, tetap saja perasaanku dan juga pikiranku teringat padanya dan mau tidak mau, janji, tempat dan segala macam tentang gadis kecil itu berkelebat dalam ingatanku." Ichigo sudah kembali memulai bercerita, tentang seseorang yang hanya ibunya yang tahu.

"Bu, aku bingung. Apakah aku harus membenci gadis itu karena tidak menepati janjinya atau aku harus tetap menunggunya?" tidak ada jawaban, lagi-lagi hanya angin yang bertiup. Ichigo menghela nafas, "Sepertinya, hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab. Ya, kan Bu?" Ichigo berjongkok tepat di hadapan batu nisan ibunya, mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celana dan mengatupkan ke duanya di depan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, berdoa untuk ibunya di surga. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ichigo bangkit dan menatap batu nisan ibunya sebentar. Lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa batu nisan terlewati, terlihat sebuah batu nisan yang kini terlihat lebih bersih. Tidak sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun lalu. Sepertinya keluarga si pemilik batu nisan ini baru-baru mendatanginya, terlihat dari dupa yang baru di bakar dan juga sebuah bucket bunga matahari di sana. Ichigo menatap batu nisan itu sebentar, lalu memilih untuk kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk pemilik batu nisan ini di surga sana.

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya, terlihat nama yang tertera di sana. Kuchiki Ginrei. Ichigo merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, setelah menggali ingatannya sesaat tetapi tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa. "Entahlah..." kemudian Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

"Welcome home, my son!" serbu ayah Ichigo, Isshin. Begitu melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya. Dengan sigap, Ichigo menghindari serangan ayahnya itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, membiarkan ayahnya menabrak pintu yang tidak bersalah.

"Tadaima," ucap Ichigo lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ayahnya kembali bergerak sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sepertinya hampir bengkok dan segera menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat lelah.

"My son, kau tidak berubah. Masa' kau tidak membiarkan ayahmu ini memelukmu?" tanya Isshin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat kasihan.

Ichigo hanya menatap ayahnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dipikirannya hanya satu, ayahnya tidak juga berubah. Tetap saja aneh. Tetapi diurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan itu.

Kini ekspresi Isshin terlihat serius, "Nak, menetaplah di sini."

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, sudah terbiasa dengan permintaan Isshin ini. Mau Ichigo yang kembali ke Karakura ataukah ayahnya yang menjenguknya di Tokyo, permintaan yang sama selalu terlontar dari ayahnya itu. "Ayah, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku tidak mau ayah repot dengan wartawan yang nanti akan terus mengganggu ayah." Ucap Ichigo sambil menatap lantai rumahnya.

Isshin terdiam, Ichigo tahu ayahnya pasti kesepian. Tetapi, dia juga tidak mau ayahnya yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter terusik dengan wartawan yang mencari tahu tentangnya dari ayahnya. "Baiklah," jawab Isshin kemudian. Jawaban yang juga sama setiap Ichigo mengatakan alasannya untuk tetap seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau lelah? Mau ayah buatkan makan malam? Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama." Isshin kembali ke mode semangatnya, terlihat dia sudah bergerak ke arah dapur. "Baiklah ayah, kebetulan aku lapar." Jawab Ichigo sambil menyusul ayahnya ke dapur.

"Berapa hari liburmu, nak?" Isshin sudah memakai celemeknya sambil memandangi anaknya yang mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"Sampai lusa." Jawaban Ichigo itu, membuat Isshin tersenyum senang. Jarang anaknya mendapat hari libur yang panjang seperti sekarang. "Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau besok kita pergi memancing." Lanjut Ichigo lagi membuat Isshin tersenyum lebar dan semakin bersemangat untuk memasak makan malamnya kali ini juga untuk anak satu-satunya itu.

* * *

Rukia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya, ada gantungan yang bertuliskan 'Sedang keluar'. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang, berisi buah-buahan di dalamnya. Oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari Karakura kemarin.

"Oh," sebuah suara membuat Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Seorang gadis kira-kira seumuran dengannya, berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau pasti Shirayuki Rukia." Tanyanya sambil meneliti setiap inci garis wajah Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam, menatap balik si penanya dengan ekspresi datar. Enggan menyapa balik, kebiasaan yang sudah terbentuk begitu saja secara alamiah berkat kehidupan tidak menyenangkannya selama di New York. Bertemu teman-teman palsu yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya karena ketenaran ibunya yang seorang artis papan atas. Bukan tidak mau, tetapi Rukia sulit menghilangkan sifat tidak peduliannya itu terhadap orang lain.

"Oh, maaf. Aku Arisawa Tatsuki, salam kenal." Tatsuki terlihat santai, walau gadis di hadapannya memberi ekspresi datar. Tak segan diulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Rukia.

"Shirayuki Rukia," jawab Rukia, menyambut uluran tangan gadis berambut pendek cepak itu. "Salam kenal," ekspresinya berubah, grafik kedataran Rukia sedikit naik.

"Orang baru di lantai tiga itu, kan?" tanya Tatsuki lagi, Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tatsuki melihat keranjang buah di tangan gadis mungil di hadapannya itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu Mr. Uruhara, si Owner. "Dia sekarang pasti ada di Cafe." Tatsuki tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Rukia. "Dia punya bisnis lain selain apartemen ini. Kalau kau mau, akan ku antar."

"Baiklah," Rukia menurut saja, merasa sayang dengan buah-buahan yang sudah di belinya jauh-jauh hanya untuk membusuk kemudian di buang.

* * *

"Nah, dari sini sudah kelihatan. Itu papannya," Tatsuki menunjuk papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Heaven', tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Rukia berdiri.

Rukia mengikuti gerakan tangan Tatsuki, Cafe Mr. Uruhara berjarak beberapa rumah lagi. "Kamu tidak ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, maaf ya Cuma bisa antar sampai sini. Aku ada latihan Karate di sekolah, sih." Jawab Tatsuki sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal.

"Oh, tidak apa. Kan sudah dekat juga. Terima kasih, ya. Hmmm.. maaf sudah merepotkan." Rukia sedikit ragu dengan kata terakhirnya, dia jarang mengucapkan maaf. Mungkin karena dulu ia merasa tidak pernah merepotkan siapa pun waktu di New York.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Lagipula searah, kan?" Tatsuki mulai memperbaiki letak tas ranselnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye!"

"Bye..." Rukia menatap Tatsuki yang berjalan menuju persimpangan, sedikit merasa lega bahwa kali ini dia sedikit berhasil mengontrol sifat cueknya. Rukia mencoba menanamkan kata-kata yang terlintas di benaknya sejak bertemu Tatsuki tadi, _"Ingat Rukia! Sekarang di Jepang bukan di New York, mereka orang-orang baru bukan orang-orang palsu yang hanya ingin semua hal menyangkut materialistik dari kehidupanmu, dan kau... Shirayuki bukan Kuchiki!"_

"Tatsuki!" panggil Rukia dengan suara keras. Tatsuki yang sudah beberapa meter di depan berbalik, dan dengan gerakan refleks menangkap sesuatu yang terbang ke arahnya. Di bukanya kedua telapak tangannya, dan mendapati sebuah jeruk.

"Penambah semangat! Hati-hati, ya!" teriak Rukia lagi, kali ini dengan senyum manis yang jarang ia beri untuk sesama manusia sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Tatsuki nyegir, senang dengan jeruk di tangannya. "Thank's, ya." Kemudian berbalik dan semakin menghilang ditelan jarak. Rukia tersenyum sendiri, ternyata kalau di sini, sifat dan kebiasaannya tidak terlalu sulit untuk diubah. Yah... mungkin, selama mereka tidak tahu identitas aslinya.

* * *

Criiingg~ criiiingg~

Bunyi bel terdengar ketika Rukia membuka pintu, nuansa tenang dan sunyi menyambut kedatangannya. Interior di dalam Cafe yang walau sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu, tetap saja terlihat elegan. Rukia mengakui, design Cafe ini cukup bagus dan membuat orang nyaman.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, dan menyadari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela melayang di atas mendekati atap. Rukia memastikan bahwa pelanggan tidak akan terkena sinar matahari yang masuk karena hanya melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka. Terlihat indah, entah bagaimana caranya tetapi suasana di sini sesuai dengan papan berukuran persegi panjang yang tergantung di atap tepat di atas meja_ Counter_ – Welcome To Heaven – yang langsung menyambut setiap orang yang memasuki Cafe bernama 'Heaven' itu.

"Ah, Nona Shirayuki!" Mr. Uruhara terlihat kaget setelah muncul dari balik meja _Counter_-nya yang berukuran sedang. "Kok bisa sampai di sini?"

"Aku sengaja mencari Mr, Tatsuki yang tadi mengantarku," jawab Rukia, masih terpesona dengan Cafe Mr. Uruhara.

"Oh, lalu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Mr. Uruhara sambil celingak-celinguk. Gerakannya sedikit kaku, seperti susah bergerak.

Rukia menangkap gerakan aneh Mr. Bertopi garis putih hijau itu, sepertinya berasal dari punggungnya, "Dia sedang ada latihan Karate di sekolahnya, jadi tidak bisa mampir." Rukia sedikit ragu, "Mr, baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas yang selalu setia di tangannya. "Hah, padahal aku membutuhkan anak itu," keluh Mr. Uruhara. Kemudian tersadar kembali, "Ah, ya. Nona Shirayuki. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya, sambil mempersilahkan Rukia duduk.

"Tidak ada, aku ke sini membawakan Mr. Buah-buahan dari Karakura." Rukia mengangkat keranjang dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menggesernya ke arah Mr. Uruhara yang terlihat terharu.

"Aihh, Nona Shirayuki ini. Sampai repot-repot bawakan oleh-oleh." Mr. Uruhara menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Terima kasih banyak, Nona."

Rukia tersenyum, lagi. Dia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus lagi kali ini. Wajarkan, mereka orang baik, batin Rukia. "Iya, sama-sama. Mr Sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Rukia masih penasaran dengan gerakan aneh Mr. Uruhara, bahkan pada saat duduk pun.

"Ah, iya. Sebenarnya tadi sewaktu memperbaiki letak papan itu," jawab Mr. Uruhara sambil menunjuk papan berukuran lumayan besar bertuliskan – Welcome To Heaven – "Tidak sengaja aku terjatuh dari bangku tempatku berpijak." Mr. Uruhara mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Hah, padahal aku harus membeli bahan-bahan. Tetapi punggung ini, sakit sekali," Mr. Uruhara tertawa pelan, merutuki ketidak hati-hatiannya. "Sebenarnya ingin minta bantuan Tatsuki tadi, tapi dia sedang latihan Karate."

Rukia memperhatikan, Mr. Uruhara yang menahan sakit di punggungnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Pria yang kira-kira berumur tiga puluhan itu jadi seperti kakek-kakek berumur enam puluhan dengan penyakit _'Low Back Pain'_.

"Mr.. aku sedang senggang. Minta tolong aku saja." Rukia menawarkan diri untuk membantu, berusaha memecah keadaan yang terlihat seperti 'Hitam – putih – abu-abu' dalam film-film tahun '30-an. Gambaran yang menyedihkan, entah Rukia yang mendramatisasi atau karena kemampuan Mr. Uruhara yang mampu membuat orang merasa kasihan padanya?

"Tapi, apa kau tahu tempatnya? Kau kan masih orang baru di sini," ujar Mr. Uruhara, merasa tidak enak. "Lebih baik jangan, nanti kau tersesat." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengipas wajahnya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku bisa bertanya pada orang-orang kan? Dari pada Mr. Tidak punya bahan-bahan, bisa-bisa besok Cafenya tidak buka." Perkataan Rukia barusan segera menciptakan khayalan absurd di kepala Mr. Uruhara, ia sangat takut dengan kata 'Tidak buka/Tutup' yang ditujukan untuk Cafenya. Dengan sekali gerakan, pria bertopi itu sudah hilang di balik meja _counter-_nya, beberapa detik kemudian kembali ke meja di mana ada Rukia di sana sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Mohon bantuannya, Nona Shirayuki. Ini uang, daftar belanja dan alamat supermarket yang harus kau datangi." Mr. Uruhara menyodorkan tangannya sambil menatap Rukia penuh harap. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat mimik muka Mr. Uruhara yang terlihat sedikit konyol menurutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Jawab Rukia sambil mengambil kertas dan beberapa lembar uang dari tangan Mr. Uruhara, ia bangun dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Shirayuki!" Lontar Mr. Uruhara tulus, sangat berterima kasih pada Rukia, yang sudah begitu baik padanya.

Rukia berbalik, "Ah," ia terdiam sesaat, masih begitu asing dengan nama belakangnya. "Iya, sama-sama. Dan..." Mr. Uruhara terlihat menunggu lanjutan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. "Tolong, panggil Rukia saja."

* * *

Setelah bertanya ke sana kemari, akhirnya Rukia berhasil menemukan supermarket yang Mr. Uruhara maksud. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari Cafe Heaven, tetapi tidak masalah bagi Rukia. Sekalian dia jalan-jalan untuk lebih tahu kota Tokyo yang besar ini. Saat ini di tangannya sudah lengkap bahan-bahan yang sama persis seperti yang ada di daftar belanja. Sekarang dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki sebentar menuju halte, naik bis sekitar dua puluh menit dan tiba di jalan Midori, tepatnya menuju Cafe Heaven.

Rukia menengadah, menatap sebentar langit yang terlihat gelap. Warna abu-abu gelap dan hitam mendominasi di sana. Sebentar lagi langit akan menjatuhkan berkahnya, berkah dari Tuhan untuk kehidupan makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi. Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tidak cepat juga tidak lambat. Rukia suka udara yang mengelilinginya sesaat sebelum hujan. Hawa hangat bercampur angin yang dingin. Memberi sensasi tersendiri untuk kulitnya setiap dia bergerak di antara udara itu.

Setetes hujan turun mengenai wajahnya, kalau tidak ingat belanjaannya yang pasti akan hancur bila basah, Rukia pasti akan membiarkan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah rinai hujan yang dia sukai. Setetes hujan tadi kini sudah menyerbu Rukia, gerimis membuat bajunya sedikit basah. Kali ini, Rukia memilih menghindari hujan demi belanjaannya.

Rukia menatap ke depan, di sepanjang jalan tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa di jadikan tempat berlindung. Halte masih jauh di depan sana, jika Rukia nekat, dia hanya akan menemukan belanjaan yang sebagian besar tebungkus kardus itu hancur menjadi satu. Dia memilih untuk berlari sambil mencari tempat berlindung. Ada beberapa orang yang baru saja di lewatinya, seorang gadis seusianya terlihat sedang di dandan ketika hujan mulai turun semakin deras. Rukia mengabaikan, terus berlari sambil berusaha melindungi belanjaannya.

Di sana, ada sebuah taman. Dan, di sana, ada bungalow. Tempat yang pas untuk berteduh, hal yang wajar untuk sebuah taman memiliki tempat seperti itu. Rukia memasuki taman itu sambil berlari kecil, menuju bungalow berukuran sedang. Terlihat beberapa orang berlari mendahuluinya dan beberapa lagi sudah tiba di sana. Rukia harus cepat, jika tidak dia akan tetap kehujanan walau sudah menemukan tempat berteduh terdekat.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, berusaha agar secepatnya bisa sampai di bungalow itu tanpa basah kuyup. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh sesuatu yang memblokir gerakannya. Rukia berhenti, berbalik untuk mendapati siapa yang saat ini – dalam keadaan dia sedang ingin buru-buru menghindari hujan – menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang, dengan payung di tangan sebelah kanannya. Cowok bertubuh tegap itu menatapnya dalam, sedetik kemudian menarik tubuh Rukia hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat di bawah payung. Pikiran Rukia berteriak-teriak, tetapi tubuhya seakan membeku. Entah karena dinginnya udara, cengkraman tangan cowok di hadapannya ataukah karena tatapan mata itu?

Rukia membeku, bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan cowok di depannya, irisnya memancarkan kelembutan walau tatapannya tajam. Iris berwarna coklat keemasan. "Kau," satu kata keluar dari bibir Rukia, matanya menatap bingung cowok di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya," cowok itu bersuara, suara yang berat namun lembut. "Aku menemukanmu." Lanjutnya sambil menurunkan payung di tangannya.

Rukia masih diam, sarafnya seperti mati suri. Tidak berfungsi. _"Mata ini..."_

Cowok itu kembali menatapnya, mata ambernya seperti meminta penjelasan. Tetapi kemudian dia bersuara lagi, "Aromamu yang mempertemukan kita," ujarnya sambil memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia.

Rukia menahan nafas, _"Apa yang mau cowok ini lakukan?"_ teriak otaknya. Benci dengan kekakuannya. Memaki sarafnya yang tidak berfungsi, merutuki ototnya yang tidak dapat bergerak semestinya. Rukia hanya diam, beradu pandang dengan cowok tinggi di hadapannya. Sementara jarak mereka semakin dekat, otak Rukia terus berusaha membangunkan saraf-sarafnya yang tertidur. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, mata cowok di hadapannya mulai terpejam. Saat itulah, dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sarafnya yang tertidur mulai berfungsi. Gerakannya cepat, menghindari wajah di hadapannya. Bergerak ke belakang sambil membalas mencengkram dan memelintir pergelangan tangan cowok tinggi itu.

Mata cowok itu terbuka, rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya berteriak. "AARGGHHH... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Rukia masih pada posisinya, menahan pergelangan cowok yang – Rukia baru tersadar – berambut orange itu – di belakang tubuh bidangnya.

Rukia menatap cowok itu tajam, "PERVERT!" Bentaknya keras.

**To Be Continue...**

Aaaahhhhh~~~ senangnyaaaa... selesai lagi, chap 2 ini... *lari-lari*

*Menangis terharu TT_TT* Sora udah baca review teman-teman sekalian~ *Meluk chingudeul, gag mau lepas*

Bener deh, Sora senang banget~~ ternyata begini perasaan penulis saat mendapat komentar tentang tulisannya. (perasaan pertama yang gag akan terlupakan) I Like it! *angkat jempol*

Terima kasih buat komentar teman-teman yang sungguh luar biasa... *alah~ lebay*

Komentar kalian yang buat aku update secepat ini... Si Newbie ini seperti mendapat keluarga baru... Sarang hae, chingu-yaaa~~~ *tebar lope-lope*

Oke, balesan Review-nya nih... *gag tahu caranya, jadi balesnya dari sini aja*

Naruzhea AiChi : Oke, nih udah dilanjutin :D tengkyu berat udah review... kamu reviewer pertamaku, loh~~ hehe... keep reading, yaa J

meyrien : Meyrien-san, arigatou ne~ udah suka fic pertama ku ini. *hug* iya, tuh. Mereka sibuk banget. Maklumlah, beban mereka di profesi masing-masing berat, sih... hehe, Hisana jd artis. Soalnya gag tega buat Hisana sakit-sakitan. Mending jadi orang yang super sibuk, kan. Soal kalung... ehhmmm, tetap baca aja, yaaaa... nanti juga bakal tahu, kok... terima kasih untuk review-nya..

mautauaja : *Hug~* tengkyu udah bilang keren fic ini. Penasaran? Oke, ni udh update... keep reading ya. Arigatou buat review-nya...

Kken RukIno : Adduuuhh~ jgn manggil senpai, aku ini kan masih junior~ *nunduk malu* manggil Sora aja, oke. ;) sesama Newbie, mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya*Bowing*

Hehe, arigatou ne~ Ken-san... udah suka fic aku ini. Sebenarnya gag tega juga buat Hisana n Byakuya kek gitu, tapi tuntutan skenario. Jadi mau gag mau mereka harus mau. *di geplak Byakuya ma Hisana* Ken-san jgn sedih ya~~

Ichigo ketemu Rukia? Udh baca chap di atas kan? Pasti tau, deh! ;) *kedip-kedip*

Oke~ thanks berat buat Ken-san yang udh me-review... *hug* keep reading yaa~

VitaLiu91 : *Hug~* makasih yaa~ udh bilang keren. *Blush* nih udh update, arigato ne udh review.. stay tune~~ hehe

inai chan : Oke~ nih udh update. bakilah, Sora akan berusaha untuk update fic ini. Krn itu, jgn bosen review ya~ itulah penyemangatku... :D hehe, kalo Sora sih selama ada dana, kenapa nggak? Kan emang Sora pengen banget ke Jepang *nah, mulai ngayal lagi deh* tengkyu buat reviewnya ya~ keep reading... J

Shizuku Kamae : Hehe~ salam kenal *Bowing* arigatou buat pujiannya.. *Hug~* Soal si rambut 'merah', ditunggu aja ya... hehe~ gomawo buat reviewnya, keep reading~ *ngasih lope*

: hehe, pemikiran kita sama Chingu~ Sora jga bakal kabur, selama ada dana..*dilempar papan bank danamon* hehe, soal ank kcl itu, masih rahasia. Keep reading aja, ntar jga ketahuan. J *guling2* di puji lagi. *blushing* meluk ah~ *gag mau lepas* oke, Sora akan brusaha tdk menelantarkan fic ini, slma ada dana *dilempar papan bank danamon yg lbh bsar* oke, gomawo chingu buat reviewnya~~ *ngusap benjol*

nenk rukiakate : *hug2 balik* iya, slm knal. Mohon bantuannya~ *bowing* terima kasih atas pujiannya, tetapi Sora benar-benar Newbie di sini. *meluk nenk-san gag mo lepas* gomawo atas pujiannya dan reviewnya... *muach*

Prabz SukebeTechnika : *Bowing* yoroshiku~ tengkyu buat pujiannya *hug~* but I really a Newbie here~ gomawo~ *bowing* ehhmm... hubungan fic ini dgn re:pray-nya Aimer... faktor utama krn Sora suka banget lagu itu, kalo denger, berasa Rukia-nee yang nyanyi... kalau dri meaning lagunya, tentang perpisahan, sih. Tetapi lagunya lbh menekankan perpisahan abadi. *so ta' deh* yah, pokoknya bgus deh kalo baca fic ini sambil denger lagu Aimer yg satu itu. That's sound nice.. gomawo yo, buat reviewnya... *much love*

Wakamiya Hikaru : *Hug~* thanks pujiannya. *jd semangat* yeah, that's right! Hal itu yg bakal jd konflik nnt *yah, buka rahasia deh* tp buat chingu gag pa deh. J haahhh, gomawo~ *hug lgi* pdhal Sora masih merasa berantakan deh~ but, nothings better than I read your review. Arigatou ne~

can-can : *hug~* gomawo yo~ can-can... nih, udh update kilat. Semoga suka yah.. Ganbatteeeee! *membara*

*nyulik sayap burung merpati tetangga* Sora seperti terbang setelah baca review chingu semua~~ Sora harap ke depannya, chingudeul nggak bosan buat baca fic Sora ini, dan juga gag bosan buat review. Biar Sora semangat! Oke, pai-pai chingu-yaaaa~~ *MUCH LOVE*


	3. Chapter 3

****Konnichiwa~~ *bowing*

Aqua'sora here~~~ *lambai2*

Haaaahhhh~ -_-, Sora berusaha update lagi secepat yang sora bisa. Walau ada hal-hal tertentu yang menghadang... *apaan sih?* dan.. akhirnyaaaa! jeng jeeeennggg~~

This is it... happy reading, minna~~

**Re:pray**

**Disclamer** : Bleach by Tite Kubo. *Sora gag akan bosan minta ijin sama Om Tite~*

**Rated **: T

**Genre **: Romance, Drama, Family

**Starring** : Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, *DLL*

**Warning **: **EYD **ga sempurna *tahap belajar*, **Typo **di mana-mana *tahap belajar*

**Chapter 3**

****~ Expectation ~

Mata cowok itu terbuka, rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya berteriak. "AARGGHHH... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Rukia masih pada posisinya, menahan pergelangan cowok yang – Rukia baru tersadar – berambut orange itu – di belakang tubuh bidangnya.

Rukia menatap cowok itu tajam, "PERVERT!" Bentaknya keras.

* * *

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya...**

"Fuuuhhhh..." Ichigo membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna hitam. Lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari kampung halamannya, Karakura. Kembali lagi ke Tokyo, kembali lagi pada kehidupannya sebagai artis dan model. Kembali lagi pada aktivitasnya yang semakin hari semakin padat.

Matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk tenang dan mengembalikan semangatnya. Ichigo tahu, tidak boleh mengeluh. Walau kadang, ia memimpikan dirinya dapat hidup sebagai cowok biasa. Cowok yang dapat bebas untuk melakukan apa pun tanpa harus dihantui oleh kejaran wartawan dan _paparazzi_. Belum lagi, fans-fansnya yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk sehari saja berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan atau sekedar di taman hiburan tanpa mengenakan – topi – kaca mata hitam – syal, atau tidak dia harus rela mendapat serbuan dari fansnya untuk berfoto atau sekedar tanda tangan.

Ichigo tidak pernah menyesal memasuki dunia hiburan, walau sebenarnya Ichigo lebih menginginkan menjadi penyanyi. Bukan artis atau pun model, yang sebenarnya keduanya juga tidak buruk untuk menjadi batu loncatan. Batu loncatan untuk mencapai cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi, batu loncatan untuk menemukan seseorang.

Ya, keputusannya menjadi entertainer juga untuk menemukan seseorang. Atau setidaknya orang yang dia cari dapat melihatnya. Harapannya hanya satu, setiap wajahnya muncul di TV, atau setidaknya muncul di majalah atau papan iklan di jalan. Gadis kecil yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya dapat melihatnya. Dapat mengenalinya dan menemukannya. Atau kembali mengingat janjinya untuk bertemu di taman kota Karakura.

Tetapi, waktu berlalu. Seiring bergantinya detik, menit, jam juga hari. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Yang ada di pikirannya, _"Apakah gadis kecil itu sudah melupakannya?"_

Sekarang perasaannya untuk bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu mengambang, tidak hilang juga tidak terwujud. Seperti awan, yang berada antara bumi dan langit. Ichigo sekarang hanya berharap pada waktu juga takdir yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali atau tidak.

Ichigo merasakan getar handphone di celananya. Ishida, nama itu yang tertera di layar sentuh handphonenya. "Ya," jawabnya setelah handphone layar sentuhnya berada dalam genggamannya.

"Dua jam lagi, pengambilan gambar untuk iklan kedua parfum Heart. Modelnya kali ini ganti, bukan lagi Hinamori Momo. kau sudah tau orangnya?" suara di seberang terdengar santai.

"Belum," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Hah? Kau belum tahu orangnya? Cepat cari tahu!" suara di seberang kali ini terdengar keras karena kaget. Kontras dengan sebelumnya.

"Nanti juga bertemu di lokasi syuting. Sudah, sekarang aku mau mandi." Ichigo bangun dari sofanya sambil memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak.

**Satu jam sebelumnya...**

"Macet! Kau tahu?" balas Ichigo ketus pada suara di seberang yang hampir saja membuat telinganya tuli.

"Hhhh, berusahalah secepat yang kau bisa. Semuanya sudah hadir, setengah jam lagi syutingnya dimulai." Ishida, sang menejer berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya.

Ichigo melihat ke luar jendela mobilnya, benar-benar macet total. Kalau begini, setengah jam pun tidak akan sampai. Ichigo melihat gang kecil di sebelah kiri jalan, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar sesegera mungkin ia bisa sampai di lokasi syuting.

"Tunggulah," Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar. "Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan tiba di sana." Cowok berambut orange itu mengakhiri pembicarannya dan membanting stir mobil Ferrari merahnya ke arah kiri dan berhasil berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil.

Kalau berhasil melewati gang kecil ini, Ichigo yakin dapat melewati macet. Ia hanya berharap mobilnya tidak akan lecet atau kotor atau apa pun hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya itu. Matanya menatap lurus jalan sempit di depannya melalui iris _amber_ yang berkilat karena cahaya yang masuk melalui kaca mobil.

"Baiklah," ucapnya semangat sambil menginjak gas si Ferrari merah yang kemudian bergerak lincah di gang kecil itu.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian...**

"Di mana Kurosaki?" tanya sutradara pada cowok berkaca mata yang sedang duduk santai sambil membuka buku wajibnya. Buku yang berisi jadwal-jadwal Ichigo.

Ishida menaruh buku di tangannya, bangkit dari duduknya sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. "Oh, Tuan Kyoraku. Ichigo sekarang dalam perjalanan." Jawabnya tenang, Ishida yakin jika Ichigo mengatakan tiga puluh menit lagi dia akan tiba, berarti dia akan ada saat itu juga.

Tidak berapa lama setelah cowok berambut biru tua itu selesai bicara, sebuah suara khas deruman mobil sport terdengar. "Nah, itu dia." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum. Ichigo tidak pernah meruntuhkan kepercayaanya soal menepati waktu.

Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya, spontan suara teriakan dari beberapa orang di sekitar tempat itu terdengar nyaring. "Kyyaaaa... itu Kurosaki!" kerumunan yang didominasi oleh perempuan itu tidak lelah mengelu-elukan artis pujaan mereka itu.

Ichigo terlalu terbiasa dengan hal itu, fansnya selalu ada di mana pun dia akan syuting atau lokasi di mana sekedar untuk wawancara. Hampir semua kegiatan Ichigo mereka ketahui. Cowok yang selalu memperlihatkan kerutan alisnya itu kadang berpikir, apakah Ishida yang membocorkan jadwal kegiatannya pada fans-fansnya di luar sana. Tapi kemudian, selalu diabaikannya. Selama fansnya tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh padanya. Dan untuk selama ini, belum pernah terjadi hal aneh yang tidak diinginkan Ichigo.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sutradara yang berdiri di samping Ishida. "Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucapnya kepada sutradara.

"Kau belum terlambat, Kurosaki." Ucap sutradara sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung cowok bertubuh sempurna – di mata para fansnya – itu. "Masih ada sepuluh menit, kau persiapkan diri dulu." Sambungnya sambil melangkah menuju singgasananya sebagai sutradara.

**Sepuluh menit sebelum kejadian...**

"Modelnya yang mana?" tanya Ichigo pada Ishida yang tengah sibuk membereskan skenario yang akan di perankan Ichigo.

Kegiatan cowok bermata empat itu terhenti, memandang Ichigo tidak percaya. "Astaga, jadi kau belum tahu yang mana modelnya?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, nanti juga bertemu di lokasi syuting." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya, memang seperti itulah yang Ichigo katakan sebelumnya.

Ishida hanya geleng-geleng kepala, menghela nafas sebentar. "Modelnya sekarang ada di luar taman. Sepertinya dia sedang siap-siap di depan sana." Tunjuk Ishida ke arah jalan.

"Si cewek akan memasuki taman sambil berlari, dengan dress berwarna putihnya." Suara Ichigo terdengar seperti seorang narator, tepatnya untuk mengejek cowok berkaca mata di hadapannya. "Come on, Ishida. Kalau itu aku juga tahu dia sekarang ada di mana." Ichigo melanjutkan dengan tidak sabaran, "Yang aku tanya, orangnya yang mana?"

Ishida tidak mau kalah, ditatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan sarkastis. "Kau seorang artis yang pastinya memiliki handphone dengan kemampuan 'searching internet'nya kan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk mencari tahu tentang si model dari sana?"

Ichigo menatap Ishida dengan tatapan malas, semalas dirinya untuk membuka handphonenya – mengetik nama si model – dan menekan tulisan 'search'. Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendapat riasan tipis yang sempurna untuknya. Cowok bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat tampan, bahkan tanpa _make up_ pun ke tampanannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Malas berdebat dengan sang menejer yang – entahlah – saat ini sedang sibuk sendiri, artis yang sedang dalam posisi puncak ketenaran itu memilih meninggalkan tempatnya. Mencari tahu mana model yang akan jadi partnernya beberapa detik lagi. Beberapa detik lagi?

"Oke, Kurosaki!" teriak sang sutradara dari singgasananya. "Ambillah payung, sepertinya akan hujan." Ichigo tidak mengerti, di dalam naskah tidak ada payung – tidak ada hujan. Tatapan cowok berambut orange itu di tangkap oleh sutradara nyentrik itu. Jubah bermotif bunga mawarnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Tidak apa, akan lebih romantis apabila hujan turun, kan? Pakai saja payung itu." Sutradara itu sudah kembali mengambil tempatnya, beberapa orang di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ide sang sutradara. Dengan begini, walau pun hujan syuting tetap berjalan. Tidak membuang-buang waktu.

Ichigo juga ikut mengangguk mengerti, sutradara satu ini memang selalu punya ide yang mengejutkan. Orang jenius di bidangnya yang telah menghasilkan iklan dan beberapa film terkenal. Bahkan, semua artis yang bekerjasama dengannya pasti akan melambung namanya.

Para _security _sudah bergerak untuk mengamankan lokasi tempat pengambilan gambar dari fans-fans Ichigo. Mereka terus saja meneriakkan nama Ichigo tanpa henti. Hanya satu yang Ichigo tidak sukai dari ide sutradara yang selalu memakai topi jerami itu, matanya menatap payung berwarna orange di tangannya yang terlihat mencolok.

"Tidak ada payung lain?" tanya Ichigo pada Ishida, yang sekarang terlihat tenang. Sepertinya urusannya tadi sudah kelar.

"Hanya itu," jawabnya setelah melihat sekeliling. "Sudahlah, pakai saja. Tidak buruk juga kalau kau yang pakai." Ucapa Ishida sambil meneliti penampilan Ichigo di hadapannya.

Ichigo terlihat malas, "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu." Ucapnya datar sambil melangkah keluar menuju tempat pengambilan gambar. tetap saja, cowok berambut orange itu dengan polosnya menuruti perkataan Ishida.

"Modelnya berambut pendek seleher, dengan dress warna putih. Jangan lupa, rambutnya pendek seleher!" Ishida merasa perlu saja memberitahu Ichigo, bisa gawat urusannya jika ia salah orang nantinya.

Ichigo tidak berbalik, kakinya masih terus melangkah. Tetapi suara Ishida terdengar jelas. "Thanks..." ucapnya pada cowok bermata empat itu.

**Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian...**

Ichigo sudah mengambil posisinya, sebuah air mancur tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang payung yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Tangan kirinya masih setia di saku celananya, masih terdengar elu-elu-an dari fans di sekitarnya walau tidak sekencang tadi. Malah kali ini terdengar seperti mereka sedang berbisik.

Ichigo tidak begitu sulit memerankan perannya kali ini. Karena skenario iklan parfum ini punya satu kesamaan yang tidak begitu berbeda dengan apa yang sekarang dialaminya. Skenario nyata kehidupannya. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Walau ada perbedaan, pertemuan dalam skenario iklan ini adalah pertemuan yang dibantu oleh aroma tubuh sang gadis yang lama dicintainya. Aroma yang begitu dikenalnya, parfum yang setiap hari melekat pada tubuh sang gadis dulu. Perbedaan yang sangat besar, bahkan untuk skenario kehidupan Ichigo. Ia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan sang gadis, gadis kecil yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya di saat ia tertidur atau pun saat ia terjaga.

Tetapi, perasaan menunggu itulah yang Ichigo pegang. Perasaan ingin bertemu, tetapi tak kunjung bisa. Perasaan yang Ichigo bisa bayangkan apabila dia sendiri yang mengalaminya, bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ditunggunya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan walau dengan satu kata.

Rintik hujan yang terdengar di payungnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada air mancur di hadapannya.

"Oke, Kurosaki. Siap!" teriak sutradara dari kejauhan. Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Jeda sebentar, sepertinya sang sutradara nyentrik itu sedang mengkonfirmasikan keadaan pada model yang berada di luar taman sana.

"And! Action!" teriak sutradara itu lagi seiring dengan semakin derasnya hujan turun. Membasahi tanah yang kemudian mengeluarkan bau yang Ichigo sukai. Bau tanah basah saat dan setelah hujan, selalu berhasil membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Seketika suasana menjadi sepi, terlihat beberapa fansnya berlari ke arah bungalow yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Tetapi ada juga yang setia menonton – walau kehujanan demi bisa melihat lebih dekat sang idola – walau dihalangi oleh pihak keamanan.

Yang ada di pikiran Ichigo saat ini hanyalah – dialog dan tindakan yang harus dilakukannya sesuai skenario – model berambut pendek seleher – dress putih dan, sekarang saatnya ia menoleh ke arah luar taman. Bergerak seolah sedang menghirup sesuatu yang menyegarkan, dan iris coklat keemasannya menemukan sesosok tubuh mungil berlari ke arahnya. Pemandangan adagio tergambar di kedua _amber-_nya, gadis itu bergerak lambat dengan dress putih yang terlihat sudah mulai basah juga rambut selehernya yang bergerak-gerak karena tertiup angin akibat gerakan larinya.

Ini dia si model yang ditunggu. _Judge _Ichigo dalam hati, bibirnya tertarik. Membentuk garis yang membuat cowok berambut orange itu terlihat semakin menarik. "Apa itu di tangannya?" batin Ichigo setelah mendapati sebuah tas – seperti tas belanjaan – di tangan si model. "Mungkin properti penunjang untuk _acting_-nya." Sambungnya lagi, berusaha fokus dengan dialog dan perannya.

Jaraknya dengan gadis berambut pendek seleher itu semakin dekat. Ichigo bisa melihat, partnernya itu ber-_acting _dengan sangat bagus. Pandangan gadis bertubuh mungil itu lurus, seperti tidak menganggapnya ada.

Ichigo heran, model pendatang baru ini sangat mendalami _acting_-nya. Bahkan model perempuan papan atas yang sering bekerja sama dengannya pun tidak akan bisa menjauhkan pandangannya menghindari sosok Ichigo. Menghindari kharisma dan pesonanya. Walau hanya melirik sedikit, pasti Ichigo menemui hal itu disetiap adegannya dengan semua partner lawan jenisnya.

"Hebat juga," batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tepat saat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil itu berada beberapa centi dari posisinya, tangan kekarnya bergerak. Menahan pergelangan tangan yang kecil itu, tubuh si pemilik tangan itu spontan berhenti. Tertahan oleh kekuatan tangannya. Sampai batas ini. Semuanya sesuai dengan skenario.

Hal yang Ichigo tidak duga pun terjadi, tepat saat tubuh mungil itu berbalik. Matanya menangkap manik _amethys_ yang menghiasi kedua bola mata yang menatapnya. Mata itu, mata yang selalu membayanginya, apa pun yang dilakukannya. Mata yang di rindukannya. _"Mata ini... apakah dia..."_

Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya, memperpendek jarak mereka. Pikiran Ichigo melayang pada kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Kenangan tentang gadis kecilnya berputar cepat, tak teratur. Mulai pada saat pertama ia melihat tubuh mungil di pinggir danau, memanggilnya, mengejeknya, menatap mata bulat kecil beriris violet, bercerita, berbagi sedih, menghapus air matanya, tertawa, berpisah dan kembali lagi pada mata beriris violet. Iris yang sama dengan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau..." suara lembut terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis di hadapannya, Ichigo hanya menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Setengah sadar setengah melayang, apakah kali ini lagi-lagi dia menghayal tentang gadis kecilnya yang muncul membantu dirinya. Menghayalkan iris violet itu sedang menatapnya? Tetapi semuanya terasa nyata.

Ichigo hanya mengikuti nalurinya yang entah mengapa merasakan rindu pada warna mata ini. Warna mata yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya secara langsung. Mata yang bahkan nama pemiliknya tidak ia ketahui. Kata-kata begitu saja muncul dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang sesuai dengan skenario tetapi terlihat begitu alami. Ichigo merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dirindukan.

"Akhirnya," ucapnya sambil terus meneliti iris _amethys_ di hadapannya. "Aku menemukanmu," Ichigo merasa tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang payung terasa lemas, tetapi tangan kirinya tidak dapat lepas dari pergelangan kecil itu. Di turunkan payungnya, dan seketika hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Aromamu yang mempertemukan kita," Ichigo berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan dialognya. Berharap seterusnya dapat mengendalikan diri dan juga bertindak sesuai skenario. Tetapi semua usahanya untuk mengontrol diri sirna ketika _amber_nya meneliti wajah si pemilik manik _amethys_, rambutnya yang basah, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, dan bibir mungil berwarna pink yang terlihat lembut. Ini terlalu nyata, sosok di hadapannya terlalu nyata. Ichigo menginginkannya, menginginkan mata beriris violet ini, menginginkan bibir mungil ini, menginginkan gadis ini.

_"Apa yang gadis ini lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya?" _batinnya menolak perasaannya, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo merasakan perasaan ini. _"Ada apa dengan jantung ini?"_ sambungnya lagi. Masih berpikir keras, menolak setiap sensasi hangat di dadanya saat mata _amethys _di hadapannya membalas tatapannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki cowok beriris _amber _itu, ia mulai berusaha memperpendek jaraknya dengan wajah mungil di hadapannya. Ichigo sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi gadis di hadapannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Ichigo menginginkan bibir itu, Ichigo menginginkannya agar gadis di hadapannya dapat merasakan kerinduannya.

Mata cowok berambut orange itu mulai terpejam, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di wajahnya. Masa bodoh dengan nyata atau tidaknya gadis di hadapannya ini, Ichigo hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang menyiksanya selama ini.

Dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik saja, semua hayalan, dan perasaan Ichigo menghilang seketika saat gadis mungil di hadapannya bergerak dan memelintir tangan kirinya. "AARGGHHH... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" matanya terbuka lebar, tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi.

Ichigo tidak dapat menatap tubuh mungil yang saat ini berada di belakangnya, ia hanya dapat mendengar bentakannya, "PERVERT!"

* * *

"CUUUUTTT!" Teriak sutradara kencang, membuat Rukia mengendurkan sedikit pegangannya pada cowok tinggi yang saat ini sedang membelakanginya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan suara itu.

Ichigo segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pendek seleher, dress berwarna putih, dan mata _amethys _itu. Ichigo tersadar, ternyata sedari tadi ia tidak melamun tentang gadis kecilnya. Tentang violetnya. Tetapi semua itu nyata, dan kini berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Hujan masih setia menemani keduanya, Rukia semakin membeku menyadari dirinya berada di tengah-tengah situasi yang dikenalnya. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri ada beberapa kamera dan orang-orang di bawah tenda yang memegang kertas. Situasi ini, adalah situasi yang sama ketika dulu ibunya mengajaknya ke lokasi syuting. Rukia menatap tak percaya sekelilingnya, tak percaya kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Dan Ichigo terlihat sedang mematung antara percaya tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Gadis ini nyata, bukan hayalan yang tiba-tiba muncul, bukan mimpi, gadis ini benar-benar nyata. Apakah gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis kecil yang selama ini ia tunggu? Yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpinya?

"Waahhh... sayang sekali. Padahal tadi itu sangat bagus, sangat natural, _chemistry _kalian sangat bagus." Suara sutradara yang datang dengan payung berwarna pink – yang dibawa oleh asistennya – itu menyadarkan ke-tidak hidup-an dua orang yang masih membatu itu. Mereka melirik satu sama lain, Ichigo menatap Rukia penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Ichigo," suara Ishida mengagetkannya. Cowok bermata empat itu menyodorkan handuk dan payung yang di kenakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sutradara! Kenapa seperti ini?" lagi, sebuah suara berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua. Gadis dengan potongan rambut persis dengan Rukia itu terlihat marah. Terlihat asistennya berlari mendekatinya dengan payung. "Dia ini siapa?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk Rukia, matanya memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa tidak suka.

Ichigo melirik gadis itu sebentar, lalu mulai angkat bicara. "Kau yang siapa?" pertanyaan Ichigo itu sukses membuat mata gadis itu membesar tak percaya.

Ishida menyenggol sikut Ichigo, "Dia itu modelnya," ucapnya sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"APA!" teriak Ichigo kaget sekaligus panik, "LALU, DIA INI SIAPA?"

Merasa dirinyalah objek yang di tunjuk cowok mesum di hadapannya, Rukia segera menepis tangan itu. "Aku bukan model atau apa pun itu." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi marah.

Ichigo segera menghindari tatapan marah gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan menghampiri sang sutradara yang sedang asik memperhatikan Rukia. "Tuan Kyouraku, kenapa tadi tidak langsung di cut saja saat aku menarik tangannya." Bisik Ichigo. Rukia masih menatapnya marah, tetapi kemudian gadis bertubuh mungil itu terlihat sedang memungut tas belanjaannya yang terjatuh sewaktu kejadian berlangsung.

"Ahh, tadinya aku mau cut. Tetapi begitu tatapan kalian bertemu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menghentikan adegan yang begitu natural. itu sangat langkah, kau tahu?" Ucapnya sambil memperbaiki letak topi jeraminya. Matanya meneliti setiap gerakan Rukia.

"Tetapi..." ucap cowok berambut orange itu tidak percaya pada pikiran sutradara yang seenaknya ini, pandangannya tertuju pada Rukia. "Aku tidak enak padanya," Gadis bertubuh mungil itu basah kuyub, dress putihnya melekat pada kulitnya. Gadis bermata violet itu terlihat begitu indah di matanya - indah yang berbeda dari hal-hal yang selama ini terlihat dari bola matanya - Mata _amber_nya.

"Dan, kau tinggal minta maaf padanya" jawab sutradara sementara hujan mulai reda, sepertinya langit mulai kehabisan air matanya untuk saat ini. "Aku mau mengobrol sebentar dengannya," sutradara nyentrik itu mendekati Rukia, yang terlihat tidak peduli. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada belanjaannya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo pergi ke arah mobilnya untuk mengambil jaket. Berniat menutupi tubuh mungil gadis itu sambil meminta maaf. Ishida mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sutradara! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya harus pangambilan gambar ulang. Modelnya kan aku!" si model itu marah-marah pada sutradara. Asistennya setia mengekorinya dari belakang, memegangi payung walau hujan sudah tidak lagi turun.

"Oh, Nona Nozomi. Untuk saat ini, kontrakmu ditunda dulu. Kita akan bekerjasama pada proyek selanjutnya," ucapnya santai. Tetapi sebenarnya di karenakan rasa tidak sukanya pada ketidak sopanan model pendatang baru itu. "Maaf, permisi." Lanjutnya lagi meninggalkan Nozomi yang kesal dan akhirnya pergi sambil melampiaskan amarahnya pada asistennya.

"Permisi, Nona." Suara Kyoraku si sutradara terdengar tenang. "Maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Bukan tuan yang harusnya meminta maaf, tetapi cowok mesum tadi. Sekarang di mana dia?" suara gadis bertubuh mungil itu terdengar tegas. Seperti tidak takut dengan apa pun.

"Ah, dia..."

"Pasti dia kabur, dasar pengecut!" ujar Rukia memotong kata-kata yang keluar dari sutradara nyentrik itu.

"Haha, Kurosaki bukan orang yang seperti itu, kok." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapannya itu membuatnya tertarik, "Nah, Nona. Aku terpesona dengan _acting-_mu barusan bersama Kurosaki."

Rukia menatap bingung sang sutradara, _acting_? Rukia merasa ia tidak berakting, ia malah tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tetapi Rukia juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa tadi dia memperlihatkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Perasaan seperti bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama dinantinya. Karena mata itu, mata yang sangat Rukia ingat.

Rukia tersadar lalu menepok kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. _Cowok mesum tadi bukan anak laki-laki berambut merahnya, lihat saja rambutnya yang berwarna orange itu. Dia pasti pakai softlens agar matanya jadi coklat keemasan._

"Apa Nona mau menjadi artis? Aku akan membantu Nona untuk debut." Si sutradara mulai membujuk Rukia, dia sangat berharap Rukia mau menerimanya. Dia bisa melihat potensi yang besar dalam diri Rukia, dia yakin gadis ini bisa menjadi idola jepang, bahkan dunia. Mata seorang sutradara, mata si jenius yang hanya dari melihat saja ia dapat melahirkan artis-artis papan atas.

Rukia terkejut dengan tawaran pria berjubah dengan motif aneh itu, mereka kan baru bertemu. Lagi pula Rukia saat ini tidak mau sampai dirinya terekspose publik, bisa-bisa orang tuanya dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Bukan Rukia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya, tetapi tidak secepat ini. Tidak, sampai orang tuanya yang mencarinya sendiri karena merasa dirinya adalah segalanya yang kedua orang tuannya punya.

"Maaf, aku permisi." Ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk sedikit, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan taman itu.

Sang sutradara sadar bahwa tawarannya sudah ditolak, tetapi dia tidak mau menyerah. "Kapan pun, aku bersedia menjadikanmu artis terkenal."

Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya, ia bisa mendengar teriakan sutradara itu. _"Ya, entah kapan". _Tubuh mungilnya yang basah melewati segerombolan orang-orang yang terlihat semakin ramai. Mungkin karena hujan tidak lagi turun. Rukia bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang ditujukan untuknya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Rukia punya cita-cita, seperti manusia lainnya. Rukia ingin menjadi penyanyi, seperti ibunya. Dulu, Rukia kecil selalu terpesona pada suara Hisana. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Rukia adalah fans abadinya, sampai kapan pun ia akan jadi fans setia ibunya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, Rukia tidak lagi yakin pada impiannya itu. Karena sang idola telah melukai hatinya.

Ichigo berlari kembali ke tempat syuting setelah menemukan jaketnya, nafasnya memburu karena berlari juga karena menghindari fansnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dia tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu. "Bukannya tadi cewek itu bersama sutradara, lalu kemana ia sekarang?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Dia sudah pergi setelah berbicara dengan Tuan Kyouraku." Ishida berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Ichigo baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar si pemilik _amethys _yang berhasil menghipnotisnya itu ketika Ishida tiba-tiba menahan gerakannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu kehilangan kontrol diri. Siapa gadis itu, kau mengenalnya?" Ishida bingung dengan sikap Ichigo yang tidak tenang, tidak seperti Ichigo yang biasanya. Ichigo yang selalu cuek dengan wanita, secantik apa pun wanita itu.

Ichigo diam, dia juga sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Padahal ia hanya bertemu dengan sosok yang belum pasti adalah sosok yang ditunggunya. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya datar.

"Kau tahu? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan kesalahan dalam _acting_. Segala macam skenario akan mudah untukmu." Ishida menatap Ichigo yang terlihat bingung.

"Kesalahan?" Ichigo bersuara pelan.

"Dalam skenario, setelah bertemu dengan gadis yang lama tak bertemu, si pria akan segera memeluknya." Ishida terdiam, masih membaca ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajah cowok berambut orange itu. Ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya. "Tetapi, yang kau lakukan? Sangat berbeda dengan yang di skenario." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo membuka matanya lebar sambil menunduk, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan membuatnya kehilangan kontol diri. Lupa akan skenario, bahwa seharusnya dia hanya memeluk si gadis, bukan menciumnya. Ichigo tersadar, gadis itu berhasil menghipnotisnya dengan iris _amethys _yang indah di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku pergi," Ichigo segera melepaskan diri dari Ishida dan berlari menerobos para fansnya, beberapa _security _berusaha menahannya tetapi gagal. Ichigo berlari keluar taman, ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan si pemilik iris violet itu.

Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok tubuh mungil dengan dress putihnya setelah berhasil keluar dari taman, beberapa orang terlihat lalu lalang. Beberapa berbisik menyebutkan namanya. Tidak ada! Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas, menyesali kebodohannya. _"Kenapa tidak tanya namanya sejak tadi?" _ucapnya sambil meremas jaketnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh liontin kalung yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kaosnya. Kesalahan yang terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau sangat membantuku." Mr. Urahara membungkuk ke arah Rukia, dan segera mendapat balasan dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Senang bisa membantu, Mr."

"Tetapi kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku pikir kau tersesat makanya lama. Aku khawatir sekali." Pria bertopi itu benar-benar khawatir, apa yang dilakukannya bila gadis ini tersesat.

Rukia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah di depannya itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi lama karena menunggu hujan reda." Bohong Rukia, tidak mau membuat Mr. Urahara khawatir dengan ceritanya tentang kejadian di taman tadi.

"Oh, syukurlah..." hela Mr. Urahara.

"Aku permisi dulu, Mr. Mau kembali ke apartemen." Ucap Rukia pelan, sejak tiba tadi ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Oh, aku pikir kau mau makan dulu."

Rukia menggeleng, "Di apartemen saja." Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Rukia tidak bisa menahan dingin lebih lama lagi. Ingin rasanya ia bisa langsung berada di kamarnya dan tidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya..." ucap Mr. Urahara sambil melambai pada Rukia yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Rukia bersyukur, Cafe Heaven dan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Sehingga tidak terlalu banyak menguras tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit. Jelas saja tenaganya terkuras, setelah kejadian di taman itu ia harus kembali lagi ke supermarket untuk membeli – dengan uangnya sendiri – ulang belanjaan yang sudah hancur lebur karena hujan dan juga terjatuh tadi.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki gedung apartemen, ia menatap tangga di hadapannya. Angin sore bertiup membuatnya semakin kedinginan, walaupun bajunya sudah kering di badan, tetap saja rasa dingin itu tidak hilang. Kakinya melangkah menapaki anak tangga pertama, pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia harus bisa menahan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Setidaknya untuk melangkah menaiki tangga ini, ia harus kuat.

Tubuhnya semakin menggigil, Rukia merasa seperti berada di lemari es yang tertutup. Seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan, bahkan dinginnya sampai ketulangnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Wajahnya pucat, semakin lama ia tidak bisa merasakan gerakan tubuhnya. Pandangannya menghitam, samar-samar didengarnya sebuah suara yang menanyakan keadaannya tepat ketika tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

* * *

_"Kakeeeekkkk..." _Rukia bisa mendengar suara anak kecil di telinganya. Ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah taman di kota Karakura.

Ada pohon Sakura besar yang sedang mekar di dekat danau yang terlihat tenang itu. Samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis kecil berumur lima tahunan berlari dengan ceria ke arah pria tua berumur hampir tujuh puluh. Pria tua berambut putih itu terlihat tertawa bahagia menyambut cucunya, menggendongnya dengan hangat. Membawa gadis kecil dalam pelukannya berlarian di sekitar pinggir danau.

Rukia tidak dapat menahan tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Kakek..." ia ingin sekali menghampiri kakeknya yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan suaranya pun tidak dapat keluar untuk memanggil kakeknya. Seberapa pun di paksa, tubuhnya tetap tak bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Kakek... aku ingin bertemu." Hatinya bersuara. Seketika, kakeknya berhenti berlari, berbalik ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. Kakeknya tersenyum begitu juga gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Senyum yang sudah lama di rindukannya.

Kakeknya menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti gerakan tangan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya, kakek dan gadis kecil itu melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan pergi..."

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan taman di hadapannya berubah. Satu persatu menghilang bagaikan asap. Pohon sakura, danau, rumput semuanya melayang bersatu di udara hampa. Yang tertinggal hanya kakek dan gadis kecil, mereka masih menatap Rukia yang mematung. Perlahan, tubuh mereka pun berubah menjadi asap dan melayang entah ke mana. "Jangan pergi..." sekarang tinggal gelap di sekelilingnya.

_"Rukia-chan... sekarang kita harus pergi." _Suara ini, suara ibunya. Suara ibunya yang dulu. Rukia mencari sosok ibunya, di sebuah sudut berdiri seorang wanita berumur dua puluh enam. Tangannya menggandeng tangan kecil, itu gadis kecil yang di gedong kakeknya tadi. _"Kita mau ke mana, Bu?" _suara itu terdengar kecil, suara khas anak-anak.

_"Kita akan ke tempat yang cantik sekali. Iya kan, Ayah?" _Rukia ingat percakapan ini. Percakapan sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia yakin, setelah ini Ayahnya akan mengangguk lalu menggendongnya. Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Rukia, pria berumur tiga puluh itu tersenyum, mengambil gadis kecil kepelukannya dan menggendongnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang dalam pelukan ayahnya. Rukia ingat dulu, ia sangat menyukai parfum ayahnya. Aroma yang lembut dan menawan.

Terlihat ibunya ikut tertawa dan mereka pun melangkah menjauh. "Jangan pergi..." lagi, hati Rukia bersuara. Kali ini begitu pedih, ia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa. Suaranya hilang entah ke mana. Seketika, sekelilingnya kembali gelap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia bisa melihat cahaya kecil di ujung sana. _"Kau!" _Rukia menyipitkan matanya, cahaya kecil itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan meluas. Lagi, saat matanya terbuka. Pemandangan taman di Karakura kembali menyambutnya. Tiba-tiba, Rukia kini sudah berada di pinggir danau. Berbalik dan mencari siapa pemilik suara tadi.

_"Hei, lihatlah ke atas sini!" _Rukia menuruti, ia bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang duduk di dahan pohon Sakura di hadapannya.  
"Kau siapa?" bibir Rukia tidak bergerak, hanya hatinya yang bersuara.

Tetapi seperti bisa mendengarnya, anak laki-laki itu menjawab sambil nyengir. _"Yang pastinya bukan hantu." _Anak laki-laki itu bergerak turun dari pohon sakura dengan lincah. Rukia ingat dia, anak laki-laki sepuluh tahun lalu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Kita bertemu lagi," suara hati Rukia. Ia tersenyum menatap anak laki-laki itu, _"Iya, kita bertemu lagi." _Jawabnya bersama dengan cahaya yang sangat terang. Membuat Rukia lagi-lagi harus menutup matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara terdengar dekat telinganya. Rukia berusaha membuka matanya. Meskipun sulit, tetapi sesuatu di hadapannya dapat terlihat. Kabur, tetapi Rukia bisa mengetahui itu seseorang dengan rambut berwarna... merah?

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan hal itu berhasil membuat pandangannya kembali normal. Dan sekarang ia mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring, dan sebuah wajah tepat di atas wajahnya. Jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Spontan Rukia mendorong tubuh pemilik wajah itu yang duduk di sampingnya dan ia pun bergerak cepat ke sudut tempat tidur. Menghindari siapapun tadi. Si pemilik wajah itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Wah, aku baru bertemu seseorang yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara mendorong si penolong." Singgung cowok yang kini berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Mengelus punggungnya sebentar lalu menatap Rukia penuh tanda tanya.

"Penolong?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah kain jatuh dari dahinya. "Ini kan?" lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Matanya mendapati baskom berisi air dan beberapa kotak kecil es batu. Dengan kain di tangannya yang jatuh dari dahi, berarti cowok ini yang mengopresnya. Rukia menatap kembali si cowok yang masih setia menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Rukia mengedarkan lagi pandangannya, mendapati dirinya di atas kasur. Sepreinya terlihat berbeda, juga selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Tidak seperti miliknya, kemudian pandangannya pindah pada pakaiannya. Matanya mengerjap lagi, tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Di mana dress putihnya, kenapa sekarang malah dia hanya memakai kemeja putih, kebesaran lagi?

Rukia kembali memandangi cowok di hadapannya yang kini mulai tersenyum. Tanpa tunggu lama, Rukia pun berteriak sekencangnya. "Kyyyaaaaa! Keluar kau dari kamarku dasar MESUM!"

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti, kan?" kata cowok berambut merah itu, ia sedang bersandar di dinding kamarnya. menatap gadis mungil di hadapannya.

Rukia mengangguk, ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tangannya memainkan selimut yang menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Ia malu sekali pada cowok di hadapannya itu, apa lagi tadi dia sudah meneriakinya mesum sampai orang di sebelah kamarnya datang. Baru kali ini ia merasa seperti siput kecil yang kehilangan cangkangnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Suara berat terdengar dari dekat pintu. "Bye bye... Ashido-chan..." sebuah suara melanjutkan dengan nada riang dan nyaring.

Cowok berambut merah itu berbalik lalu membungkuk, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tuan Zaraki, Yachiru-chan..." ucapnya.

Pria bertubuh besar itu dengan Rambut anehnya dan juga anak kecil perempuan berambut pink itu menghilang di balik tembok. Ashido membiarkan pintu kamarnya sedari tadi terbuka agar orang lain tidak salah paham nantinya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Rukia masih menunduk, merasa bersalah pada cowok yang sudah menolongnya.

Rukia sudah mengerti alasan kenapa dia bukan ada di kamarnya melainkan di sini, di ruangan berukuran lumayan besar. Dengan perabotan serba minimalis, ruangan yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran cowok. Hal itu di sebabkan karena sewaktu pingsan tadi, Ashido yang menangkap tubuhnya ketika akan jatuh. Dan suara sebelumnya yang menanyakan keadaannya adalah suara cowok berambut merah itu. Berhubung Ashido tidak tahu Rukia menaruh kunci kamarnya di mana dan Mr. Urahara yang masih berada di Cafe yang pasti akan memakan waktu lama untuk ke sana meminta kunci cadangan, maka dengan baik hati cowok berambut merah itu membopongnya ke kamarnya sendiri.

Juga kenapa ia bisa memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, bukan dressnya. Karena, Ashido tahu, Rukia demam karena kedinginan dari dressnya yang lembab. Segera setelah menaruh tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, cowok itu berlari ke kamar sebelah untuk meminta tolong Yachiru – gadis kecil berambut pink – untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Berhubung Ashido tidak punya baju yang pas apalagi baju wanita, terpaksalah Ashido memberi kemeja putihnya – yang ia tahu akan kebesaran – untuk Yachiru pakaikan pada Rukia.

Dan kesalahpahaman Rukia pun berakhir sampai di situ. Sekarang dia hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Ashido kini mengambil tempat di hadapannya, duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat jatuh bersamanya akibat dorongan Rukia. "Untuk ukuran orang yang sedang sakit, kau kuat juga, ya." Ucapnya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajah Rukia.

Spontan Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan bersiap menghindar, tetapi tidak jadi setelah gadis bertubuh mungil itu merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh dahinya. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Ujar Ashido, ekspresinya datar saat tatapan mereka bertemu, bertolak belakang dengan wajah Rukia yang kini sudah memerah, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Ashido bangkit dari duduknya, "Di atas meja itu ada bubur, buka saja penutupnya. Aku mau keluar sebentar, bahan makanan terakhirku sudah habis karena kau. Aku harus beli dulu." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari kamarnya, "Jangan lupa, buburnya dimakan!" perintah cowok berambut merah itu sebelum tangannya menarik pintu kamarnya hingga tertutup.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, "Bahan makanan terakhirku sudah habis karena kau," ditatapnya mangkok yang tertutup di samping baskom berisi air. Kotak-kotak es di dalamnya sudah mencair secair perasaan Rukia saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa membuatkan untukku?" ocehnya lagi. Tangannya menggapai mangkok itu dan membuka penutupnya, asap mengepul keluar dari sana. Ia tersenyum, "Tapi... terima kasih."

* * *

"Tidak apa kau ke kamarmu sendiri?" tanya cowok berambut merah di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan, tangan kanannya memegang kemeja putih milik Ashido – yang dengan susah payah ia meminta ijin si pemilik agar membiarkannya yang mencucinya –, Tangan kirinya meremas dressnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup berhadapan dengan cowok tinggi di hadapannya itu, mungkin karena kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya. "Hhmmm..." Ashido membuang suara. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi,"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya ketika tangan besar terulur di hadapannya, "Ashido Kano, salam kenal."

"Kuch... ehm..." lagi, hampir saja gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengucapkan nama aslinya. "Rukia, Shirayuki Rukia." Jawabnya menerima uluran tangan, perasaannya jadi hangat. Senyumnya merekah membuat gadis mungil dengan mata _amethys_ itu terlihat sangat manis.

**To Be Continue...**

Gomen ne, minna~ kalau chapter di atas tidak memuaskan. *Sora lagi gag nemu inspirasi buat adegan yang gereget* Sora ngerasa _time setting_-nya lambat banget yah? *atau hanya perasaan aja*

buat chap depan mungkin bakal lama, Sora bakal sibuk karena dikit lagi dekat lebaran. *tau kan mau ngapain* Syoooppiingg~~ XD

bukan hanya itu, Sora pasti bakal dipaksa buat ke rumah nenek yang nggak ada sinyal internetnya. *desa banget ya?* yah, pokoknya begitulah. -_- |||)

demooo~~ jangan bosan ngecek ya, minna... siapa tahu tiba-tiba Sora dapet ilham buat ngapdet cepat. *tapi nggak janji loh*

Tengkyu banget buat review teman-teman sekalian. Terima kasih juga masih setia baca and nunggu fic Sora ini. I can't do anything without you, guys~~ *muuaacchh*

oke, buat yang login cek PM masing-masing buat balesannya, ya...

Buat yang nggak, berikut balesan dari chap sebelumnya...

**can-can :** Makasih ya, mau nungguin fic Sora.. *bowing* gomen, kalau chap kali ini IchiRuki dikit... Sora usahakan, chap depan bakal rame IchiRukinya... soo, ditunggu lagi, ya~~ thanks reviewnya, can-can.. ;)

**inai chan : **IchiRuki di atas kayak sinetron gag? *bingung kalo di sinetron kayak gimana, Sora jarang nonton sinetron, sih* Eeemmm, Inai chan pasti udah tahu deh kenapa Ichigo bilang kek gitu, _Aromamu yang mempertemukan kita. _itu karena tuntutan Skenario. tapi ujung-ujungnya, Ichi malah lupa adegan yang harus dilakoninya selanjutnya. *harap dimaklumi, soalnya kan Rukia-nee imut banget. si Jeruk jadi gemes deh.* xixixixi... oke, thanks buat reviewnya ya~

**~ Mind to review? ~ ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna-san~~ akhirnya Sora punya kesempatan buat update.

Yosh, langsung aja...

happy reading, minna-san~~~

**Disclaimer : **Bleach by Tite Kubo *sampai kapan pun, Sora hanya bisa minjam chara aja*

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Family

**Starring** : Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kano Ashido, Inoue Orihime *Many more*

**Warning **: **EYD **ga sempurna *tahap belajar*, **Typo **di mana-mana *tahap belajar*

**RE:PRAY**

A Fic By** Aqua'Sora**

~ Fate ~

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dipenuhi dengan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela, tirainya yang tidak tertutup membuat sinarnya dengan leluasa menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan. Walau sinar matahari dengan semangatnya menerpa ruangan itu, tidak membuat amber yang sedang tertutup itu menampakkan pesonanya.

Tubuh atletis di balik selimut itu tampak tidak bergerak, sepertinya masih nyaman dengan tidurnya yang baru beberapa jam saja. Sebuah garis senyum tergambar di wajahnya, walau kedua kelopak matanya masih setia mengatup. Sepertinya bunga mimpi yang sedang melintasi alam bawah sadarnya begitu indah sehingga ia begitu malas untuk terbangun dari dunia semunya.

Dunia yang hanya ia dan seseorang yang dirindukannya di sana, seseorang yang selalu setia hadir dalam dunia semunya. Pikiran dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu menuntut untuk tidak terbangun, hanya sesaat saja... sampai ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik wajah di hadapannya kini...

_"Kita bertemu lagi,"_ suara itu masih sama, suara yang terdengar sepuluh tahun lalu. Suara yang sampai mimpi terakhirnya hadir menemani malamnya.

Ichigo menggerakkan bibirnya, tetapi tidak ada suara keluar dari sana, hanya suara dari dalam hatinya yang terdengar. "Iya, kita bertemu lagi."

Ia berusaha tersenyum ketika gadis kecil di hadapannya mulai berjalan meninggalkannya seiring cahaya merengkuh dan menghilang bersama tubuh mungil itu. Ichigo baru saja akan menahan kepergian gadis kecil itu ketika pada titik yang sama muncul cahaya baru. Cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok yang terlihat lebih dewasa walau dari kejauhan. Sosok yang sepertinya—entah dimana—pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Dan ketika sosok itu semakin dekat padanya, ketika wajahnya hampir saja tergambar jelas dalam ambernya, tiba - tiba semuannya sirna bersama cahaya yang begitu terang. Menghilangkan harapannya, menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa ia dapat mengenali sosok itu. Sosok gadis kecil yang tumbuh dewasa dalam dunia semunya. Tidak, bukan hanya dalam dunia semunya, tetapi juga—mungkin—dalam dunia nyatanya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu, seperti apa wajah itu. Bahkan di dunia semunya, ia tidak diizinkan untuk melihatnya.

Tubuh di balik selimut itu masih terdiam, tetapi ambernya kini sudah menampakkan pesona warnanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mengusap lembut dengan jarinya, seakan hal itu dapat membantunya menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengingat kembali bunga mimpinya barusan. Berusaha mencerna arti mimpi itu. "Aku... tidak mengerti," diremasnya rambutnya penuh frustasi.

Ia pejamkan matanya. Perlahan bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari rambut orangenya. "Bahkan, dalam mimpi kau masih terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menyapaku dengan senyummu?"

Matanya terbuka, berusaha mengingatkan dirinya. "Ini hanya mimpi, sadarlah!" bisiknya pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya bermimpi lagi tentang gadis kecil itu. Memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang nyata, menerima bahwa ia harus berusaha dalam nyata bukan dalam semu agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang dirindukannya itu. Walau ia tahu, usahanya hanya mempunyai kemungkinan yang kecil. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, sisanya dia hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir.

* * *

"Rukia!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu berbalik mencari sumber suara, ia baru saja mengunci kamar apartemennya ketika mendapati gadis berambut cepak sedang berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju arahnya. Rukia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dilihatnya Tatsuki yang sudah berada di hadapannya kini.

"Tatsuki, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir. Tatsuki terlihat sedikit lelah, nafasnya saling berkejaran.

Tatsuki menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian dibuangnya perlahan, "Tidak apa..." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Tapi kau kelihatan lelah, keringatmu juga banyak." Rukia masih sedikit bingung.

"Ini," Tatsuki menghapus keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk di lehernya, "Aku baru saja lari sore."

Rukia menghela nafas lega, "Aku kira kenapa. Kau seperti habis dikejar orang saja."

Tatsuki tersenyum, "Khawatirmu berlebihan, Rukia." Ujarnya, kemudian matanya beralih pada tangan gadis mungil di hadapannya. Kunci masih tergenggam dalam tangannya. "Kau sendiri, mau ke mana?"

"Ah," Rukia menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak ke mana-mana." Bohong, niat sebenarnya mau naik ke lantai atas untuk menyapa cowok berambut merah yang sudah berjasa menolongnya kemarin. Tetapi gadis beriris amethys itu terlalu malu untuk memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya pada Tatsuki, teman barunya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ikut aku." Ajak Tatsuki sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya menurut.

Mereka menuju lantai atas, seperti tujuan utama Rukia tetapi mereka melewati kamar apartemen Ashido begitu saja. Rukia jadi bingung. "Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" matanya masih tertuju pada pintu kamar Ashido yang tertutup rapat. Seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Sudah ikut saja," jawab Tatsuki santai sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Rukia hanya diam, di kepalanya hanya satu pertanyaan. _"Apa Ashido ada di kamarnya?"_

"Nah, sudah sampai." Ujar Tatsuki sambil membuka pintu yang terletak di ujung anak tangga.

Rukia takjub, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia dan Tatsuki kini berada di atap gedung apartemen Mr. Urahara tetapi yang ada di penglihatannya sekarang tidak seperti atap gedung. Melainkan sebuah taman, penuh dengan bunga dan tanaman hijau lainnya.

Tatsuki memperhatikan Rukia yang terpana, seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu. "Bagus kan?" tanya Tatsuki sambil tersenyum. Rukia mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Tatsuki.

Bagaimana tidak, atap gedung yang luas itu seperti disulap menjadi sebuah taman. Dua bangku panjang yang terletak berseberangan di pinggir atap mendukung suasana taman di atap apartemen. Langit yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan orange menyambut mata violetnya, cahaya mereka menembus tembok dan atapnya yang terbuat dari kaca. "Ini sangat bagus, bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini ada di sini?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Tatsuki berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku di ujung kiri atap gedung. Rukia masih setia mengekorinya dari belakang, tetapi matanya tidak lepas mengelilingi pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Mr. Urahara itu suka menanam. Berhubung halaman apartemennya itu sempit, hanya bisa untuk jadi lahan parkir kendaraan. Dia jadi memanfaatkan atap gedungnya untuk diubah jadi taman. Biar segar katanya. Yah, ini bisa dibilang lebih mirip Green House sih." Tatsuki sudah duduk di bangku, Rukia lebih memilih memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang ditanam di pot di dekatnya.

"Ini semua Mr. Urahara yang tanam?" tanya Rukia. Takjub dengan bunga-bunga di hadapannya.

"Hampir semua dia yang tanam. Tetapi ada juga beberapa yang ditanam oleh penghuni apartemen lainnya." Tatsuki mencari sekumpulan bunga tulip, "Nah, bunga-bunga tulip itu ditanam oleh Tuan Zaraki dan Yachiru-chan." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan bunga tulip warna-warni di sebelah kanan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali memperhatikan bunga lainnya. Matanya tertuju pada anggrek-anggrek yang tergantung rapi di pagar pembatas. "Kalau itu?" tunjuknya.

"Emm... sepertinya itu bunga anggrek yang ditanam Ashido." Rukia terkejut, ternyata cowok itu yang menanam anggrek-anggrek yang cantik itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu penghuni apartemen yang lainnya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah, iya." Jawabnya sedikit gugup, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Lalu cepat-cepat ia menggelangkan kepalanya. "Beberapa. Seingatku kata Mr. Urahara, ada lima kamar yang dihuni. Aku baru bertemu, emm... Pria berambut aneh dan gadis kecil berambut pink. Juga, Ashido..."

"Oh, Pria berambut aneh dan gadis kecil berambut pink katamu itu adalah Tuan Zaraki dan Yachiru-chan. Mereka menghuni kamar tiga puluh lima di lantai empat, bersebelahan dengan kamar Ashido." Ujarnya, Rukia kembali mengangguk.

"Berarti kau belum bertemu dua penghuni lainnya, ya." Tatsuki bangun dari duduknya, mencari tanamannya.

"Dua penghuni lain? Siapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Dua sejoli yang tak terpisahkan, nanti juga kau akan bertemu mereka. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk. Ah, hampir semua penghuni apartemen ini sibuk." Jelasnya.

"Apartemen selalu sepi. Aku jadi jarang bertemu penghuni lainnya." ujar Rukia, matanya mengikuti gerakan Tatsuki yang bergerak ke arah beberapa kaktus berukuran kecil.

"Haha, jelas sepi. Penghuninya hanya beberapa, kan?" Tatsuki tertawa renyah, Rukia menggeleng.

"Bukan, maksudku..." Rukia tidak melanjutkan lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau akan sulit bertemu penghuni lainnya di jam-jam kerja. Apartemen akan ramai kembali kalau hari mulai malam." Tatsuki kembali tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu kan, bukan ramai karena banyak orang. Tetapi ramai dalam artian para penghuninya kembali."

Rukia mengangguk, seperti anak kecil. "Penghuni lain benar-benar sibuk, ya?" Rukia memutar otaknya, ia ingin tahu tentang Ashido tanpa harus membuat Tatsuki berpikir macam-macam. "Memangnya kesibukan mereka apa?"

Tatsuki mengorek kaktus-katusnya, sepertinya baik-baik saja. "Tuan Zaraki adalah chef yang bekerja di sebuah restoran, Yachiru-chan akan pergi juga ke restoran setelah pulang sekolah untuk bantu-bantu Tuan Zaraki. Mereka akan pulang saat malam, sekitar jam tujuh."

"Oh..." jawab Rukia datar, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia tahu.

"Kalau dua sejoli itu... apa ya? Si cewek seorang model, dan si cowok adalah asistennya. Kalau si cewek sibuk, sudah pasti si cowok juga sibuk." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Ummm..." lagi, Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau Ashido," lanjut Tatsuki, membuat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Tatsuki terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan ekspresi Rukia yang berubah drastis saat mengucapkan nama Ashido. Gadis tomboy ahli bela diri itu menyipitkan matanya, menaruh curiga pada rasa penasaran Rukia ke Ashido.

"Kalau Ashido?" tanpa sadar Rukia mengulang kata-kata Tatsuki, seperti tidak sabar dengan kelanjutannya.

"Kau tertarik dengan dia?" tanya Tatsuki to the point.

Rukia terkejut lalu salah tingkah, "Ah, bukan... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Soalnya ekspresimu berubah, dari begini..." Tatsuki mempraktekkan ekspresi Rukia yang malas, "Lalu begini," diubahnya ekspresinya jadi ceria, matanya dibuat seperti mata anak anjing.

"Tidak seperti itu," Rukia tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apa, semburat merah tergambar di pipinya, ia berharap cahaya matahari sore dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

Tatsuki tersenyum, "Kenapa kau jadi mengkerut begitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda, wajar kalau kau tertarik. Ashido memang tampan." Ucapnya lagi.

Rukia hanya menunduk, malu karena ketahuan kalau dia tertarik pada Ashido. Bukan, Rukia belum bisa mengatakan ini tertarik karena suka atau apa. Hanya saja, Ashido mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Rasa ketertarikannya mungkin hanya untuk memastikan apakah Ashido adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya." Ucapan Tatsuki itu berhasil menghancurkan rasa keingintahuannya. Rukia jadi lesu.

"Dia jarang ada di sini. Aku kurang begitu tahu apa kesibukannya, tapi dari Mr. Urahara aku tahu dia itu seorang fotografer." Jelas Tatsuki. Rukia mengangguk lemah, sepertinya dia harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang Ashido.

"Emm, tapi kupikir Ashido itu orang yang baik. Aku sempat melihatnya membantu Mr. Urahara di cafe, dia membantu bersih-bersih saat cafe akan tutup. Dan juga, dari cerita Yachiru-chan, Ashido pernah membawanya ke rumah sakit saat Tuan Zaraki ada di restoran." Jelas Tatsuki lalu bangkit menuju bangku, kali ini Rukia mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kalau soal baik, Rukia mengiyakan berhubung ia pernah ditolong oleh cowok tampan berambut merah itu. Bahkan cowok itu tidak marah walaupun sudah diteriaki mesum oleh orang yang dia tolong.

Rukia terdiam, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Ashido. Juga tentang siapa dan di mana sebenarnya anak laki-laki berambut merah yang dulu menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Apakah mungkin Ashido orangnya? Ataukah...

Matahari mulai terbenam. Cahaya orange gelap menerangi sebagian besar kota Tokyo. Di sudut lain, langit gelap mulai mendominasi. Cahaya matahari itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang ditemuinya kemarin. Cowok berambut sama dengan langit yang terpantul dalam bola mata violetnya. Cowok menyebalkan yang bahkan mengucapkan maaf pun tidak. Malah dengan pengecutnya melarikan diri.

_"Kenapa aku jadi mengingat cowok menyebalkan itu?" _ucapnya dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya, seakan hal itu dapat mengusir cowok berambut orange dalam kepalanya yang tergambar jelas dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya, wajah tampan, senyum mempesona dan iris amber yang berkilauan. Iris yang berhasil membuatnya mematung karena pesonanya, iris yang familiar dalam ingatannya, dan iris yang pemiliknya hampir berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya.

_"Ya ampun, sadar Rukia!" _ia kembali memukul kepalanya pelan sambil menggeleng kuat.

Tatsuki yang menyadari kebisuan Rukia dengan tingkah aneh itu sedikit khawatir, "Rukia, kau tidak apa?"

Rukia menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Tidak apa," pandangannya kembali kosong, hampir saja ingatannya kembali pada cowok berambut orange menyebalkan ketika Tatsuki menanyakan hal di luar dugaannya.

"Rukia, sebenarnya kamu berasal dari mana?" pertanyaan Tatsuki sederhana namun berhasil mengingatkannya kembali pada kedua orang tuannya. Perasaan sedih bercampur kecewa meliputi dadanya.

Rukia menghela nafas, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Suasana sudah mulai gelap, "Aku," _apakah tidak apa mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa Tatsuki akan mengetahui identitasku?_

"Aku dari New York," ucapnya kemudian, memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hanya itu, untuk sekarang hanya itu dulu yang akan dia katakan dengan jujur.

"Waw, jauh sekali? New York? Kota dua puluh empat jam itu, kan? Kota yang tidak tidur?" Tatsuki terlihat antusias. Ia tertarik dengan negara sibuk itu. Yah, walau pun Jepang pun adalah negara yang sibuk. Tetapi di matanya New York adalah kota metropolitan yang berbeda.

"Hahah, aku tidur kalau sudah mengantuk." Canda Rukia.

Tatsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya, aku tahu. Maksudku New York, kota sibuk itu. Orang-orangnya. Lampunya. Ya, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. Berharap ketertarikannya hanya sebatas New York, tidak yang lainnya.

"Itu kota yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kenapa kamu pindah ke Tokyo?" sepertinya masih banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Tatsuki. Di satu sisi, Rukia senang. Tatsuki tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya, seperti ini rasanya punya teman sesungguhnya? Tetapi di sisi lain, ia berharap tidak bertanya terlalu jauh, karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bukan, ini karena Rukia tidak ingin berbohong pada temannya. Pada orang yang untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin jadikan teman.

"Tidak semenyenangkan itu, kok. Biasa saja." Rukia tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin kembali ke negara kelahiranku saja, mungkin... rindu?" lanjutnya.

Tatsuki mengangguk, "Jadi kau lahir di sini." Rukia mengangguk. "Lalu, orang tua mu? Keluargamu di sini?"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut, kembali mengingat Kakeknya, ayahnya dan Ibunya. "Tidak ada," Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, menahan sedih yang mengalir dalam dadanya. "Orang tuaku di New York sekarang."

Tatsuki bisa membaca kesedihan dari ekspresi gadis cantik di sampingnya, violet indah itu bergerak menahan kristal di sekelilingnya membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Rukia. Kalau aku salah..."

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak apa."

Tatsuki tahu, gadis di sampingnya itu sedih dan seperti tidak ingin membahas apa pun soal keluarganya. Rukia terlihat seperti kesepian, dan Tatsuki mengerti.

"Sekolah!" ucap Tatsuki, "Kau pasti sepi karena penghuni apartemen ini sedikit dan juga sibuk."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha kembali menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sempat hadir. "Sekolah?"

Tatsuki mengangguk, "Un, masuklah di sekolahku." Ajaknya semangat.

"Tapi..." Rukia masih ragu, kalau dia bersekolah akan semakin banyak orang yang melihatnya. Apakah itu tidak mengancam penyamarannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya? Bagaimana kalau orang suruhan Ayahnya menemukannya?

"Tidak pakai tapi, kamu harus sekolah. Kamu tidak mungkin berhenti sekolah begitu saja, kan?" ucap Tatsuki tegas, membuat Rukia goyah.

Benar, Rukia tidak boleh begitu saja berhenti sekolah. Ia tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sembunyi seperti ini. Apakah ia yakin, orang tuanya akan segera sadar dan mencarinya. Ataukah, sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan peduli. Dan dengan bodohnya dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menuntut ilmu.

Rukia bukan orang yang senang membuang-buang waktu. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau identitasnya ketahuan ia bisa kabur lagi, kan? Tidak ada ruginya bila ia sekolah di Tokyo. Siapa yang akan mengenalinya? Ia tidak pernah terekspose media di New York. Pernah, dulu waktu ia kecil. Tapi siapa yang mengenalinya saat dewasa? Bahkan di New York, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali bila mereka mendengar namanya disebut. Apa lagi di Jepang, dengan identitas barunya. Rukia mulai yakin dengan keputusannya.

Tatsuki kembali membujuk, "Lagi pula, Ashido juga di sekolah yang sama denganku,"

Rukia menoleh, "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Tatsuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat Rukia yang terlihat sedikit antusias.

Kali ini Rukia semakin yakin dengan keputusannya, karena satu sekolah ia bisa lebih mudah mencari tahu tentang Ashido. Lagi pula, ia akan bersekolah di sekolah Tatsuki. Dia punya orang yang ia kenal di sana.

Ia merasa tidak sia-sia, sebelum pergi dari New York ia sempat mengurus surat kepindahan dari sekolahnya di sana. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya, soal identitasnya nanti di sekolah baru, ia bisa sedikit berbohong.

Rukia menatap Tatsuki yang menunggu jawabannya, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi murid baru di sekolahmu."

* * *

Rukia berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita berambut orange di depannya, tubuhnya tegap dan langkahnya santai namun terlihat anggun. Suara sepatunya beradu dengan lantai mengisi kesunyian di sepanjang lorong. Rukia kembali memutar ingatannya, tepat di waktu yang sama sehari sebelum ia mengenakan seragam yang kini ia kenakan.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" suara pria berambut putih panjang di hadapannya membuat gadis mungil itu mengangguk, ia sudah menyiapkan alasan untuk hal ini. Ia menatap pria itu, mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tetapi pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm, Kuchiki." Pria itu mengangguk-angguk sebentar sambil mengamati beberapa berkas di hadapannya. Surat kepindahan berserta biodata diri Rukia.

Rukia tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi pria di hadapannya. Seharusnya pria itu terkejut atau setidaknya memperlihatkan ekspresi_ excited _padanya saat membaca biodatanya, jelas-jelas namanya tercantum di sana sebagai Kuchiki Rukia. Juga, nama ayah dan ibunya tertera di sana. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Kuchiki? "Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan keluarga Kuchiki kembali ke Jepang?"

Rukia menatap sosok di hadapannya, terlihat tenang dan penuh wibawa. Ia masih setia duduk di singgasananya sejak Rukia memasuki ruangan. Di atas meja yang penuh dengan buku dan file lainnya terlihat rapi, terdapat sebuah papan identitas bertuliskan **Head Master – Joushiro Ukitake**.

"Hanya aku yang kembali ke Jepang, Pak. Ayah dan Ibu masih di New York." Jelas Rukia, ia menunduk saat pria di depannya mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di tangannya menuju violetnya. Seandainya ia bisa memalsukan identitasnya di dalam surat kepindahannya, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah berbohong. Tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan hal ilegal tersebut. Ia tidak mau mempunyai identitas palsu dalam ijasahnya kelak.

"Orang tuamu tidak masalah dengan hal itu?" matanya kembali pada berkas di mejanya, "Yah, tentang pendidikanmu. Kupikir, di New York banyak sekolah dengan taraf internasional? Kenapa kau lebih memilih kembali ke sini?" lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia menelan ludahnya, bersiap untuk kebohongannya. "Tidak, Pak. Mereka tidak keberatan dengan kepindahanku ini." Jelas Rukia. Ya, menurutnya kedua orang tuanya tidak keberatan, bahkan mereka tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. "Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Jepang, berhubung karena aku lahir di sini."

"Baiklah," pria berambut putih itu mengambil pena. "Kalau begitu besok adalah hari pertamamu bersekolah di sekolah ini." Ujar Ukitake sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya dalam surat penerimaan siswa pindahan milik Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, tetapi dia harus meminta satu hal. Inilah yang terpenting dalam penyembunyian identitasnya jika ia ingin dengan aman bersekolah di sini. "Pak, boleh saya meminta satu hal?"

Ukitake menaikkan alisnya, ia baru saja selesai membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Ya, hal apa itu?"

"Bolehkah identitasku dirahasiakan?" pinta Rukia, membuat pria berambut putih di hadapannya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin merahasiakan identitasmu?" tanyanya menaruh pena yang ia pegang.

"Berhubung dengan status kedua orang tuaku yang terkenal. Aku pikir nama Kuchiki akan membuatku kesulitan bersekolah dengan tenang bila teman-teman mengetahui identitas asliku. Juga para guru, aku tidak ingin mereka mengistimewakan aku atau hal semacamnya seperti saat aku bersekolah di New York." Jelas Rukia, kembali menunduk.

Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu, merasa aneh dengan permintaan yang baru saja di lontarkan. Tidak banyak anak dari orang-orang terkenal ingin merahasiakan identitas mereka. Malah, mereka lebih senang jika banyak orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah anak dari orang terkenal sebagai penopang kepopularitasan mereka di kehidupan sosial.

"Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menyulitkan ayah dan ibu dengan wartawan yang akan mengejarku. Mereka tidak suka akan hal itu." Kali ini Rukia tidak berbohong. Kedua orang tuanya memang tidak suka bila Rukia terganggu dengan kehadiran wartawan yang selalu ingin tahu apapun tentang Kuchiki Byakuya – arsitektur ternama – dan Kuchiki Hisana – artis dan penyanyi papan atas. Karena hal itulah, sejak Rukia menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mereka berdua berusaha agar Rukia tidak terekspose media.

"Hmm," Ukitake menyentuh dagunya sendiri. Berpikir tentang permintaan murid barunya itu. Tidak sulit baginya jika ingin menyembunyikan identitas muridnya, selama tidak ada kerugian yang timbul bagi kedua belah pihak. Ia rasa itu tidak masalah. "Baiklah, identitas aslimu hanya aku yang tahu. Lalu, namamu..."

Rukia tersenyum, senang karena kepala sekolah barunya bersedia merahasiakan identitasnya. "Shirayuki Rukia."

Ia kembali tersadar saat didengarnya suara wanita yang sedari tadi berjalan di depannya menegurnya. "Nah, kita sudah sampai di kelasmu." Ucapnya lalu berbalik menatap Rukia, ada beberapa buku cetak ditangannya.

Rukia melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup dengan papan di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'Grade 2-2'. Ia tersenyum, sesuai permintaannya pada kepala sekolah. Ia di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Tatsuki. Dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah mengenal Tatsuki dan hal itu akan lebih mudah membantunya dalam hal pelajaran berhubung ia adalah murid pindahan luar negeri. Dan dengan santainya kepala sekolah menyetujuinya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ibu masuk dulu. Kalau kupanggil baru kau boleh masuk, okey?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Rukia mengangguk, mengingat kembali nama wali kelasnya itu. "Baik, Rangiku-sensei."

Wali kelasnya itu membuka pintu dan suara ribut pun keluar dari sana, Rukia bersender di tembok luar kelas. Ia meremas rok lipitnya, ini pertama kalinya dia harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru.

Bisa dia dengar dengan jelas suara wali kelasnya yang meminta para murid-murid untuk tenang. "Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita mendapatkan keluarga baru." Sorak sorai pun terdengar dari sana. "Nah, Shirayuki. Ayo, masuklah!" panggilan wali kelasnya itu membuat jantungnya berdegub, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dihembuskannya nafasnya perlahan dan mulai melangkah, menunjukkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman barunya.

Kelas kembali gaduh, suara para siswa laki-laki mendominasi. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, Rukia tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perasaan gugup meliputi hatinya, ia berdiri di depan kelas. Rangiku-sensei di sampingnya kembali menenangkan para murid. "Sudah-sudah, tenang dulu. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

Rukia menatap seisi kelas, pandangan kagum terpancar kuat dari beberapa anak yang duduk di hadapannya. Di sana ada Tatsuki, tersenyum padanya. Seakan hal itu dapat menghilangkan kegugupannya, dan dengan tenang Rukia mulai bersuara.

"Hallo, aku... Shirayuki Rukia. Pindahan dari New York, salam kenal." Rukia tersenyum saat mendapat tanggapan positif dari ekspresi wajah-wajah di hadapannya. "Mohon bantuannya..." lanjutnya lagi sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepala dan tubuhnya.

Lagi, Rukia tersenyum. Sepertinya hari-harinya di sekolah barunya ini akan menyenangkan. Semoga semuanya ke depan nanti akan sesuai dengan harapannya.

* * *

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya, kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki letak topi berbordiran angka lima belas. Ia bersandar pada pintu mobil ferrari merahnya, dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana jins biru tua.

Ramai, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Hal yang lumrah jika terjadi pada sebuah taman di tengah kota. Ia sengaja kembali ke taman tempat pengambilan gambarnya pagi-pagi, berharap dapat bertemu sosok yang kemarin ditemuinya tanpa sengaja. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit dia berdiri di sana, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. Bukan hal yang sangat penting tetapi juga bukan hal sepeleh. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan siapa nama sosok pemilik amethys yang kemarin berhasil menghipnotisnya, membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri, membuatnya tampak bodoh.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya berbisik-bisik, tidak yakin dengan cowok bertubuh atletis yang berdiri mematung. Bertanya-tanya apakah cowok itu adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal. Ichigo mengabaikannya, ini bukan saatnya untuk fans meeting. Ia harus fokus pada setiap wajah yang berada disekitar taman dan jangan sampai penyamarannya itu terbongkar.

Getar handphone di saku jaketnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil handphonenya tetapi pandangannya tak lepas ia lemparkan pada sekitarnya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sudah sampai?" suara di seberang menyahut. "Ingat, kau dapat panggilan dari kepala sekolah!"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya sebentar, bosan. "Aku tahu,"

"Bagus, usahakan jangan sampai telat ke sekolah." Suara di seberang kali ini terdengar lebih seperti suara seorang ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya. "Dan jangan lupa, beritahu aku apa yang di katakan kepala sekolah!"

"Oke, Ishida. Aku mengerti." Jawab Ichigo malas, ia mulai menyadari orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mendekatinya sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dengan suara yang lebih besar.

"Kau sedang di mana? Kenapa ribut sekali?" pertanyaan Ishida terhalangi oleh teriakan seorang perempuan, "Kyaaaa, itu Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari sosok gadis mungil dengan iris amethys kali ini. Situasi tidak lagi memungkinkannya untuk berdiri santai sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Berhubung orang-orang disekitarnya telah menyadari siapa wajah di balik kaca mata dan topi yang sedari tadi bersandar pada Ferrari merah.

"Iya, benar. Itu Kurosaki. Dan itu mobil Ferrarinya!" teriak yang lainnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sigap Ichigo memutar tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada dalam mobilnya.

"Aku dalam perjalanan sekarang. Nanti aku hubungi lagi." Dan dalam sekejap komunikasi ia putuskan. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ia segera menancap gas dan meninggalkan taman itu menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Rukia berjalan keluar dari sebuah bilik di toilet perempuan, langkahnya berhenti di depan wastafel. Ia memandang wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Tangannya terjulur, melepas air yang terperangkap dalam keran. Air yang terasa sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba beberapa anak perempuan memasuki toilet dan berkumpul di depan wastafel, hanya sekedar ingin memperbaiki riasan mereka. Rukia terlihat cuek, tidak peduli dengan pergerakan gadis-gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hei, dengar!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar ceria.

"Ada apa?" sahut suara yang lainnya.

"Aku tadi melihat Kurosaki-senpai! Dia masuk hari ini!" ucapnya lagi dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Kau lihat di mana? Kapan?" tanya yang lainnya penasaran.

"Tadi, sewaktu jam kedua berlangsung. Saat aku habis dari toilet, aku melihatnya. Sepertinya tadi dia menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kalian tahu, hari ini Kurosaki-senpai tampan sekali!" jelas suara pertama ceria.

"Kyaaa! Kurosaki-senpai! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!" teriak yang lain menggebu-gebu.

"Ayo, kita cari! Sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia tidak masuk sekolah, kan? Aku rindu sekali ingin melihat wajah Kurosaki-senpai..." yang lain menyahut.

"Ayo!" teriak mereka semua bersemangat. Lalu pergi meninggalkan toilet perempuan yang kembali sepi.

Rukia masih di sana, berpikir tentang perbincangan siswi-siswi perempuan tadi. _"Kurosaki?" _batinnya. Ia menutup keran. Di tatapnya kembali wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. _"Sepertinya pernah dengar? Tapi di mana?"_

Lama ia terdiam memandang violetnya sendiri, kemudian menggeleng. Tidak berhasil mengingat di mana tepatnya ia mendengar nama itu. _"Ya sudahlah..."_ jawabnya cuek, lalu ikut meninggalkan toilet.

Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari pintu toilet, suara seseorang yang dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Rukia!"

"Sudah selesai? Ayo," ajak Rukia, ia baru akan melangkah ketika Tatsuki kembali menyahut.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Rukia mengerutkan alis, "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih harus melanjutkan rapat, setelah itu akan ada latihan tambahan. Berhubung sebentar lagi ada kejuaraan karate." Jawab Tatsuki, sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Rukia. Padahal tadi ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri pada Rukia untuk menemani gadis itu berkeliling sekolah.

"Oh, pergilah. Aku keliling sekolah sendirian saja." kata Rukia santai.

"Tidak apa? Nanti kau tersesat..." tanya Tatsuki, memastikan kalau Rukia tidak marah atau apapun yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Un, tidak apa. Kan aku bisa bertanya." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan senyum itu membuat Tatsuki lega. "Menurutmu, tempat apa yang ingin kau rekomendasikan untuk aku lihat pertama?" lanjut gadis mungil itu lagi, mulai berpindah tempat dan memilih untuk bersandar di tembok. Terlihat dari jendela di dekatnya, di bawah sana anak laki-laki dengan semangatnya bermain bola kaki. Padahal udara mulai dingin.

Tatsuki memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Apa ya?" ia mengikuti Rukia, membelakangi jendela.

"Kalau atap?" potong Rukia.

Tatsuki menggeleng, "Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk kau datangi pada musim gugur begini. Kau tahu? Udara di atas sana mulai dingin. Tidak sama dengan atap Mr. Urahara."

Rukia kembali berpikir, padahal dia ingin sekali ke sana sejak pertama melihat gedung sekolah ini. ia ikut berbalik, menatap beberapa anak yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya dan Tatsuki.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti suka tempat ini. Pergi saja ke..." Ucapan Tatsuki terpotong oleh suara teriakan siswa dan siswi di koridor yang tadi terlihat tenang.

"Kyaaa, itu Inoue-senpai!" teriak siswi perempuan.

Siswa laki-laki pun tidak mau tertinggal, "Inoue-senpai! Kawaiii~"

Rukia bingung dengan suasana yang menerpa matanya saat ini, segerombolan siswa dan siswi bergerak dari kejauhan. Seperti mengerubungi sesuatu.

Saat gerombolan itu semakin mendekat dan jelas terpantul dari violetnya, dari sana terlihat jelas seseorang yang menjadi objek kerumunan. Gadis berambut orange gelap dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan hampir sempurna terlihat tersenyum ramah pada siswa siswi yang mengerubunginya.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa dia?"

"Inoue Orihime, sang model populer. Kau akan terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Sekolah kita memiliki beberapa orang terkenal." Jelas Tatsuki santai.

Rukia mengangguk, memilih tidak mempedulikan keramaian di sekitarnya yang mulai berlalu mengikuti sang model yang bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Rukia, aku pergi dulu. Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, lebih baik kau sekarang ke kantin dulu." Suara Tatsuki kembali terdengar.

Rukia mengangguk, "Apa kau juga pulang saat jam pelajaran berakhir?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit telat," jawabnya.

"Aku tunggu, bagaimana?"

"Hmm, boleh. Kau tunggu saja di halaman samping sekolah."

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia, kemudian melambai pada Tatsuki yang mulai berlalu.

Di tatapnya pemandangan di bawah sana. Lumayan jelas terlihat dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya ini, siswa-siswa itu bermain dengan semangat. Rukia menghela nafas, ia tidak merasa lapar. Jam istirahat masih ada dua puluh menit lagi. Jadi, harus kemana ia sekarang? Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Tatsuki, tentang tempat yang akan direkomendasikannya. Namun terpotong oleh teriakan-teriakan nama 'Inoue-senpai'.

_"Tempat yang pasti aku suka?" _batinnya, matanya masih setia menatap keceriaan siswa-siswa di bawah sana. _"Di mana? Untuk saat ini, hanya atap yang membuatku tertarik." _Lanjut suara dalam pikirannya.

Gadis bermata violet itu mulai melangkah, berjalan di koridor yang masih ramai dengan siswa-siswi. Ia memutuskan menuju atap. Yah, walaupun Tatsuki sudah memberitahu bahwa di atap dingin, tetap saja rasa penasarannya dengan tempat itu lebih mendominasi pikirannya. Ia bisa sekalian melihat kelas berapa dan ruang apa saja yang nanti akan di laluinya. Dan, dengan santai kakinya melangkah menelusuri koridor yang ramai itu.

* * *

"Apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolahmu?" suara itu terdengar santai.

"Hanya memintaku untuk mengurangi kegiatanku di luar sekolah, berhubung sedikit lagi memasuki semester akhir kelas tiga." Jawab cowok berambut orange yang sedang tiduran di lantai atap gedung sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan.

"Kepala sekolahmu benar, sepertinya jadwalmu harus aku atur ulang. Kurasa kau harus lebih sering masuk sekolah sekarang." Jawab suara di seberang, terdengar jelas dari _earphone_ di kedua telinga pemilik manik amber itu, suara ribut kertas yang dibolak-balik.

"Yeah, dia juga berkata seperti itu. Katanya, lebih bijaksana kalau aku merubah jadwalku dan memindahkannya saat malam. Karena... kau tahu Ishida? Selain jam sekolah seperti biasa, ia juga memintaku untuk mengikuti jam tambahan saat sore." Jawabnya, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi di bagian akhir. Ada penekanan pada kalimat 'jam tambahan'.

"Aku setuju," suara di seberang terdengar lagi, lebih santai. Membuat pemilik manik amber itu bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Yang benar saja! Aku bisa masuk rumah sakit kalau tidak ada waktu istirahat!" kali ini suaranya sangat jelas sedikit beremosi.

"Ichigo, jangan cari alasan. Selama ini kau _fine-fine _saja dengan jadwalmu yang super padat dan hanya memiliki waktu tidur empat jam sehari, bahkan kurang dari itu." Suara Ishida terdengar ikut meninggi.

"Hah," Ichigo menghela nafas, ia mengiyakan kata-kata menejernya itu. Selama ini ia bahkan belum pernah masuk rumah sakit dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Beruntung, sepertinya ia salah satu manusia yang terlahir dengan stamina dan kekebalan tubuh yang baik. "Baiklah, atur jadwalku sesukamu. Pastikan sesuai dengan permintaan kepala sekolah dan... jam tidurku jangan dikurangi lagi."

"Oke. Oh ya, apakah jam tambahanmu dimulai hari ini?" tanya Ishida.

"Iya, demi ketertinggalan mata pelajaranku yang sangat banyak. Dan dalam seminggu, maksimal hanya boleh dua kali ketidak hadiran." Jawab Ichigo, ia sepertinya mulai mengantuk. Udara dingin musim gugur tidak membuatnya berpindah ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Entah kenapa, ia lebih suka udara dingin dari pada udara panas atau hangat sekali pun.

"Baiklah, akan ku kirim lewat e-mail jadwalmu yang baru." Kata Ishida, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo. Ia memutuskan komunikasi.

Ichigo menghela nafas, sedikit pusing dengan kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini. Di tambah lagi ia harus lebih sering masuk sekolah. Oke, itu memang kewajibannya dan resikonya sebagai entertainer tetapi sebagai manusia biasa dia juga mempunyai hak untuk lelah kan?

Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju sudut atap gedung. Menatap siswa-siswa yang asik bermain sepak bola di bawah sana. Matanya menyipit, berpikir kapan ia bisa bebas bermain seperti mereka? Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil berhubung dengan kesibukannya dan kepopulerannya, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa tenang bahkan untuk makan di kantin pun ia sulit.

Otaknya masih berpikir saat tiba-tiba suara pintu atap dan suara langkah kaki terdengar. _"Siapa? Di udara seperti ini?" _batinnya bertanya, bingung siapa yang naik ke atap padahal udara mulai dingin walau tak sedingin udara musim dingin. Ichigo sangat tahu, atap sekolah pasti akan sepi sejak awal musim gugur hingga akhir musim dingin. Pengecualian untuknya, tidak akan ada yang ingin berlama-lama di atap sekolah. Karena itulah, saat sepi seperti ini ia lebih memilih ke atap untuk menghabiskan waktunya dari pada di kelas atau di manapun. Hanya akan terdengar suara-suara fans-fansnya, bahkan di perpustakaan sekalipun.

Pertanyaan dalam pikirannya itu terjawab ketika muncul sosok gadis mungil dengan potongan rambut seleher berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas. Sosok yang ia kenal, sosok yang di carinya, matanya terbuka lebar. Seakan hal itu dapat membuat sosok yang berdiri jauh darinya itu terlihat jelas.

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, Ia pejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa dirinya. Rambutnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Ia menghirup udara musim gugur di sekitarnya dalam, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. Senyum tergambar di wajahnya, kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Sepertinya gadis mungil itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo yang berdiri di sudut atap.

Ichigo mulai melangkah, tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan gadis mungil yang masih belum sadar dengan kehadirannya. Jarak mereka kini hanya sekitar dua meter, Ichigo tersenyum. Senang bahwa seseorang yang dicarinya sejak kejadian di lokasi syuting akhirnya muncul dengan sendirinya. _"Ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan?"_

**To Be Continued...**

****Gomennasai minna~~ Sora telat update... soalnya laptop dipake kakak yg sedang sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain tugas. Sora gak punya kesempatan update. Dan, untuk kali ini Sora minta maaf karena belum bisa bales Review minna-san:

**Naruzhea AiChi**

**beby-chan**

**ayaaa**

**meyrien**

**corvusraven**

**Prabz SukebeTechnika**

**Wakamiya Hikaru**

**can-can**

**shia naru**

**inai chan**

**renzu**

**Shizuku Kamae**

**NaMIKAze Nara**

**Ryukuro Black**

**Kken RukIno**

sekali lagi, gomen ne~ udah telat update n ga bisa bales review...

Dan buat yang nunggu IchiRuki Moment, adanya di chapter depan yang akan Sora update secepat yang Sora bisa.

Minna-san, Arigatou yg udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review fic Sora ini. jgn bosan-bosan yah...

oke, jaa nee~

**~Mind to Review?~**


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I'm here~ Sora desu!

Datang dgn chapter terbaru dari Re:pray. semoga minna-san pada suka chapter ini. Sora udh banyakin IchiRukinya... hohoho...

and, for the favoriter and follower fic ini... hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! *bow*

I don't know what I could do to repay it all.. but, semoga dgn hadirnya chapter ini bisa sedikit menggambarkan rasa terima kasih Sora buat minna-san. *apaan?*

Yosh, Langsung saja deh~

Happy reading Minna-san!

**Disclaimer : - **Bleach by Tite Kubo *sampai kapan pun, Sora hanya bisa minjam chara aja*

- Re:pray by Aimer

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Family

**Starring** : Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, *Many more*

**Warning **: **EYD **ga sempurna *tahap belajar*, **Typo **di mana-mana *tahap belajar*

**RE:PRAY**

A Fic By** Aqua'Sora**

~Crazy for your melody~

Gadis mungil itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan amethysnya yang mempesona. Masih belum menyadari sosok di sebelahnya. Senyum masih terpahat di wajah cantiknya. Ichigo ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar gadis yang ingin ditemuinya, gadis yang membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Kebetulan?" suara Ichigo tiba-tiba keluar. Membuat pemilik amethys berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Senyum di wajahnya pun seketika menghilang.

Hening, lama tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Gadis pemilik amethys menatap baik-baik cowok di hadapannya. Dan menyadari, bahwa cowok berambut orange di hadapannya ini adalah cowok mesum di taman beberapa hari yang lalu. Alisnya mulai berkerut. _"Ya ampun, orang ini..." _batinnya.

"Kau, gadis di taman itu kan?" Ichigo kembali bersuara, hanya ingin memastikan. Senyum masih setia di wajahnya.

"Tatsuki benar, udara di sini dingin." Ucap pemilik amethys itu dangan ekspresi datar sambil membuang pandangannya ke lain arah. Seakan tidak ada Ichigo di sana. Ia lalu dengan sigap berbalik hendak meninggalkan cowok berambut orange yang masih tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan cowok di dekatnya ini. Cowok aneh tidak tahu diri.

Seketika senyum di wajah Ichigo menghilang. Bingung, kenapa gadis mungil ini seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Apakah, gadis ini tidak mengenalnya? Dan bukan salah satu dari fansnya yang akan senang hati berlama-lama berada di dekatnya? Yah, walau pun hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk gadis mungil itu ketahui, karena bukan itu inti dari keinginan Ichigo bertemu kembali dengan gadis bermata violet itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Tunggu!" Tangan Ichigo segera bergerak, menahan pergelangan tangan gadis mungil yang baru dua langkah menjauh darinya. Rukia berbalik, memandang tangannya yang tertahan kemudian berpindah pada wajah pemuda tinggi yang penuh tanda tanya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya agar terlepas, tetapi cengkraman pada pergelangannya lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan tanganku." ucap Rukia masih datar. Matanya menatap tajam amber di hadapannya. Amber yang terasa familiar, tetapi entah di mana ia pernah melihat itu.

Ichigo tertawa, "Relax, kenapa kau galak sekali?" tangan Ichigo yang lain bergerak cepat menuju dahi Rukia, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di antara alis yang berkerut. Kedua bola amethys semakin menatapnya tajam. Ichigo kembali ingin tertawa, tapi kali ini dia berusaha menahannya.

"Ekspresimu ini... sama seperti di taman waktu itu." Lanjutnya sambil menekan jari telunjuknya di dahi Rukia. Hal itu benar-benar membuat emosi Rukia bertambah, tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Tangannya bergerak menepis tangan cowok berambut orange dari dahinya. "Apa mau mu?"

Ichigo masih menahan pergelangan tangan gadis mungil yang sedang menatapnya tajam, walau kekuatannya di sana tidak sebesar tadi. "Hah," Ichigo menghela nafasnya perlahan, "ekspresi galakmu ini tidak cocok dengan wajahmu!"

Rukia menarik nafas, rasa kesalnya bertambah. Cowok di hadapannya ini bodoh atau idiot. "Kutanya, apa mau mu?" amethysnya menatap amber di hadapannya tajam. "Kalau kau masih berbicara hal tidak bermutu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

Ichigo tersentak, gadis di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang pernah ditemuinya. Gadis lain pasti tidak menolak walau hanya tangan saja yang di sentuh olehnya, tetapi gadis mungil ini malah emosi. "Ku pikir kau itu salah satu fansku, karena kau satu sekolah denganku dan mengikutiku hingga ke taman."

Rukia tersenyum sinis, "Huh, mengikutimu? Aku? fansmu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Lebih baik sekarang lepaskan tanganmu ini!" ucap Rukia, sudah tidak bisa sedatar tadi. Kali ini dia mulai emosi, sekuat tenaganya ia kerahkan agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman cowok aneh ini. Tetapi hal itu benar-benar sulit.

Ichigo sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan kecil tangan pemilik bola mata violet itu. Mata mereka beradu, tanpa sadar Ichigo menarik pergelangan gadis mungil itu ke arahnya hingga si pemilik dengan mudahnya menabrak pelan tubuhnya. "Kurosaki Ichigo," ucapnya datar, "bahkan anti fans pasti tahu siapa namaku." Lanjutnya, kini tak ada lagi senyum di wajahnya. Apakah kali ini lagi-lagi dia terhipnotis oleh amethys yang terpantul dalam ambernya? Matanya hanya menatap intens violet yang semakin membesar itu.

Rukia benar-benar kaget sampai tidak bisa menghindari apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya, lagi-lagi ia merasa amber yang menatapnya itu menghipnotisnya seperti waktu di taman tempo hari. _"Apa yang ku lakukan?" _ia berusaha melepas tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pemilik amber di hadapannya itu tetapi hal itu semakin membuat Ichigo bergerak dan sekarang tangannya yang bebas melingkari pinggang gadis mungil di hadapannya. Membawa tubuh kecil itu semakin dekat dengannya.

_"Oh, shit!" _Ichigo memaki dirinya sendiri, walau ia tidak bisa memungkiri ia tidak membenci apa yang ia lakukan sekarang terhadap gadis mungil itu kini tetapi ia sadar tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Bahkan ia belum mengenalnya. Ia sampai lupa tujuan utamanya karena pesona amethys yang terus menghujam matanya.

"Dan ku pastikan, setelah ini. Aku akan jadi anti fansmu! Lepaskan aku, baka!" pekik Rukia, matanya yang masih beradu dengan amber itu berusaha ia tajamkan. Berharap hal itu dapat membuat cowok tampan—yang baru ia sadari dalam jarak sedekat ini—dan aneh akan melepas cengkramannya dan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mendorong dada Ichigo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ichigo meneliti violet yang berkilauan itu, lagi-lagi ia terpesona. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan Rukia yang berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. _"Apa di dunia ini ada banyak manusia dengan violet seindah ini?"_

Rukia masih bergerak tak tenang, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman dan lingkaran tangan Ichigo. "Huh, kau benar-benar..." baru saja Rukia akan mengatai cowok berambut orange itu 'mesum' tetapi terpotong oleh suara berat namun lembut yang masuk dalam telinganya.

"Namamu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo, entah mengapa dia sangat berharap setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis mungil itu sesuai harapannya. Pemilik violet itu terlihat bingung. Hanya karena ingin mengetahui nama seseorang, cowok aneh ini bertingkah seperti ini? "Hanya itu?" tanya Rukia benar-benar tidak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Kau berharap pertanyaan yang seperti apa?" Ia semakin menguatkan kedua tangannya, menahan pergerakan gadis mungil ini. "Pertanyaan seperti... apa kau sudah memiliki..." ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh kata-kata Rukia, gadis mungil itu tidak ingin mendengar celoteh tidak jelas dan ingin segera terlepas dan menjauh dari tubuh di hadapannya itu.

"Rukia, Shirayuki Rukia. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" ucap Rukia. Emosinya kini sudah di ambang batas. Tetapi kemudian ia merasa aneh. Sesaat setelah ia memberitahukan namanya, cowok di hadapannya itu seperti mematung. Kekuatannya seakan menghilang. Rukia mengabaikan keanehan yang dirasakannya itu, lebih baik bergerak agar terlepas dari dekapan cowok berambut orange itu.

Rukia kemudian menginjak kaki kanan Ichigo, dan hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata dan berteriak menahan sakit. "Aarrrggghh... apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan berjingkak menahan rasa sakit.

Rukia segera menjauh dari cowok yang masih sibuk dengan kakinya yang terasa sakit itu. "Rasakan! Itu balasan untuk sikapmu yang tidak sopan, Jeruk Mesum!" kata Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu meninggalkan atap sekolahnya itu bersama Ichigo yang shock.

"Ap... apa?!" alis Ichigo berkerut, "JERUK MESUM?!"

* * *

Rukia menuruni setiap anak tangga sambil menggerutu, "Benar-benar menyebalkan!" kedua tangannya mengepal di samping rok lipitnya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, takut seseorang yang baru ditemuinya tadi mengejarnya dengan alasan telah melukai kakinya dengan suka rela. "Kenapa bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Ugh, sekarang malah satu sekolah." Rukia menghela nafas, kakinya terus menghentak membuat suara beradu antara sepatu dan lantai yang tak berdosa. "Dasar cowok aneh!"

Rukia terus mengatai Ichigo sepuasnya, dan tepat di belokan koridor ia menabrak punggung seseorang. Gadis mungil itu termundur beberapa langkah, "Sakit," bisiknya sambil mengelus dahinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengetahui apa atau siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Hei kau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kaca mata yang juga sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Matamu kau taruh di mana, hah?! Orihime-chan jadi terluka tahu!" bentakkan berlanjut, kali ini dari gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir ke belakang, mata orangenya menatap Rukia tajam.

"Sudahlah, Chizuru... Senna... aku tidak apa-apa." Suara seseorang yang ditabrak Rukia tadi terdengar. Ada nada lembut yang tidak biasa di dalamnya. Rukia memandang gadis yang berbicara barusan, ia segera mengenali bahwa gadis berambut orange gelap itu adalah 'sang model populer'.

"Maaf." Ucap Rukia datar, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian memilih kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ihh, nggak sopan!" marah si rambut merah, tangannya menahan pundak Rukia. "Kau anak kelas berapa, sih? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di lantai tiga ini." Matanya meneliti Rukia yang tengah berbalik dengan sinis. Hal yang paling tidak di sukai oleh gadis bermata violet itu.

"Kelas dua." Jawab Rukia santai. Matanya membalas tatapan mata-mata di sekelilingnya, selain gadis berambut merah dan ungu ada banyak mata lain yang menatapnya tidak suka. Sepertinya hampir sebagian besar adalah fans dari model berambut orange gelap itu.

Senna berdecak, "Astaga, kau anak kelas dua tapi tidak sopan pada seniormu?"

Rukia bingung, dari mananya dia bersikap tidak sopan. Just say apologize, apa itu tidak cukup dan tidak jelas untuk menunjukkan permintaan maafnya? Lagi pula, ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Rukia.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Inoue, tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Ia lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Ditatapnya violet itu sebentar lalu tersenyum.

Gadis berambut orange gelap itu berbalik, "Ayo, kita pergi." Ajaknya pada kedua temannya yang masih terus menatap Rukia tajam. Mereka bertiga berlalu meninggalkan Rukia. Dan serentak, manusia-manusia di sekitarnya juga ikut bergerak. Membubarkan sendiri perkumpulan mereka akibat 'sang idola' ditabrak oleh 'gadis biasa'.

Rukia yakin pada beberapa detik saat violetnya bertemu abu-abu milik gadis berambut karamel tadi. Mata itu memancarkan sesuatu yang jika diberikan pada orang lain mungkin akan sukses membuat si korban merasa terintimidasi. Di balik senyum manis itu, Rukia lebih merasakan tatapan menghina dibanding tatapan yang diberikan kedua temannya pada violetnya. Tetapi dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis itu salah orang jika berpikir dapat membuat Rukia ketakutan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan itu tidak sebanding dengan yang selama ini dilihatnya dari orang-orang sekelilingnya, dulu.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu, memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju tempat lain yang mungkin lebih menarik, atau sebaiknya kembali ke kelasnya. Sepertinya waktu istirahat di sekolah barunya itu akan segera berakhir.

* * *

_Rukia..._

_Shirayuki Rukia... _Ichigo menghela nafasnya, ia berhenti berjingkak. Rasa sakit di kakinya akibat ulah gadis mungil tadi tiba-tiba menghilang ketika nama itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menatap pintu atap yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya, di balik kemejanya terasa sesuatu yang menonjol.

Ia segera mengeluarkan benda itu. Matahari membuat permata berwarna biru yang tertanam indah di setiap sudutnya berkilauan. Liontin berbentuk huruf 'K' itu masih terlihat indah walau sudah beberapa waktu berlalu.

Amber itu menatap liontin itu sendu, "Bukan, ya?" ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Digosoknya lembut permukaan liontin itu.

Selama ini, ia selalu yakin hingga pikiran itu tertanam kuat di benaknya. Liontin berbentuk huruf 'K' itu pasti adalah inisial nama dari gadis kecil itu. "Namanya Shirayuki Rukia." Ia mengingat nama gadis pemilik amethys tadi. _Di mananya letak inisial 'K' itu? Dari 'K' yang ada di Rukia?_

"Itu anehkan? Kenapa bukan 'R' atau 'S' saja kalau begitu_?" _komplennya entah pada siapa. Ichigo menggeleng, "Bukan dia ternyata."

Selama ini hanya _Amethys_, rambut hitam, dan liontin berbentuk huruf 'K' inilah yang mengingatkan Ichigo tentang gadis kecil. Seakan hal itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Jika ada seseorang yang ditemuinya memiliki ciri seperti itu, berarti ia adalah gadis kecilnya. Tetapi, gadis dengan sikap dingin tadi hampir memiliki semua yang sama dengan gadis kecilnya. Kecuali namanya.

Ichigo melepas liontinnya, tangannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya. Sudah tidak berdegub secepat saat Ichigo bersama Rukia. Pemilik amber itu pun sendiri bingung, sebelumnya tidak ada yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal seperti tadi. Tetapi gadis tadi, amethysnya, wanginya, hangat tubuhnya jelas membuat Ichigo kembali menjadi bodoh. Seakan dalam beberapa detik tadi ia menjadi seorang yang idiot, yang dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu objek.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan ambernya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya gadis mungil tadi tidak berinisial 'K' membuat rasa sakit muncul di dadanya. Ia tadi sempat kehilangan kekuatannya saat mengetahui nama gadis mungil itu yang jauh dari harapannya. Seakan semuanya selama ini adalah sia-sia. Lagi-lagi ia tidak berhasil menemukan gadis kecilnya.

"Kau... susah sekali ditemukan!" bentak Ichigo, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada angin, agar angin dapat menyampaikan suara yang penuh rasa sesak itu menuju gadis kecil yang entah di mana sekarang.

_Shirayuki Rukia... _Jantungnya kembali berdegub. Ia ingat betul, tatapan gadis bermata violet itu. Ia tersenyum. _Maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu bingung. Mungkin kau jadi membenciku yang aneh ini._

Ichigo sadar, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia memperlakukan Rukia dengan tidak sopan. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya meminta maaf. Entahlah, baru saja gadis mungil bermata violet itu meninggalkannya, tetapi rasanya ia ingin segera melihat wajah cantik dan imut itu. Lagi-lagi, di balik matanya yang terpejam ia tersenyum. Kali ini ia hampir tertawa bahagia. Jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang. Kejadian tadi berputar dalam ingatannya dan terus mengulang, hingga matanya terbuka. Menampakkan kedua ambernya yang berkilauan lembut.

Ia segera tersenyum, menyadari perasaannya pada Shirayuki Rukia. _Apa ini yang namanya tertarik? _Ichigo tertawa. Sebelumnya, cowok tampan ini belum pernah tertarik pada siapa pun. Ia terlalu cuek untuk memperhatikan gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya dan juga bayangan gadis kecil yang selalu masuk tanpa ijin dalam mimpinya membuatnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan gadis manapun. Tetapi ia yakin, kali ini ia mulai mengerti rasanya tertarik pada seseorang, seorang gadis pemilik violet itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang memandangnya hanya pada fisik dan materialisasinya saja. Ichigo tahu itu, dari sifatnya yang unik, cara amethysnya menatapanya, segalanya pada gadis mungil itu membuatnya tertarik.

Tangannya bergerak memasukkan liontinnya di balik seragamnya, ia memutuskan mengejar gadis mungil itu. Ingin segera meminta maaf, juga mencari tahu apa pun tentang pemilik amethys itu. Dengan perasaan aneh menyelimuti dadanya ia bergerak menuruni setiap anak tangga dari atap gedung.

Kakinya terus bergerak cepat, tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Rukia. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari di depannya ada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kurosaki-kun?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada heran. "Hari ini kau masuk sekolah?" lanjutnya, kali ini senyum sudah mengembang di wajahnya.

Ichigo menatap wajah pemiliki senyum itu, lalu matanya bergerak menatap jauh ke belakangnya. Ambernya bisa menangkap tubuh mungil yang di carinya barusan, gadis itu baru saja berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. "Maaf, Inoue. Aku buru-buru."

Inoue segera menahan pergelangan tangan Ichigo, "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi gadis berambut orange gelap itu. Ia selalu senang saat menyentuh apa pun milik cowok bermata amber itu, bahkan sumpit bekas yang sudah dipakai Ichigo selalu ia simpan.

Ya, Inoue Orihime menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo. Semua orang tahu itu, sejak dulu. Saat pertama kali Ichigo masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Inoue selalu senang, saat mempunyai kesempatan menjadi partner model bersama Ichigo. Ia tidak pernah menolak ia akan menjadi model apa pun jika itu bersama Ichigo.

"Inoue, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru sekarang." Kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangannya yang ditahan Inoue. Matanya kembali mencari Rukia, yang sekarang sudah menghilang.

Inoue menggeleng, "Tapi Kurosaki-kun, sedikit lagi bel masuk!"

Tepat saat Ichigo akan kembali bergerak, bel tanda istirahat telah habis dan jam pelajaran ketiga dimulaipun berbunyi. Inoue tersenyum senang. "Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo menghela nafas, lalu menatap tangan Inoue yang masih setia menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Oke, Inoue. Aku tidak pergi. Jadi, bisa tolong lepaskan?"

Spontan gadis bertubuh sempurna itu melepas tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia terlihat salah tingkah, "Ma.. maaf, Kurosaki-kun." Ia menunduk.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. _lain kali saja, lagi pula dia mau lari kemana? Masih di gedung yang sama kan? _Pikirnya.

"Hime-chan, aku berhasil dapat foto kalian." Ucap Chizuru sambil mendekati Inoue yang masih terdiam menatap punggung Ichigo. Ia segera tersadar, lalu mengambil handphone _flip _Chizuru. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Bagus sekali chizuru!" ia terus memandangi foto dalam layar handphone itu. Gambarnya saat menahan pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Semburat merah kembali memenuhi pipinya. Bertambah lagi koleksi fotonya dengan Ichigo hasil foto Chizuru dan Senna. Gadis berambut orange gelap itu lalu melangkah riang menuju ruang kelas yang sama dengan Ichigo.

* * *

Violet Rukia memandangi halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang berseragam sama dengannya. Ia bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya, memilih mengamati setiap orang yang melaluinya. Ada sosok yang dicarinya, walau persentasenya kecil. Tetapi sedari tadi, cowok berambut merah yang dicarinya tidak nampak. _Apa karena sibuk, ia jadi tidak masuk sekolah? _Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya. _Ya, mungkin saja._

Hari pertama di sekolahnya berakhir, walau tidak semenyenangkan yang ada di dalam benaknya namun hari ini tidak buruk juga. Tidak buruk juga jika tidak ada cowok aneh berambut orange tadi. Ia benar menyesali kenyataan bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan sang idola remaja itu.

Sebenarnya, Rukia bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Ichigo jika cowok itu meminta maaf padanya saat mereka bertemu di atap tadi. Yah, tentang kesalahan Ichigo waktu pengambilan gambar untuk iklan parfum tempo hari lalu. Tapi, bukannya minta maaf. Cowok aneh itu malah melakukan hal aneh lainnya.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu memukul kepalanya pelan saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tempo hari lalu di taman dan tadi sewaktu di atap. Ia memilih kembali melempar pandangannya pada halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi.

_Sepertinya Ashido tidak masuk. _Ia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman samping. Sesuai permintaan Tatsuki agar ia menunggu di sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah kandang berukuran besar. Di dalamnya ada dua ekor kelinci, berwarna putih polos dan abu-abu.

Ia segera berlari mendekati kandang itu, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak ada hal semenarik kelinci di dunia ini menurutnya, itulah yang membuatnya menyukai hewan bertelinga panjang itu sejak kecil.

Rukia terlihat sangat bahagia, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memeluk kelinci. Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk memelihara hewan berbulu apapun, dengan alasan takut hewan-hewan itu akan menularkan penyakit pada Rukia.

"Ah, lucunya..." ucap Rukia, matanya mengamati dua ekor kelinci dalam pelukannya itu. Ia lalu bergerak menuju sebuah pohon didekat kandang kelinci, pohon yang daun-daunnya mulai berguguran tertiup angin.

Gadis beriris amethys itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, kakinya ia luruskan. Matanya tidak lepas pada dua kelinci yang terlihat tenang dalam pelukannya. Ia bersyukur, Tatsuki memintanya untuk menunggu di halaman samping sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu kalau ada hewan kesukaannya di sekolah ini.

Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambutnya, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasa setenang ini. Kelinci abu-abu bergerak dalam pelukannya, lalu turun dan mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas rok lipitnya. Sedangkan kelinci putih polos masih tenang dalam pelukannya. Rukia tersenyum memandang tingkah dua ekor kelinci itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah masuk dalam dunia mimpinya.

* * *

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu jam tambahannya berakhir. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor yang terlihat sepi sambil mengingat jadwal baru yang dikirim Ishida melalui e-mail. Dua jam lagi dia harus pergi untuk wawancara di sebuah talk show. Sebaiknya dia kembali dulu ke apartemennya untuk mengganti seragamnya dan kalau bisa istirahat beberapa menit.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara.

Pria botak dengan seragam olahraga berjalan ke arahnya, sekeranjang bola basket menemani langkahnya. Pria dengan kepala licin itu terus mendorong kereta keranjang berisi beberapa bola basket sambil memasang seringai pada Ichigo.

"Ya, Madarame-sensei?" ucap Ichigo menjawab panggilan guru olah raganya itu.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, dan ini..." tatapan senseinya berpindah pada keranjang dorong yang penuh bola basket. "Apakah kau bisa menolongku untuk membawanya ke gudang di samping gedung?"

Ichigo ikut memandang sekeranjang penuh bola basket dengan ambernya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak karena ia sendiri juga sedang buru-buru, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membantu gurunya. Cowok berambut orange itu tersenyum pada gurunya, "Baik Sensei, aku akan mengurus ini."

Madarame Ikkaku, sang guru olah raga tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. "Kau memang benar-benar selebriti yang baik hati. Tidak salah anakku yang sedang sakit sekarang ini mengidolakanmu. Akan aku beritahu dia kalau idolanya membantuku hari ini. Ia pasti senang." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak muridnya itu.

Ichigo tersenyum, baru tahu ternyata anak dari guru olahraganya ini mengidolakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kurosaki." Sekali lagi Ichigo mendapat tepukan pada pundaknya. Ia lalu membungkuk sedikit, memberi hormat.

"Sama-sama, Sensei. Sampaikan salamku pada anak sensei." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

Kalau orang bilang setiap kebaikan pasti akan mendapat balasan yang baik pula, itu benar sekali. Cowok berambut orange itu sangat setuju akan hal itu, lihat ia sekarang. Baru saja ia melakukan kebaikan, tetapi balasannya segera ia dapatkan. Ia sekarang sedang asik mengamati seseorang yang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon, ditemani dengan dua ekor kelinci yang ikut tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, ia bergerak semakin mendekati sosok bertubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik yang kini mungkin sedang sibuk dalam dunia mimpinya. Dua ekor kelinci dalam pelukannya seakan tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran cowok berambut orange, malah dua hewan itu semakin nyenyak dalam pelukan hangat gadis mungil itu.

Angin berhembus meniup rambut berwarna hitam itu, menggerakkan helaian-helaiannya lembut. Memberikan pemandangan yang indah dalam irisnya, berharap ambernya bisa merekam setiap lekukan wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

Ichigo berjongkok di samping gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu, beberapa helai rambut jatuh di wajahnya. Menghalangi pandangan Ichigo untuk bisa melihat wajah dengan kulit putih mulus itu, wajah yang terlihat begitu damai. Jantung Ichigo berdegup dengan tidak normal, ia bisa merasakan detaknya yang dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya menatap lembut pada wajah itu, ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya jika gadis yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak normal ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis kecilnya. Tetapi kenyataannya, semuanya tidak seperti pengharapannya. Gadis di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang berbeda dengan gadis kecil dari masa lalunya itu.

Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya, ingin sekali rasanya menyentuh wajah itu. Menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi pandangannya untuk dapat melihat seluruh wajah gadis mungil yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia yang teratur pada punggung tangannya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah pemilik amethys indah itu. Jantungnya terus memompa darahnya dengan cepat menuju kepalanya membuat semburat tipis berwarna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Saat jarinya hampir menyentuh helaian hitam itu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Ia segera bergerak cepat bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ichigo tidak dapat melihat siapa yang datang, tetapi dari suaranya sepertinya ia adalah seorang murid perempuan.

"Ya, Mr. Urahara. Aku sudah akan pulang, sekarang sedang mencari Rukia." Suara itu terdengar sedikit keras. Membuat Rukia terkaget, matanya terbuka. Violetnya masih kabur, ia mengucek matanya pelan. Dua kelinci dalam pelukan dan pangkuannya juga bergerak, sepertinya juga ikut terbangun karena mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Tatsuki yang muncul dari balik tembok begitu berhasil menemukan Rukia yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Rukia menatap Tatsuki yang bergerak mendekatinya. Dua ekor kelinci mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia segera mengelus punggung dua kelinci beda warna itu, membuat keduanya kembali tenang dalam pangkuannya. "Iya, aku akan mengajaknya ke sana. Sudah ya, Mr!" lanjut Tatsuki lalu memutuskan komunikasinya dengan si pria bertopi pemilik apartemen dan cafe Heaven.

Rukia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Tatsuki, "Kau dari tadi masih di sini? Maaf ya, pasti kau lama menunggu." Ucap Tatsuki yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari Rukia.

Gadis mungil itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Lagi pula tidak berasa lama, soalnya aku tadi tertidur. Hehe..." katanya sambil nyegir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Tatsuki tersenyum, ia sedikit senang dengan perubahan Rukia sekarang yang tidak lagi kaku. Buktinya ia sekarang sudah bisa nyengir, bandingkan dengan awal pertemuan mereka. Tatsuki hanya bisa mendapat ekspresi datar dari gadis berparas imut itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Mr. Urahara sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik di cafe."

Rukia mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri sambil membawa dua ekor kelinci dalam pelukannya. Ia kembali tersenyum memandang dua kelinci yang sudah terbangun, "Aku bersyukur kau memintaku untuk menunggu di sini. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu dua makhluk imut ini."

Tatsuki ikut memandang dua kelinci dalam gendongan Rukia, "Tempat ini yang tadi ingin aku rekomendasikan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Rukia mulai memasukkan dua kelinci itu ke dalam kandangnya.

Tatsuki mengangguk, "Aku berpikir kau akan senang dengan mereka." Tunjuknya pada dua ekor kelinci yang kini sudah tenang dalam kadang mereka yang luas. "Makanya, kuminta kau untuk menunggu di sini."

Rukia tersenyum, _"Ini akan jadi tempat favoritku." _Batinnya.

Gadis mungil itu lalu mulai meninggalkan halaman samping sekolahnya itu, ia dan Tatsuki tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Ichigo terus bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang sama dengan pohon tempat Rukia bersandar dan tertidur tadi.

Setelah Ichigo tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara, ia segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia bisa melihat Rukia dan Tatsuki yang sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana sekolah berwarna hitamnya. Ia segera mengambil keputusan untuk bergerak mengikuti dua gadis itu dari belakang. Ingin mengetahui, akan kemana gadis mungil dengan manik amethys itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia harus tahu, apapun tentang Shirayuki Rukia. Gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya.

* * *

Iris berwarna coklat keemasan itu terus menatap setiap pergerakan dari gadis mungil yang sedang bersama gadis berambut cepak. Mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil mengobrol tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah mengikuti dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ia tidak boleh mengambil jarak terlalu dekat demi mengurangi resiko ketahuan oleh kedua gadis yang sedang dikutinya itu. Ia juga memperlambat laju mobilnya, sebisa mungkin mengurangi suara dengungan mesin mobilnya yang memang sengaja ia atur agar bersuara seperti mobil sport lainnya.

Ambernya mengamati jalan yang dilaluinya, ia sangat familiar dengan jalan ini. Ini jalan menuju apartemennya yang memang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sebenarnya mau kemana gadis mungil dan temannya itu? Ini suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan jika kediaman gadis mungil itu dekat dengan apartemennya.

Ia bisa melihat, kedua sosok itu berbelok pada pertigaan. Ichigo sangat tahu, jika berbelok ke arah kanan maka akan menuju apartemennya yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari pertigaan itu. Dan kedua sosok gadis itu justru berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia sedikit melajukan mobilnya, tidak ingin kehilangan jejak gadis mungil itu. Matanya bisa menangkap Rukia dan Tatsuki yang memasuki sebuah rumah. Bukan, tepatnya adalah sebuah cafe sesuai dengan papan yang ada di depan bangunan itu.

Ichigo turun dari mobilnya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari cafe tempat Rukia dan Tatsuki tadi menghilang di balik pintunya. Kaca mata yang berukuran sedang dengan bingkai berwarna hitam berhasil menyembunyikan sedikit potongan wajah artisnya yang dapat dikenali dengan mudah. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki letak topi hitam berbordiran NY di depannya, menyembunyikan warna mencolok rambutnya. Syal berwarna abu-abu melingkar di lehernya, menutupi mulut dan sebagian wajahnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaket berwarna putih. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju cafe yang bertuliskan 'Cafe Heaven' pada papannya.

* * *

Cring~ cring~

Suara khas dari bel kecil yang tergantung pada daun pintu terdengar saat Tatsuki mendorongnya. Rukia mengikuti dari belakang sambil melempar pandangannya pada bangku-bangku cafe yang seperti biasa, selalu kosong sama seperti pertama kali ia datang ke cafe ini. Saat ini hanya ada sekitar tiga bangku yang terisi, sepertinya mereka adalah pegawai yang baru pulang kantor. Dilihat dari kemeja dan jas yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru Mr. Urahara semangat dari balik meja counternya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, Tatsuki mulai membuka suara. "Apa yang ingin Mr. Tunjukkan pada kami?"

Mr. Urahara terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengibaskan kipas di tangannya santai. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkannya pada semua penghuni apartemen. Tetapi sepertinya hanya kalian berdua yang bisa datang karena tidak sibuk. Jadi ya sudahlah, kemari!" jelas Mr. Urahara sambil bergerak keluar dari meja counternya, ia menuju sudut cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja counternya.

Rukia bisa melihat ada sebuah benda berukuran lumayan besar yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna hitam. Matanya memandang dengan penuh penasaran, sepertinya bentuk benda itu familiar walau masih tertutup oleh kain hitam.

Tatsuki ikut memperhatikan, matanya menatap Mr. Urahara yang bergerak mendekati benda itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mr. Urahara tersenyum senang, "Ini adalah benda berharga yang baru bisa ku beli. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengincar benda ini. Nah, kalian berdua lihat saja sendiri." Ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya, membuka kain yang berperan sebagai penutup dari benda yang—sepertinya—sangat diidamkan Mr. Urahara. "Ini dia!" lanjutnya semangat.

Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan benda yang baru terlihat setelah kain berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi menutupinya terangkat. Matanya meneliti setiap lekuk dari benda itu, ia bergerak mengelilinginya. Menyentuhkan jarinya pada permukaan kayu berwarna coklat itu. Rukia tersenyum, matanya menatap Mr. Urahara dan Tatsuki bergantian. Seakan-akan benda ini adalah hadiah untuknya.

Tatsuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Wah, kebiasaanmu sepertinya sulit hilang Mr." Matanya tidak lepas dari benda itu. "Tidak sayang dengan uangmu yang akan terbuang percuma? Memangnya siapa yang akan memainkan benda itu? Apa Mr bisa memainkannya?" Tatsuki memarahi Mr. Urahara, terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya karena membeli benda yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan.

Mr. Urahara cemberut, sedikit tidak suka karena diomeli oleh bocah ingusan. "Hei, hei. Aku membeli ini kan dengan uangku." Tanggapnya cuek sambil menunjuk benda yang jadi objek pembahasan mereka.

Tatsuki meliriknya kesal, Mr. Urahara kembali bersuara. "Lagi pula, walaupun aku tidak bisa memainkannya aku membeli ini bukan untuk membuang-buang uang. Benda ini justru akan menghasilkan uang, aku akan menyewa orang yang sudah profesional untuk memainkannya. Dengan begitu, akan lebih banyak lagi pelanggan yang akan datang ke cafe kan?"

Tatsuki menahan tawa, "Justru dengan Mr menyewa pemain piano profesional, akan semakin membuang-buang uang. Mr pikir pianis profesional itu murah?"

Kali ini Mr. Urahara mengaku kalah, wajahnya terlipat sehingga meninggalkan bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya. "Kau benar juga Tatsuki." Ia mulai melangkah pelan menuju piano yang baru dibelinya itu. Piano yang dibelinya dengan harga mahal itu akan segera ia lenyapkan, "Lebih baik aku jual kembali saja."

Ting~

Mr. Urahara mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar suara dari salah satu tuts piano yang dibelinya itu. Matanya mendapati Rukia yang sudah duduk pada kursi di depan piano berwarna coklat itu. Tatsuki juga tidak kalah terkejut mendapati Rukia yang sudah duduk santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts piano.

Rukia menoleh, amethysnya menatap Tatsuki dan Mr. Urahara bergantian. "Bolehkan aku memainkannya?" tanyanya meminta ijin, tepatnya pada Mr. Urahara.

Dan tanpa sadar Mr. Urahara mengangguk. Rukia tersenyum, matanya kembali menatap tuts piano di depannya. Ia mengenal benda ini sejak kain hitam tadi dilepas, ini adalah Old Upright Piano seperti milik kakeknya dulu. Ia ingat betul, saat kakeknya mulai memainkan jari-jari tuanya di atas piano berwarna sama dengan di hadapannya kini. Tubuh kecilnya berada tepat pada pangkuan kakeknya sambil mendengar setiap alunan melodi yang tercipta dari gerakan-gerakan lembut jari-jari yang terlihat besar baginya dulu.

Rukia tersenyum saat pikirannya kembali kemasa-masa itu, bernostalgia pada setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama kakeknya untuk belajar bermain piano atau sekedar mendengar kakeknya bermain dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang selalu terdengar merdu ditelinganya.

Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan, mengingat beberapa not dari nada-nada yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya, saling mengikuti menciptakan nada-nada yang akan berubah menjadi melodi-melodi yang indah. Rukia menyukai melodi ini, melodi dari lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lagu yang ia ciptakan saat ia merasa sendiri dan kesepian di New York dulu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya terus bergerak memainkan intro dari lagu ciptaannya. Ingatannya kembali berputar, membawa tubuhnya seperti kembali berada di tengah ruangan yang sangat besar. Dengan cahaya remang yang meneranginya, ruangan yang berisikan penuh dengan benda-benda mewah. Melemparkan bayangan-bayangan emas dari setiap cahaya yang memantul.

Ia kembali memainkan jarinya pada tuts piano yang kini berubah mengikuti ingatan yang membawanya kembali pada rumahnya di New York. Tuts Upright Piano yang ditekannya tadi berubah menjadi tuts Grand Piano berwarna putih yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Rukia merasakan punggungnya yang membeku, kembali merasakan betapa dingin dan sendirinya dia dulu. Saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah yang mewah itu berhari-hari. Kadang sampai berbulan-bulan.

Rukia bisa merasakan dari balik matanya yang terpejam, air jernih yang terasa dingin mulai menggenang di ujung pelupuk kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuka matanya, jika tidak air matanya akan sukses jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Rukia selalu ingat, saat mendengar setiap nada yang tercipta dari tuts piano yang ditekannya ia sadar saat itu juga segala kegundahan hatinya ia lepas bersama nada-nada yang tercipta. Kadang, dengan bermain piano ia bisa melepas segala kesedihannya. Kesedihan karena sendiri dan kesepian. Kali ini, ia hanya ingin melepas kesedihannya. Meratapi kesendiriannya dulu. Segala rasa kehilangan yang pernah dirasakannya.

Matanya terus terpejam sementara jari-jari mungilnya terus bergerak di atas tuts piano yang menciptakan melodi sedih yang terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa pengunjung di cafe itu sedikit tercengang dengan permainan piano dari gadis mungil di depan sana. Tidak terkecuali juga Mr. Urahara yang hanya mampu memasang wajah tercengan yang berlebihan. Tatsuki terdiam memandang Rukia yang terlihat begitu sedih dan kesepian. Tetapi ia bisa apa? Mungkin seperti inilah cara Rukia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tatsuki hanya bisa mendengar setiap melodi yang tercipta, memenuhi ruangan yang tiba-tiba berubah suasana menjadi tenang dan juga kelam. Seperti mengerti apa yang di rasakan pianis yang sedang bermain dengan tenang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya itu.

* * *

Ichigo menatap papan yang bertuliskan 'Cafe Heaven' di hadapannya. Nama yang cukup bagus untuk cafe dengan ukuran kecil dan sederhana di depannya ini. Beberapa tanaman hias tergantung dilangit-langit teras cafe. Ia tidak menyangka, di jalan yang searah dengan apartemennya ada cafe seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu melewati jalan ini dengan mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Di kepalanya hanya ada syuting, skenario, dan modeling.

Sesekali ia menoleh menatap sekelilingnya, walau Ichigo tahu jalan ini lebih sering sepi. Tetapi sekedar berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang mengenalinya. Apalagi kalau yang mengenalinya itu adalah fansnya.

Ia menghela nafas lega, keadaan di sekitarnya benar-benar sepi. Ia memilih mengintip keadaan di dalam sebentar melalui jendela di samping pintu masuk. Suasana di dalam terlihat terang oleh matahari sore yang berwarna kemerahan, juga betapa sepinya keadaan didalam. Dari balik kaca, Ichigo bisa melihat—walau kurang jelas—hanya ada tiga orang pengunjung cafe juga dua orang yang berdiri di dekat sebuah piano. Salah satunya adalah gadis yang bersama Rukia tadi. Ambernya mencari sosok gadis mungil itu, tetapi tidak mendapatinya. Kemudian ia kembali menajamkan tatapan matanya ke arah piano, ada sesuatu yang berwarna hitam bergerak terlihat di balik piano itu. Ichigo tahu, itu pasti rambut gadis mungilnya. Gadis mungilnya? _Ayolah, sejak kapan Rukia menjadi milikmu? _Batinnya kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

Ichigo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah mendapati Rukia ada di dalam cafe tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk memasukinya dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya, tepat saat tangannya bergerak ingin mendorong daun pintu di depannya sebuah melodi yang begitu lembut terdengar dari dalam cafe itu.

Ichigo tercengang, punggungnya seakan merasakan dingin setiap mendengar nada yang tercipta itu. _Siapa yang memainkan musik ini? _Batinnya, kemudian kembali mengingat bahwa Rukia—gadis mungil dengan iris amethys indah itu—ada di balik sebuah piano. _Apa dia yang memainkan musik ini?_ Agar mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, pemuda tampan dengan iris coklat keemasan itu memutuskan untuk bergerak memasuki cafe itu.

Tangannya mendorong daun pintu di depannya perlahan, menciptakan bunyi bel yang tidak nyaring di atasnya. Udara hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia terpesona dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Cahaya matahari sore dengan warna orange dan merah tua mengitari dan memenuhi ruangan yang baru dimasukinya itu. Papan bertuliskan 'Welcome to Heaven' yang terletak di langit-langit tepat di atas meja counter langsung menyambutnya.

Ichigo tanpa sadar mengangguk, ia setuju dengan papan penyambutan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa ada di surga sekarang. Belum lagi siluet keemasan yang melayang-layang di langit-langit yang berasal dari jendela di setiap sudut cafe membuat pemandangan di ruangan yang cukup besar namun sederhana ini terlihat indah.

Pemuda berambut orange itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu, terus mengagumi tempat yang baru dimasukinya ini. Menyesal kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar ada tempat sebagus dan senyaman ini? Padahal berdekatan sekali dengan apartemennya.

Kini matanya menatap fokus pada sosok di balik piano, walau tidak terlalu jelas terlihat tapi Ichigo yakin itu adalah Shirayuki Rukia. Melodi yang didengarnya tepat berasal dari gadis itu. Terlihat dari beberapa pengunjung juga dari dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari piano itu tercengang sekaligus kagum menatap pada satu objek. Permainan piano ini tidak bisa di bilang permainan seorang amatir. Ini lebih dari bagus, seperti permainan seorang pianis profesional.

Ichigo terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya. Siapa Shirayuki Rukia sebenarnya? Ia bukan seperti gadis biasa.

Melodi yang terdengar belum berhenti, tepat saat melodi lain terdengar dari bibir mungil pianis yang masih terus memainkan jari lentiknya pada tuts piano. Jantung Ichigo kembali berdetak tidak normal. Melodi lain ini terdengar lebih indah, suara Rukia jauh lebih indah dibanding nada-nada yang tercipta dari tuts piano yang ditekannya.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum sendiri sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tepat dimana ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran jantungnya yang tercipta hanya karena Shirayuki Rukia. Ya, hanya Rukia yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Ia kembali menatap dengan lembut helaian hitam yang bergerak dari balik piano.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih karena ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk satu orang. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah melupakan masa lalunya tentang seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kedudukan oleh seorang gadis mungil, imut namun dingin dan jutek yang sekarang sedang berperan menjadi pianis dalam hatinya itu. Sepenuhnya ia lupa dengan masa lalu itu, sekarang hanya ada gadis di depan sana. Gadis yang terus merusak akal pikirannya. Mulai sekarang dan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

"Am I Crazy... or falling in love?" bisiknya pelan masih terus menatap lembut Rukia yang kini menangis dalam nyanyiannya, tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

* * *

**_Wagamama mo moyashita ARUBAMU_**

**_mo kyonen no you na ashita ga hoshikute_**

**_anata no sono subete o mamoru tame ni watashi o mamoritakatta_**

**_(Wanting tomorrow to be like last year, _**

**_I burned my willfulness with my album._**

**_I want to protect myself, _**

**_in order to protect everything for you)_**

**_No more cry and dry your eyes_**

**_Mou nido to furimukanai hikitomeru koe mo nai koi_**

**_(No more cry and dry your eyes._**

**_We won't turn around _**

**_for our love doesn't have a voice to keep us back.)_**

**_Nakanaide kore de owari ja nai_**

**_tada toki ga sugite kieta dake_**

**_kono mune ni ima kizanda mono wa tsutsumareta nukumori dake_**

**_(Don't cry. This is not the end,_**

**_But merely that everything is disappearing into the flowing time._**

**_What I have retained in my heart is the warmth that once enveloped me.)_**

**_Sayonara aishita anata_**

**_Sayonara aisareta watashi_**

**_(Goodbye, you who loved me._**

**_Goodbye, I who was loved.)_**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**~Sora's Zone~**

****Hohoho... Minna-san, maaf kalau IchiRuki momentnya nggak memuaskan. tapi yah sudahlah, yang penting ada kan? heheh... I guess for those who are not close, that's enough for now to be just like that... fufufu~

buat yang bingung dgn bagian terakhir di atas, itu adalah sebagian dari lirik lagunya Aimer dgn judul sama Re:pray. kenapa cuma sebagian? krn Sora pikir fic ini bukan songfic, jd hanya sebagian aja deh...

Sora ngambil bagian lirik itu krn Sora pikir cocok aja bagian itu Rukia nyanyikan. walau sebenarnya penyanyi aslinya Aimer dan penciptanya... Sora sendiri ga tahu *dilempar* tapi untuk fic ini sebaiknya membayangkan Rukia yang nyanyi. coba deh baca chapter ini tepatnya bagian Rukia main piano sambil dengerin lagunya Aimer *recomended* krn menurut Sora sendiri, feelnya terasa... hohoho... XD

sebenarnya lebih cocok kalau denger yang versi pianonya aja, *bisa cari di youtube* bayangin Rukia yang main sambil nahan nangis. ugh banget... *apa sih?*

ok, Sora mulai gila. jadi itu hanya saran Sora aja. kalau nggak sambil denger lagunya juga udh bagus kok. *dilempar kulit pisang krn narsis*

ya udh deh, skrg bales review dulu...

**beby-chan** : hehehe, berarti Sora berhasil buat beby-chan frustasi dong. emang sengaja di TBC-in di situ, biar penasaran. tp skrg penasarannya udh terobati kan? yup, Inoue memang berperan penting dalm konflik nanti. jdi stay tune terus ya.. sankyu for the review...

**Prabz SukebeTechnika : **I don't know, that both of people *Kenpachi and Yachiru* have a important rule or not or will... i don't know... just stay tune.. okey,, fufufu... sankyu for the review...

**Shizuku Kamae** : hehe, sankyu... Sora jadi malu kamu terpesona... stay tune yah... sankyu for the review...

**miisakura** : Yey, Mii-san ikut review... *loncat-loncat sendiri* gimana dgn shadow? update juga dong... khekhekhe... yah, mgkin jga matanya Rukia lagi sakit... fufufu... nggak kok, itu sih krn pembiasan cahaya matahari sore yang membuat siluet berwarna merah di rambut Ichigo. rukia yg masih anak-anak jga masih sulit membedakan warna yg hampir mirip itu. jdinya sampai besar diingatannya yah warna rambut anak laki-laki itu ya warna merah. oke, sankyu for the review Mii-san.. stay tune yahh...

**shia suzaku** : hehe, maaf yah telat update. iya nih, IchiRuki momentnya udh ada. puaskah dgn yang di atas? heheh... hmm, IchiRukiAshi yah... nanti Sora pikirkan deh... hubungan AshiRuki ke depan? tunggu aja yah, so, stay tune.. sankyu for the review...

can-can : iyaaa, udh update nih... sankyu for the review, stay tune yah..

Eghiserelaa : iya nih udh update, sankyu for the review...

naMIKAze nara : hehe, dua penghuni lain? stay tune aja, nanti juga muncul. yg pasti bkan Orihime. sankyu for the review yahh...

Purple and Blue : oke, nih udh update. sankyu for the review...

: hehe, nih udh update. udh terbayar rasa penasarannya dgn IchiRuki? stay tune yah,, sankyu for the review...

oke, terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan mereview fic Sora ini. untuk kedepannya mohon bantuannya yah... minna-san...

Jaa nee~~~ (Melambai~)

**~Mind to review?~**


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama untuk para reader dan reviewer, GOMENASAI...

Disclaimer : BLEACH by TITE KUBO

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Warning : Mungkin bakal banyak kesalahan dalam cerita di bawah, mohon dimaklumi karena Sora nulisnya cuma dari mobile phone. Alasannya, -kalau berkenan- silahkan baca di Sora's Zone...

**Re:pray**

**A fic by Aqua'Sora**

**Chapter 6**

**~ Cry you ~**

Ashido menatap layar kameranya, memperhatikan hasil pemotretan yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia terlihat serius dengan objek potretan yang ada dalam layar kameranya, kalau pria berambut merah itu sudah memasang ekspresi serius seperti saat ini tidak ada satupun yang berani mengganggunya. Kecuali oleh...

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Ashido-kun?" terdengar sebuah suara di samping telinganya.

Ashido tidak perlu berbalik ataupun mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar kameranya hanya untuk mencari si pemilik suara yang saat ini membungkuk di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas gadis berambut karamel coklat muda itu di samping telinganya.

"Seperti biasa, perfect." jawab Ashido tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hal itu membuat si gadis berambut karamel terlihat cemberut, "Hanya, perfect?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Perfect apa? Jeleknya?" ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ashido tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik dan menatap gadis di sampingnya, "Kau tahu perfect yang ku maksud, Orihime. Apa perlu ku jelaskan?"

Orihime terdiam menatap Ashido yang menjawab dengan tenang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mata pria di hadapannya. Ya, Orihime tahu, perfect seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ashido. Di mata pria berambut merah itu, dirinya selalu tampak sempurna.

_"Kau adalah sebuah keindahan yang sempurna." _Orihime kembali teringat pada kata-kata yang dulu pernah diucapkan Ashido padanya.

"Sudahlah," Ashido menepuk kepala Orihime pelan, membuat gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan begitu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ashido segera berbalik dan merapikan peralatannya, Orihime hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan gerakan pria itu yang terlihat santai dan tenang, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian semuanya sudah rapi.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Orihime, membuat Ashido berbalik.

"Hn, kau sendiri? Apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Ashido sambil memakai tasnya.

Orihime berbalik mencari asistennya yang sudah merapikan peralatannya, ia kembali menatap Ashido kemudian mengangguk. Ashido tersenyum, "Oh ya, jangan lupa jadwal besok kita ubah. Aku sudah beritahu menejermu tadi jam berapa tepatnya." Orihime kembali mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu, bahwa Ashido wajib mengikuti jam tambahan seusai jam sekolah setiap hari. Tidak sama dengannya yang hanya mendapat jam tambahan pada hari sabtu dan minggu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." ucap Ashido sambil memakai topi dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar studio pemotretan.

"Ah," baru saja Orihime ingin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Ashido, namun ia sudah tertinggal. "Iya,. Sampai jumpa besok!" jawab Orihime sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mengurungkan niat kakinya melangkah.

Ashido hanya membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan sosoknyapun menghilang di balik pintu. Orihime sedikit tercengang sesaat, sejak kapan Ashido terlihat antusias untuk pulang. Ashido tidak punya keluarga di Tokyo untuk terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu. Bahkan, ini untuk pertama kalinya Ashido tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tangan gadis cantik itu jatuh perlahan di samping tubuhnya, ia jadi teringat tatapan Ashido padanya hari ini terlihat berbeda. Rasanya sedikit kecewa, saat Ashido tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia menyesal setelah menetapkan hatinya untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, alasan mengapa ia menolak Ashido tetapi masih menginginkan pria itu untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Apakah ia harus se-egois itu?

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini yang pertama kali, kan? Besok juga Ashido akan kembali seperti biasa." ia kembali tersenyum, "Lagi pula, di matanya hanya ada seorang Orihime." ucapnya ceria. "Tidak akan ada yang lain."

"Inoue-san, semuanya sudah beres. Apa anda ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya menejernya.

Orihime tersenyum, "Tidak, kita pergi dulu ke studio tempat acara live Kurosaki-kun."

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu suasana cafe terselimuti oleh keheningan, sekarang setelah beberapa detik yang lalu nada terakhir terdengar, cafe tersebut langsung ramai dipenuhi oleh suara tepukan tangan dan decak kagum.

"Wah, Rukia! Tadi itu keren sekali! Ternyata kau pandai sekali bermain piano, dan suaramu bagus. Sangat bagus!" ucap Tatsuki bersemangat.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, ia kembali menatap upright piano di hadapannya. _"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kakek."_

Mr. Urahara masih tercengang. Tidak menyangka pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di matanya kini, seperti ada seorang malaikat yang memberinya sebuah harapan baru. Rukia tampak seperti malaikat yang bersinar sangat terang di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia sudah memasang wajah memelas. "Rukia-san, jadilah pianis tetap di cafe-ku ini?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu begitu sampai di samping Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Mr. Urahara yang saat ini sedang berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kumohon dengan sangat." pinta Mr. Urahara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Rukia memandang Mr. Urahara yang terlihat sangat penuh harap. Ia tidak tega dengan tingkah pria itu, ia melempar pandangannya pada Tatsuki yang hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. Seperti berkata, "Terserah padamu."

Rukia tersenyum, tidak ada salahnya membantu Mr. Urahara. Apalagi tadi dia juga mendengar sendiri niat Mr. Urahara saat membeli piano ini. Jika ia menjadi pianis di sini, ia bisa menolong Mr. Urahara. Lagi pula, dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada sang Kakek.

Mr. Urahara terlihat sangat terharu dan bahagia ketika Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Terima kasih banyak, Rukia-san." tidak berapa lama kemudian, Mr. Urahara celingak-celinguk dan bergerak menjauhi Tatsuki sambil menarik Rukia.

"Tapi, apakah tidak masalah kalau gajimu nanti tidak seberapa?" tanya Mr. Urahara sambil berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bermain piano itu saja. Tidak digaji juga tidak apa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mr. Urahara penuh semangat. Kemudian ia kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak-tidak, aku tetap harus membayarmu. Sebagai bos, aku wajib menggaji karyawanku." ucap Mr. Urahara sungguh-sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin hanya mengambil keuntungan saja dari Rukia yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Digaji kecil padahal ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di Jepang, itu sudah cukup membuat Mr. Urahara berat hati.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, aku benar-benar hanya ingin bermain piano. Itu saja." ucap Rukia sambil berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja counter.

"Tidak-tidak, bagaimanapun kau adalah karyawanku. Aku harus menggajimu. Nah, selamat datang! Terima kasih karena mau menjadi pianisku!" Mr. Urahara terlihat bersemangat, ia membungkuk begitu dalam pada Rukia. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar malaikat penolongnya.

Rukia pun balas membungkuk. Ia senang bisa membantu Mr. Urahara, walaupun hanya hal kecil.

"Nah, nah... Ternyata ada pengunjung baru. Aku harus segera menghampirinya." ucap Mr. Urahara saat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk cafe sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya. Mr. Urahara berlalu dan berlari kecil menuju meja di dekat pintu masuk. Membuat Rukia mencari sosok pengunjung itu.

Rukia tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah pengunjung baru itu, karena ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan syal di lehernya dan topi berbordiran NY. Yang Rukia tahu, ia adalah seorang pria.

Saat Rukia ingin melihat lebih jelas, Tatsuki menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai permainan piano Rukia barusan dan apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Mr. Urahara.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, lega saat Rukia memilih tidak ikut mendekat. Ia yakin, Rukia pasti langsung mengenalinya bila dari jarak dekat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" suara Mr. Urahara spontan membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ia segera memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ehm, ya. Tolong jus orangenya satu." jawab Ichigo sambil menunduk. Membuat Mr. Urahara sedikit curiga dengan tingkah laku pria dengan topi, syal dan kaca mata itu.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Mr. Urahara segera berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kini ia memilih memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang berbicang dengan gadis berambut cepak yang duduk di sebelah gadis beriris amethys itu. Saat ini, di kepalanya berputar-putar banyak pertanyaan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Mr. Urahara kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk.

"Silahkan menikmati!" ucapnya ceria, Ichigo kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ichigo saat Mr. Urahara akan berlalu. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Mr. Urahara memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut, "Ya, boleh. Apa yang ingin Tuan tanyakan?"

"Gadis itu, apa dia bekerja di sini?" tanya Ichigo, mengingat tadi pria di hadapannya ini terlihat akrab dengan Rukia. Dan lagi barusan Rukia bermain piano di depan sana.

"Ah, gadis yang mana yang Anda maksud?" tanya Mr. Urahara.

"Gadis yang barusan bermain piano." lanjut Ichigo. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri menatap pelayan di depannya.

"Ehm, boleh saya tahu. Kenapa Anda menayakan tentangnya?" Mr. Urahara mulai menaruh curiga.

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya kagum dengan permainannya barusan dan lagi suaranya juga bagus. Aku pikir Cafe ini tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat setelah pulang kerja jika pianisnya gadis itu. Ia bermain sangat bagus tadi." Jawab Ichigo asal, namun membuat Mr. Urahara tersenyum sumringah.

Tanpa ragu, Mr. Urahara menjawab pertanyaan orang asing itu. Kecurigaannya seketika menghilang begitu mendengar jawabannya yang seakan-akan mengatakan, _"Aku akan menjadi pelangganmu bila gadis itu menjadi pianis di cafe ini."_

"Dia itu pianis di cafe ini. Dia juga tinggal di apartemenku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik." jawab Mr. Urahara tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. "Jadi dia juga tinggal di apartemen Anda. Boleh saya tahu, di mana apartemen Anda?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Sebelah kanan cafe ini, setelah melewati persimpangan. Sejauh seratus meter, ada apartemen dengan empat lantai." Mr. Urahara langsung berfikir, "Apakah Tuan juga ingin pindah ke apartemen saya?" tanya pria bertopi garis putih hijau itu sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. _"Ide yang bagus." _ia kembali menatap punggung Rukia di depan sana, gadis itu masih asik berbincang dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Sesekali ia terlihat tertawa.

"Bagaimana Tuan?" Mr. Urahara terlihat menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Di hatinya kini sedang penuh dengan pendapatan baru.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum di balik syalnya.

"Jangan ragu-ragu untuk datang lagi ke sini untuk info selanjutnya. Atau datang saja langsung ke apartemenku." Mr. Urahara membungkuk kemudian, "Saya permisi."

Ichigo masih berpikir sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rukia saat tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Sebuah e-mail dari Ishida.

**"JANGAN LUPA! INTERVIEW DI STASIUN TV XX. TIGA PULUH MENIT LAGI!"**

Ichigo menepuk pelan dahinya, bisa-bisanya dia lupa. Ia tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, jelas saja ia lupa. Barusan dia melihat seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Hal seperti interview? Wajarkan kalau di lupakan. Ichigo segera menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

Ia sempatkan berbalik sebentar untuk melihat sosok Rukia, namun tepat saat itu di depan pintu cafe, seseorang yang baru masuk bertabrakan dengannya. "Ah, maaf." ucap Ichigo kepada seseorang itu.

Mereka sempat saling tatap beberapa detik, _"Sial, orang ini!" _batin Ichigo saat mendapati orang yang di tabraknya adalah orang yang ia kenal, pria dengan rambut merah dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia segera merapatkan syalnya dan memperbaiki letak topinya dan memutuskan segera pergi sebelum pria itu menyadari siapa dirinya.

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

Ashido memperhatikan punggung seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Sepertinya ia mengenal orang itu, tetapi tidak tahu siapa tepatnya.

"Ah, Ashido-san. Ternyata kau datang." sapa Mr. Urahara, pria itu berjalan menghampiri Ashido yang masih setia terdiam di tempatnya. "Aku pikir kau sibuk, jadi tidak bisa datang." lanjutnya sambil memukul pelan punggung pria tinggi dengan rambut merah itu.

Ashido tersenyum saat pukulan ringan Mr. Urahara menyadarkannya, membuat ia lupa tentang sosok yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. "Kebetulan hari ini pemotretannya lancar, jadi cepat selesai. Oh ya, Mr. Apa yang ingin Anda perlihatkan?"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan itu." jawab Mr. Urahara sambil menunjuk piano upright di sudut cafe. "Tapi kau ketinggalan pertunjukkannya."

"Pertunjukkan?" tanya Ashido bingung. Lalu matanya mendapati dua sosok yang masih asik mengobrol di depan meja counter. Ia tersenyum saat matanya berhenti pada punggung kecil di sebelah Tatsuki. Si pemilik punggung terlihat belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ya, pertunjukan perdana dari pianis baru cafe ini." kata Mr. Urahara sambil berjalan menuju dua gadis yang masih asik bercerita. Ashido mengikuti dari balik punggung si pemilik cafe.

"Ini dia, pianis cafe Heaven, Shirayuki Rukia!" suara Mr. Urahara barusan yang tepat di belakangnya membuat Rukia berbalik dengan sisa tawa yang masih nampak jelas di wajah mungilnya.

Hal itu membuat Ashido ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Halo, pianis cafe Heaven." sapanya.

Rukia seakan membatu saat melihat siapa sosok yang berada di belakang Mr. Urahara. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terpaku menatap Ashido yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Tatsuki memperhatikan Rukia yang membatu, dengan inisiatifnya ia menyenggol tangan Rukia, membuat gadis pemilik amethys itu tersadar kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia kembali merasa gugup berhadapan dengan pria yang sejak pagi tadi dicarinya itu.

Ashido tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, tingkah yang selalu muncul ketika mereka bertemu sejak kejadian ia menolong si pemilik amethys ini. Ia mendekat dan dan duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Rukia. "Sayang ya, aku tertinggal pertunjukkannya." ucap Ashido sambil melirik Rukia dari sudut matanya. Entah mengapa ia suka melihat ekspresi Rukia. Wajah, mata amethys bila menatap balik padanya. Itu semua yang membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan pemotretan tadi dan memenuhi panggilan Mr. Urahara. Karena ia yakin pasti Rukia juga datang.

"Kau bisa melihatnya kapan saja, karena Rukia kan sudah menjadi pianis tetap di cafe ini." celoteh Mr. Urahara sambil menaruh segelas cola di hadapan Ashido.

Ashido tersenyum lalu meminum colanya, matanya masih tetap memperhatikan Rukia yang mulai menegug coffee sodanya.

"Hmph..." Ashido bersuara, membuat Rukia berbalik. Mata bulatnya menatap bingung pada Ashido yang menahan tawa. "A.. Ada apa?"

Ashido menatap Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemilik violet di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak ke arah wajah Rukia. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir atas Rukia, menghapus jejak soda yang tertinggal di sana.

Rukia terkejut, matanya tidak berkedip menatap mata Ashido yang intens memperhatikan. Ia bisa merasakan jari hangat yang menyentuh perlahan bibirnya. "Ada soda," ucap Ashido, perlahan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ah, un... Terima kasih." jawab Rukia kaku. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ehm..." suara Mr. Urahara terdengar menginterupsi, membuat Ashido dan Rukia spontan memperhatikan sekeliling. "Sepertinya aku salah tempat sekarang, apakah aku harus pergi?" lanjut Mr. Urahara menggoda dua orang dihadapannya yang langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

Tatsuki menahan tawanya lalu menyenggol bahu Rukia, "Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu, Mr." gadis berambut cepak itu kemudian menarik lengan Mr. Urahara, mencoba menjauhi dua insan yang sedang tidak menentu perasaannya.

Rukia mencoba menahan Tatsuki, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Ia hanya menatap Tatsuki dan Mr. Urahara yang mulai menjauh dan memilih menuju piano.

"Hahaha..." Rukia berbalik, menatap Ashido yang kini mulai tertawa lepas. Wajah Ashido yang terlihat santai dan bahagia itu membuat kerut di dahinya perlahan menghilang. Senyum pun perlahan mulai muncul di wajanya.

"Mereka aneh, hahaha..." lanjut Ashido. Tawanya mulai mencairkan suasana yang membeku. Membuat Rukia mulai rileks, setidaknya rasa gugupnya perlahan menghilang.

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

"Ne.. Ne.. Mite, Kenpachi-san!" Teriak Yachiru menepuk pundak Kenpachi.

Kenpachi menoleh, mencari wajah Yachiru dari balik pundaknya. "Hn?" Yachiru yang sedang digendong di punggungnya bergerak semangat. "Itu Kurosaki Ichigo!" jawabnya dengan wajah riang.

Kenpachi mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Yachiru pada layar televisi di balik cermin besar jendela toko yang baru saja selangkah mereka lewati. Ia memilih berhenti sejenak dari perjalanan pulangnya dari restoran tempatnya bekerja dan mundur beberapa langkah, tahu bahwa gadis kecil di punggungnya sangat mengidolakan si Artis dengan surai jingga itu.

"Ehm, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau bisa jatuh..." tegur Kenpachi sambil memperhatikan sosok dalam TV. Ia memilih untuk tinggal sebentar di depan toko elektronik itu agar Yachiru dapat melihat idolanya.

"Kalau begitu, tempat apa yang saat ini ingin Kurosaki-san kunjungi?" tanya MC pada acara talk show yang khusus mengundang Ichigo sebagai bintang tamunya. Yachiru memperhatikan dengan baik, berharap dapat bertemu dengan idolanya itu jika ia mengetahui tempat yang ingin Kurosaki Ichigo datangi.

"Tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi..." Ichigo memejamkan matanya sesaat. MC dan penonton yang ada di studio terlihat menunggu jawaban, kemudian Ichigo tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya. "Sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti surga, tempat yang terasa hangat. Tanpa kau sadari, saat langkah pertama menginjak tempat itu, kau akan merasa nyaman. Disambut melodi yang tercipta darinya..." Ichigo kembali menghentikan kata-katanya.

Yachiru memasang kerut di dahinya, tidak mengerti tempat yang diucapkan idolanya yang kini memandang lurus pada layar televisi, "Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu?" tanyanya polos, Kenpachi hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Tetapi mereka masih setia, kini ditemani beberapa orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka, yang didominasi remaja perempuan.

"Wah, tempat seperti itu... Apa ada? Fans pun pasti sulit menemukannya." lanjut MC, membuat Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak sulit, tempat itu mudah ditemukan. Tempat yang disebut 'Surga' itu ada di sini." jawabnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat depan matanya kemudian memandang ke arah kamera. "Suatu saat, kalian akan menemukanku di sana." sambung Ichigo lagi.

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

Rukia terus mengikuti pergerakan Ashido yang sedang sibuk membantu Mr. Urahara mengatur kursi dan membersihkan cafe. Tangan mungilnya bergerak perlahan dan konsisten pada tempat yang sama di permukaan piring seraya berfikir, _"Apa aku bertanya saja sekarang?"_ Rasa penasaran apakah Ashido adalah anak laki-laki berambut merah itu atau bukan membuat Rukia tidak berkedip saat Tatsuki melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?" bisik Tatsuki tepat di telinga Rukia. Karena terkejut, Rukia hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dikeringkannya.

Rukia berbalik dan menemukan Tatsuki nyengir, "Hampir saja. Kau mau Mr. Urahara berteriak histeris karena piringnya pecah?" tanya Rukia sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tatsuki menaikkan alisnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya, seakan tidak khawatir pada piring yang hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Rukia tidak reflek menahan piring itu. "Ayo jawab, kau sangat menyukainya, kan?" lanjut Tatsuki.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak seperti itu," tangannya dengan hati-hati mengambil piring lain yang masih basah. _"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku tahu tentangnya."_

"Lalu?" Tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Lalu apa?" Rukia dan Tatsuki kompak mengangkat kepala, orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kini tersenyum di hadapan mereka. Rukia kembali mematung, kali ini lebih karena terkejut.

"Ah... Itu," Tatsuki melihat Rukia yang kembali menunduk, tangannya berhenti bergerak. "Tentang tugas sekolah, kami agak sedikit kerepotan tentang itu." lanjutnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa kaku.

"Oh," jawab Ashido santai. Matanya melirik Rukia yang sudah kembali mengeringkan piring dengan wajah serius. "Apa masih lama?"

Tidak ada suara, Rukia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Tatsuki. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Ashido sedang menatapnya. Ia mencari sosok Tatsuki yang sudah berada di samping Mr. Urahara jauh di dekat pintu keluar. "Eh, ini..." Rukia kembali menunduk, berpura-pura konsentrasi dengan piring di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi selesai." jawabnya sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ashido mengangguk dan bersandar pada dinding. Memperhatikan Rukia yang masih belum mau menatapnya. Rukia menghela nafas, memutuskan bertanya pada Ashido sekarang. "Itu..."

"Hn?" Ashido berbalik, antusias karena akhirnya gadis mungil di sampingnya mengajaknya bicara. Ia membalas tatapan amethys di depannya.

"Apa kau memiliki..."

"Wah, Kenpachi-san... Yachiru-chan... Aku pikir kalian tidak sempat mampir dan langsung pulang. Kami sudah mau tutup." teriak Mr. Urahara membuat Rukia berhenti berbicara.

Yachiru yang baru tiba langsung turun dari punggung Kenpachi dan berlari saat ia berhasil menemukan salah satu idolanya, yaitu Ashido. "Ashido-chan!" panggil Yachiru bersemangat dan tubuh kecilnya berhasil ditangkap Ashido.

Awalnya Rukia terkejut, tetapi akhirnya tertawa kecil saat melihat sosok mungil Yachiru yang menggemaskan. "Ah, Konbanwa Shirayuki-chan!"

Rukia mengangguk, "Konbanwa..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan Yachiru yang terlihat manja pada Ashido, layaknya seorang kakak, Ashido menanggapi setiap ucapan Yachiru sambil tersenyum.

Rukia terus memperhatikan sampai akhirnya menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya nanti saja." bisiknya pelan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tanpa ia sadari, Ashido berbalik dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ne, Ashido-chan tahu, tadi sewaktu pulang kami menonton Kurosaki Ichigo di Televisi." ucap Yachiru dengan wajah ceria, tanpa sadar dengan perubahan air muka Ashido. Senyum di wajah pria tampan itu langsung menghilang.

Rukia yang baru saja menaruh piring terakhir di rak langsung berbalik, entah kenapa tertarik dengan percakapan Yachiru yang menyebut nama Kurosaki Ichigo, si pria menyebalkan. Ia menatap Ashido, senyum pria bersurai merah itu terlihat berbeda. Terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Oh ya? Acara apa itu?" tanya Ashido sambil mengusap lembut kepala Yachiru yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Yachiru kurang tahu, tapi saat ditanya Kurosaki Ichigo ingin ke tempat yang terlihat seperti surga. Ya kan, Kenpachi-san?" tanya Yachiru pada Kenpachi yang mulai mendekat bersama Mr. Urahara dan Tatsuki.

Kenpachi mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Yachiru. Tanpa sadar Rukia semakin dekat, ikut bergabung dengan Yachiru dan lainnya. Ingin mendengar tentang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu?" tanya Yachiru polos.

"Mungkin maksudnya sebuah taman, tamankan biasanya seperti surga." sambung Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Mr. Urahara dalam hati. Ia mengingat kembali pengunjung cafe tadi siang. Rambut orange yang tertutup oleh topi. "Apa mungkin?" Mr. Urahara lalu berbalik mencari sosok Rukia, gadis mungil itu berdiri tak jauh dari yang lainnya. Ia lalu mengerutkan alisnya, merasa hal itu tidak mungkin bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, artis populer di Jepang bertanya tentang gadis yang baru saja tiba di Tokyo beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin." jawaban untuk pikirannya sendiri. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu mendekati yang lainnya dan memberikan jawaban yang sama. Mungkin itu sebuah taman.

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

"Rukia!" Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. "Kau melamun terus." lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di depan meja Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau baru saja melamun. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tatsuki memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

Rukia menggeleng. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya tadi dia memang sedang melamun.

Tatsuki bangkit dari kursinya, tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin karena dia terlalu lapar. "Ayo, ke kantin."

Lagi, Rukia menggeleng. Bukan hanya karena tidak lapar, saat ini dia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang ramai. "Aku tidak lapar, kau ke kantin saja duluan."

"Baiklah," jawab Tatsuki lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba beberapa sosok wajah terlintas di benaknya. Kakeknya, ayahnya dan ibunya.

Rukia tidak menyadari, kelas yang tadinya sepi karena istirahat, kini dimasuki beberapa siswi yang asik membicarakan sesuatu dari majalah yang mereka bawa dan mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Rukia.

"Hei, lihat artikel ini!" salah satu siswi menunjuk lembaran majalah internasional yang ia pegang. Membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari majalah yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keributan. Seandainya sekolah ini melarang murid-muridnya membawa hal-hal sejenis majalah, ia pasti saat ini bisa tidur tenang walau sebentar. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Rukia baru saja hendak merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan berusaha tidak menganggap kehadiran teman sekelasnya yang berisik itu, saat sebuah nama yang disebut salah satu dari gerombolan itu membuat Rukia seperti berhenti bernafas.

"Wah, inikan Kuchiki Hisana." seru salah satu siswi membuat siswi yang lainnya mendekat dan berkumpul memandang satu majalah itu.

"Iya, tapi apa ini? Kuchiki Hisana mau vakum dari dunia entertainment?" Rukia, mau tidak mau mendengar berita dari majalah itu. Nafasnya seakan berhenti. Apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya? Apakah itu benar? Atau hanya gosip seperti biasa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab terus bermunculan. Rukia hanya mematung, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya? Kalau benar, kenapa sampai ia ingin vakum?

Suara siswi-siswi itu terdengar lagi, "Aku rasa Kuchiki Hisana lebih baik vakum, sesuai dengan artikel ini. Aku setuju bahwa suaranya tidak lagi bagus."

"Lagi pula, dia juga sudah tua. Dar pada vakum, lebih baik pensiun saja jadi artis dan kembali ke negara yang sudah dia lupakan. Kuchiki Hisana itu seperti kacang lupa kulitnya!"

BRRAAAKKK!

Suara gebrakan meja membuat siswi-siswi itu terkejut, spontan berbalik ke belakang mencari sumber suara. Di sana, di tempatnya Rukia berdiri. Wajahnya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya berada di atas meja. Lama Rukia terdiam di tempatnya, tangannya mengepal. Siswi-siswi itu masih terdiam kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Berisik!" ucap Rukia dengan nada tenang. Matanya memandang tajam pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan takut.

Tanpa satu kata pun keluar, Rukia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan bangkunya. Masih bisa terdengar bisik-bisik siswi-siswi tadi di belakangnya. Kaget, aneh, bahkan gila, dapat Rukia dengar dari celotehan siswi-siswi itu untuknya. Saat ia berhasil meninggalkan kelas, secara perlahan kedua kakinya bergerak semakin cepat. Wajahnya yang tadinya terangkat angkuh, kini mulai menunduk.

Rukia tidak tahu siapa saja yang ia tabrak, yang ia ingin sekarang pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat kristal beningnya terjatuh. Kini ia mulai berlari, terserah mau kemana kakinya berlari membawanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, Rukia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena udara yang dingin, pandangannya kabur oleh sekumpulan air mata yang tertahan. Ia mungkin tidak akan berhenti berlari seandainya tidak ada pagar pembatas yang menghalanginya. Tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya, Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Tanpa suara, air matanya terjatuh. Tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan air matanya keluar seperti ini, mengalir sesukanya tanpa mau berhenti. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan satu kata, "Mom..."

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

"Ne, ne... Ashido-senpai, bisa kau beritahu bagaimana caranya memakai kamera?" tanya salah satu siswi dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat imut. Kedua tangannya memegang kamera, sembari memaksa pria dengan wajah datar di depannya.

"Aku juga, tapi ajarkan aku agar bisa menjadi model. Aku ingin menjadi model yang dipotret olehmu senpai." rajuk yang lain. Beberapa siswi yang berada tidak jauh dari keduanya juga mulai heboh.

Ashido menghela nafasnya, bel istirahat baru berbunyi. Dan semenjak kakinya baru selangkah melewati pintu kelasnya, ia langsung dicegat oleh siswi-siswi yang sekarang berebutan agar bisa berdempet dengannya. Walau udara dingin, hal itu membuat pria tampan itu merasa gerah. Kalau tidak ingat panggilan Kepala sekolah, ia masih tetap akan jarang masuk ke sekolah. Yah, inilah salah satu alasannya. Terlalu menderita bagi seorang Ashido menangani gadis-gadis yang tidak kenal lelah mengerubunginya itu.

"Emm, bisakah kalian tidak berebutan seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa meladeni kalian sekaligus." ucap Ashido tenang, walau ia tidak tersenyum, siswi-siswi itu langsung menurut hanya dengan tatapan mata Ashido yang terkenal mematikan kedua setelah tatapan mata Kurosaki Ichigo. Perbedaannya, bila tatapan mata Ichigo terkenal mematikan karena tatapan mata yang tajam dan serius, tatapan mata Ashido terkenal mematikan karena kelembutannya.

"Hai', Senpai!" seru mereka semua bersemangat.

Ashido mulai merasa tenang setelah siswi-siswi itu mulai melonggarkan gerombolan mereka di sekitarnya. Namun tepat setelah ia menghela nafas, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang berlari di koridor. Menabrak siapa pun yang dilewatinya, termasuk beberapa fansnya saat gadis itu berlari melewati dirinya.

"Rukia?" tanya Ashido setelah melihat dari jarak dekat gadis itu. "Itu..." Ashido sedikit bingung, ada apa dengan Rukia? Berlari seperti itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Apakah dia menangis?

"Ah, apa-apaan cewek tadi." sewot siswi yang tadi tertabrak oleh Rukia.

Ashido menoleh, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Siswi itu langsung blushing dan tertunduk malu, "Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa senpai." ucapnya lirih.

"Baguslah, maaf aku harus pergi dulu." ucap Ashido dan langsung melangkah pergi, mengikuti sosok yang tadi mencuri pandangannya. _"Rukia..."_

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

Rukia merasa punggungnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat, ia berbalik dan mendapati sebuah sapu tangan tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Pakailah," sebuah suara terdengar di sampingnya. Pria dengan surai orange sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lurus kedepan. Seakan awan kelabu di depan sana adalah matahari senja yang indah.

Sebelah tangannya berada di balik saku celana. Kemeja putihnya bergerak tertiup angin. Rukia menggerakkan tangannya, meraba sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedikit hangat. _"Ini... Jas? Miliknya?" _

Rukia mencengkram jas Ichigo yang menutupi dan menghangatkan punggungnya, menariknya kencang seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Alisnya berkerut, menatap dengan tatapan tidak mengerti pada pria yang masih berdiri sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan sejak tadi. Ia menatap Ichigo, siluet kelabu dengan sedikit kabut di sekitarnya membuat Ichigo terlihat memudar. Asap yang keluar akibat helaan nafasnya menandakan udara hari ini memang sangat dingin. Mungkin karena awal Desember.

Ichigo menoleh, pandangannya jatuh ke bawah pada gadis yang terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kupikir, kalau kau tidak mengambil sapu tangan ini dan tidak segera menyeka air matamu, ia akan segera membeku." Tutur Ichigo datar, membuat Rukia segera menunduk lebih dalam. Menyembunyikan kristal-kristal yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya." Rukia segera bangkit, membuat jas di punggungnya seketika terjatuh. Ia baru sadar, kalau ia sendiri tidak memakai jas. Jasnya yang tertinggal di kelas.

Ichigo segera menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, saat Rukia hendak pergi. Itu membuat Rukia terkejut dan tatapannya bertabrakan dengan amber di depannya. Ia terkejut, tanpa bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya, akhirnya tanpa ragu ia mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya. Rukia ingin kuat dan tegar seperti biasa, tetapi entah mengapa di hadapan pria dengan iris amber ini ia tidak bisa. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan sesaat wajah gadis bertubuh mungil di depannya. Wajah yang saat ini menunjukkan betapa apa yang dia rasa sangat sedih dan menyakitkan. Perlahan di lepasnya pergelangan tangan Rukia, sapu tangan yang sedari tadi di diamkan kini bergerak menuju pipi yang penuh dengan air mata. Perlahan air mata itu terhapus, berganti dengan tatapan sendu Rukia.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu sesaat, tapi Ichigo segera menunduk. "Sudah?"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan singkat Ichigo. "Hah?"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, sapu tangan yang ia pegang kini berpindah pada tangan mungil Rukia. "Pakai ini kalau air matamu keluar lagi." Ichigo bergerak mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Rukia setia mengikuti pergerakan Ichigo dengan tatapannya. Tanpa diduga oleh Rukia, Ichigo kembali memakaikan jas itu di punggungnya. "Lain kali, saat udara dingin seperti ini dan kau ingin ke sini, pakailah baju yang sedikit hangat. Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini."

Rukia terus memperhatikan wajah Ichigo di hadapannya. Rambut orangenya, mata ambernya, alis berkerutnya, sepertinya Rukia mulai merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini, sepertinya. Ichigo berdeham, mendapati Rukia terus memperhatikan wajahnya. "Maaf..." ucap pria bersurai orange itu setelah memakaikan jasnya pada tubuh mungil Rukia.

Rukia kembali memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Ichigo segera menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik menuju pagar pembatas. Rukia terus memandangi Ichigo. "Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia akhirnya. Suaranya masih terdengar lirih.

Ichigo masih membelakangi Rukia, tatapannya menerobos udara berkabut di hadapanya. Ingin mendapatkan langit biru sebagai latar yang setidaknya cukup bagus untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang baik. Tapi mustahil, langit sudah seperti itu sejak pagi tadi. Akhirnya ia kembali menghela nafas, asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Atas pertemuan kita yang sedikit aneh aku rasa, yang mungkin membuat kau berpikir bahwa aku cowok yang aneh juga menyebalkan."

Rukia diam, ingin mendengar kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya. Entah kenapa, ada rasa senang dalam hatinya mendengar pria tinggi di depannya meminta maaf. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, yang sudah ia bentuk dalam pikirannya memiliki image yaitu seorang cowok angkuh dan sesuka hatinya melakukan sesuatu, dan juga aneh.

"Aku ingin memperbaikinya," Ichigo berbalik menghadap Rukia. Sebelah tangannya masih tetap dalam saku celananya dan sebelahnya lagi terulur pada gadis berkilau amethys yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Cukup panggil aku Ichigo. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

Rukia tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan berbalik dengan senyum di wajahnya. Terlebih lagi, ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Pria macam apa Kurosaki Ichigo ini? Rukia segera saja tertawa, "Benar-benar aneh." ucapnya masih terus tertawa.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Rukia, tangannya perlahan mulai terjatuh. Namun dengan segera Rukia berlari kecil mendekati Ichigo, tangannya bergerak cepat menyambut uluran tangan yang hampir terjatuh itu. Masih dengan sedikit tawa di wajahnya Rukia berdeham dan mengangkat wajah mungilnya. "Salam kenal. Aku... Shirayuki Rukia. Panggil saja Rukia. Mohon bantuannya Ichigo senpai!" ucap Rukia ceria dengan senyum yang benar-benar membuat Ichigo sekali lagi, jatuh cinta.

Ichigo mematung sesaat, karena kembali di kejutkan dengan sikap Rukia. Ia pikir tadinya gadis mungil itu tidak ingin berteman dengannya, padahal dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan dan juga imagenya di mata Rukia. Benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Anggap hari ini, di tempat ini, dengan perasaan ini, kita pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan. Kedepannya, kita teman kan?" tanya Ichigo, masih menjaga genggaman tangan mungil yang membuat tangannya juga hatinya terasa hangat.

Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman. Ah, dan juga... Aku sudah memaafkan senpai, kok."

Ichigo tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa untuk menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Perlahan tangannya dan tangan Rukia terlepas dari genggaman masing-masing. Walau kecil, Ichigo masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Rukia.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Rukia saat meligat Ichigo termenung sambil memandangi tangannya.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menandang Rukia tajam. "Cukup Ichigo saja, tidak perlu pakai Senpai." ucapnya lagi, menyimpan tangannya dalam saku celananya. Ingin menjaga kehangatan tangan yamg baru saja digenggamnya tadi.

"Oh, baik senpai. Eh, maksudku, Ichigo." ucap Rukia kaku, namun kemudian tertawa. Ichigo tanpa sadar juga ikut tertawa. Baru kali ini Rukia bisa tertawa selepas itu. Tertawa lepas karena seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang baik hati dan lembut, Juga perhatian. Yah, walau sedikit aneh. Dan ia kini berteman dengannya, di tempat dan perasaan yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan.

Perlahan tawa Rukia berganti dengan senyum lembut, berharap pria di hadapannya yang kini masih tertawa bisa menjadi seseorang yang tetap bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini, membuatnya melupakan sedikit beban dan masalahnya. Pria yang kini mulai ikut tersenyum hangat padanya, memancarkan kilau amber yang terus membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pria yang terlihat gagah walau dengan latar kelabu di belakannya. Cukup indah untuk suatu hari nanti dikenang.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi seseorang berdiri dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti di balik pintu atap. Mendengar setiap pembicaraan dua manusia yang sangat ia sadari telah membuat hatinya perlahan merasa perih. "Kenapa harus kamu lagi... Ichigo?"

To be continued

~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~Aqua'Sora~

~Sora's Zone~

Gomenasai minna!

Hhhhhh... Gomen atas keterlambatan (sangat) Sora dalam mengapdet fic ini. Hah, selalu ada alasan untuk telatnya sebuah fic diapdet.

Pertama, hal yang paling membuat Sora kesal, laptop kakak Sora rusak. Dan itu membuat Sora harus menunggu selama beberapa bulan sampai laptopnya baik kembali. Dan setelah itu, Sora harus menulis ulang kembali chapter ini yang seharusnya tersimpan dalam laptop itu, yang nyatanya telah ikut menghilang bersama seluruh data laptopnya. Itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan sementara Sora sedang melanjutkan fic, Sora juga harus menjalankan kewajiban Sora sebagai mahasiswa yang ingin lulus agar mengikuti KKPH (sejenis KKN). Dan itu selama sebulan.

Sekarang, setelah semua terlewati. Laptop sudah kembali baik, KKPH terlewati, dan di sela-sela kesibukan Sora sebagai mahasiswa mendekati akhir, Sora berusaha melanjutkan fic ini dan akhirnya... Bisa update juga, walau telat. Beban Sora jadi berkurang.

Yah, pokoknya... Sora minta maaf sama minna, dan terima kasih yang masih menunggu fic ini update.

Kedepannya Sora akan kembali menulis chapter selanjutnya di sela-sela kesibukan Sora. Dan mohon dukungan dari minna.

Oh ya, mengenai fic ini kalau terlihat tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi, karena Sora update dan menulis dari mobile phone yang dibeli sebagai pengganti laptop yang rusak itu.

Dan, untuk balasan review... Gomen, mungkin chapter depan Sora baru bisa membalasnya.

Sekian dan arigatou atas perhatiannya, minna...

~Mind to review?~


End file.
